Reign of Terror
by Virginia City Scribes
Summary: When a gold shipment passes through Ponderosa land, the Toliver Gang lays siege on the ranch house, seriously injuring Joe in the process. The Tolivers offer Ben a deal he cannot refuse: his help with robbing the gold shipment in exchange for his family. As Ben delivers his end of the bargain, Joe, Jamie, Griff, and Hop Sing find themselves trapped in a deadly game of survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers! The Virginia City Scribes are back with another adventure just for you. We hope that you choose to join us on as this twisty, turny story unfolds. Please note, this is a standalone story. Reading our other stories is not necessary to understand this story, though we encourage you to take a look at our previous stories if you feel so inclined. In fact, careful readers might recognize some characters in this story who were mentioned in our most recent "Going Home." We would like to acknowledge Walter Black, writer of S9E5 "Night of Reckoning." Though not a WHI, this story was inspired by the events that occur in the episode. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Bonanza_.**

**As always, we welcome any and all feedback. Without further ado, please enjoy the first of many chapters! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Have a good trip, you two," Ben Cartwright smiled as he hoisted a packed bag onto the roof of the stagecoach.

"And bring us each back something good from Boston, you hear?" said Griff King. He squinted as the early morning sun shone brightly in his eyes. It was so early that Virginia City had barely woken up, but it already seemed like the perfect day to start a long journey.

"Only if you promise to be a good boy when we're gone," Candy Canaday slyly teased as he straightened his tie.

Hoss Cartwright laughed at Griff's request. "Don't you listen to Candy," he said jovially. "We'll bring you and everyone else back somethin' real special.

"Maybe just bring back your brother?" Ben Cartwright suggested hopefully. "We really would love to see him."

"Oh, yeah!" Griff added. "You'll tell Adam that we sure do miss him around here?"

"It'll be the first thing outta our mouths," Hoss promised.

"With you and Candy gone, things'll be quiet around the Ponderosa. I'll get a chance to finish a book in peace without all your hollerin'. Maybe even snag an extra piece of pie at supper." He winked and shook Candy's and Hoss's hands vigorously to say goodbye.

"Just take care of that burn," Hoss advised, nodding his head towards Griff's bandaged left hand. "I want to see that healed when we get back."

"Oh, definitely," agreed Griff, slowly making a half-fist with his left hand to test out his range of motion. "I want to get back to real work! It's bad enough I couldn't join the rest of the hands on the cattle drive."

"Good thing there are plenty of chores you can do even with a busted hand," Candy joked. "I'm sure you'll be a big help to Hop Sing."

"Well, I hate to be the one to force you to go," Ben sighed, "But you'd better get up on there so you can get a move on. After all, we wouldn't want you to be late for your train."

The father quickly hugged each man before allowing them to settle themselves into the stagecoach. As sad as he was to see Hoss and Candy leave for an extended period of time, Ben was excited that they would get a chance to meet Adam's ship as it pulled into the Boston harbor. Spending time with family might lead to Adam's deciding to return to the Ponderosa for an extended visit or, dare Ben hope, permanently.

He and Griff waved and shouted farewells until the stagecoach were out of sight.

Ben mounted Buck as Griff did the same with Thunder. "Thanks for helping me see them off." He adjusted his hat to one side so that he could look at Griff without the sun blinding him. "It always helps to ride back to the Ponderosa with someone else after saying goodbye."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," the younger man responded. "Besides, I'd rather be here than pitching hay with Joe and Jamie. Let's ride back real slow. By the time we arrive home, the work will be done!"

Ben laughed and shook his head. "Oh, I think we can find something for you to do, young man!"

"I knew you were gonna say that!" Griff replied with a lopsided grin.

The two men spent the rest of the ride back home bantering lightly and enjoying one another's company. Ben found Griff to be rather talkative once he opened up which filled his heart with pride. The boy had come a long way since his arrival to the Ponderosa where he had a hard time adjusting to life without iron bars to the young man he was today where he could genuinely laugh at the jokes that the other ranch hands shared. Of course, there were times when the nightmares found a way of catching up to Griff, but he wasn't alone to face them anymore. He had friends to get him through the darkest hours, to stand by his side and guide him in the right direction should he falter. Ben looked forward to the day Griff would be released from his sentence, when he could go anywhere he wanted without the restrictions that came with his parole. Maybe he would even choose to stay at the Ponderosa permanently. Until that day, Ben vowed, he would help him as much as he could in preparing him for the world outside.

* * *

Clutching the bloodstained cloth tightly to his chest, Butch Toliver wheezed as he dragged another agonizing breath through his lungs. He leaned forward in his saddle, struggling to stay on his horse. Things didn't go according to plan the previous night, and Butch took a bullet high up near the shoulder. If only it had travelled further to his left then maybe, just maybe he might not have felt like he was waiting at death's door.

"Butch? Hey Butch, stay with me, ya hear?" Young Billy Toliver said softly as he rode alongside his gravely wounded brother. It seemed not so long ago when he had taken a bullet to the back. He could still remember how the wound burned like fire and he thought he would die at any moment but by some miracle he had pulled through. It was because of Butch that he had survived. It was Butch who found a doctor in one of the towns they passed through. One they could trust to dig the bullet out of him and who allowed him to rest in a hidden room. Had he not been a skilled at cracking open safes Gabe would have left him to die on the road and probably Cole would have done the same, but not Butch. Not his big brother. He knew it in his heart that even he were useless to the gang he would have refused to give up and threatened to shoot the first man who so much as suggested it. No, Butch would never leave _anyone_ behind, even a cold blooded killer like Gabe who had his fair share of injuries. The question that rolled through his mind as the gang rode through the country was, would Gabe abandon Butch? And what would happen if Butch didn't make it this time? Would Gabe take over and lead? No, I can't let that happen, Billy thought nervously. _He's not gonna die_. _Not like this._

A pain filled moan was the only response that came from Butch, who was looking paler by the minute.

"Hey, kid! You know where we are?" Cole twisted in his saddle and called out behind him.

"Reno?" Billy asked.

"Nope. Looks like we're getting closer to Virginia City. Thought you mighta remembered seeing as you courted a girl there last time we visited," Cole replied with a snigger.

A blush swept through Billy's cheeks. "Yeah, I remember," he said quietly then raised his voice when he recalled the city housed something else they needed other than the gold shipment. "Hey, Virginia City's got a doctor!"

"That they do, Billy. But first let's lie low until sundown then we can head into town. Our faces will be harder to see on them posters they surely have pinned up," Gabe added.

Billy held the reins with one hand and reached out with the other to touch Butch's shoulder, being careful not to startle him. "You hear that, Butch? We'll get you patched up in no time!"

Butch turned his head weakly to look at his younger brother. "If I don't… If I..." A coughing fit stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't say it, Butch! You're gonna be just fine!" Billy said, keeping a hand on his brother's arm to hold him in his saddle. "I'll make sure of it."

Cole and Gabe exchanged a knowing look between them. Butch was gonna die, they both thought. It was just a matter of when. Returning their gaze back ahead of him, Cole squinted his eyes against the sun and saw what looked like a rancher's house. A big house. "Over there. We'll hole up at that ranch. I'm sure the folks would be hospitable enough to feed us, too. I'm starving!"

"If they ain't feeling hospitable from the get go," Gabe sneered, patting his sidearm. "They will be soon enough."

"Sure is quite the spread," Cole remarked as they quietly approached the front gates. "And in Nevada Territory no less. You don't suppose this is that Ben Cartwright's place, do ya? I've heard some talk about him last we were in Virginia City. In fact, I'm pretty sure a lotta folks know 'im. Mighty rich, too!"

Gabe looked around the property and realized that Cole must have been correct. "I do believe you are right," he responded. "And I do believe I've got an idea that Ben Cartwright might give us a helping hand with seeing as we're a man down for our next show."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As always, we'd like to thank our readers for joining us on our adventure!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Joe Cartwright whistled a simple tune to himself as he returned the pitchfork back to the nail upon which it hung in the barn. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together to chase away the early morning chill that had crept into his body. The days were still warm, but the nights were slowly transitioning into autumnal temperatures, not that Joe minded. The crispness in the air energized him and the orange-yellow hues the Ponderosa would soon show were the prettiest colors he could imagine adorning the land.

The sound of hoofbeats made Joe cease whistling his melody. He quickly locked the barn door and walked away to see what was going on outside. The sight of three men on horseback, one of them hunched over the saddle and breathing heavily, met him.

"Howdy," Joe greeted, eyeing the men carefully. He noted that the broad shouldered one was staring at him intently without moving a muscle. Knowing full well that apart from Hop Sing and Jamie who were inside the house, Joe was on his own and if these men were looking for trouble, he was clearly outmatched, he decided to remain hospitable toward them. "You fellas look like you could use some help. What happened?"

"We sure could," Billy answered. "My brother is injured, and we haven't eaten in at least a day. Could you oblige us with a meal, some water and a place for us to rest a spell, please?"

Joe took note that none of the men answered his question about what happened to them and frankly, none of them looked like they would divulge any information about their themselves. "Water pump's in the back," Joe pointed behind his shoulder. "Your brother don't look good. Let me send someone for a doctor. He'll be needin' him." Joe started towards the house to ask Jamie to ride for Doc Martin's and secretly to stop by Sheriff Roy Coffee's office. "Jamie!" Joe called to his younger brother, opening up the front door. "Jamie, I need you to ride int-"

Before Joe could do anything, a forceful hand pulled the door shut and a cold, metal object pressed into the small of his back. "I think you misunderstood Billy a tad," a tense voice informed Joe. "Ain't your fault. He didn't explain himself too good." The man grabbed Joe's shoulder so that he faced him while his companion snatched Joe's pistol from his gun belt. "Let's start by getting to know each other. My name's Gabe Toliver. This here is my brother, Cole. Them's…" He jutted his head toward Billy, who was helping his brother down from his horse and walking him over to the house. "Them's is my cousins, Billy, the funny-looking kid, and Butch, the one who's got one foot on Earth and one in Hell. We is the Toliver Gang, maybe you've heard of us. And we're gonna be staying here for a little while. Don't nobody need to get hurt, if you do what we say. Otherwise…" Gabe paused so that Joe could hear Cole click off the safety of Joe's gun and pointed it at his head. "Now, are we clear?"

"Joe, I didn't hear what you said!" Jamie shouted from inside the house. He opened the front door, only to find his older brother being held up at gunpoint. "What's happening?" he gaped as Cole shifted his aim to Jamie. The sixteen-year-old quickly put up his hands in a motion to surrender, worried both for himself and his brother. "Joe?"

Gabe did not flinch, knowing that Cole would shoot before Jamie could even think of doing something that would ruin their siege. "Oh, _Joe_, is it?" he teased.

Joe remained silent and hoped Jamie would follow suit.

"I see you got a younger brother, too, Joe. That's right good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you or him, now would we?" Gabe shifted his attention to his cousin. "Billy, take Butch into the house. I think me and Joe understand each other now. Boys!" Gabe addressed. "I think our luck is finally turning around. Get the horses outta sight, Cole. Put 'em in the stable."

* * *

"So, this is your big plan, is it?" Joe scoffed, eyeing the youngest of the group. "Tie us up and then, what? Have us all watch your brother die?"

Billy's blood boiled at Joe's callous prediction. "Shut up! You just keep your mouth shut!" he ranted. "I'm gonna clean out that wound and take the bullet out. He'll be good as new, you'll see." Billy unbuttoned Butch's shirt so he could get a better look at the injury, though all of the blood made it difficult for him to see where Butch's skin ended and the hole started. "Bandages! Water! Get them now!" he demanded, pointing his gun at the one he heard Gabe call 'Joe.'

Anger bubbled inside Joe's gut as he stared down the barrel of the young man's gun. The boy couldn't be much older than Jamie and his hand shook as he held the pistol threateningly.

"Now look, I've got ten men coming back from a cattle drive any minute. I can get you bandages, water and food then you best get on outta here!" Joe warned. He tried his best to keep the his temper in check but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

Billy clicked the safety off the gun and held it steady. "I'm not asking again."

Gabe was impressed by his young cousin's actions. Finally, he was living up to the Toliver name! "You heard him! And no funny business. If you don't come back with our supplies, I'm gonna put a bullet in your kid brother's head here." Reaching out he grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him closer to emphasize his point.

Joe started for the kitchen to comply with the men's orders when the man named Cole burst through the front door with Hop Sing held in front of him.

"Caught him trying to sneak out the back! Says he's the cook. Thought 'bout shooting him but I could really use a nice hot meal." Cole shoved the slighter man in the back.

Gabe nodded. "Did you hide our horses?"

"Sure did," Cole replied.

"Good. Alright, what's his name?"

"Don't know. He didn't say," Cole shrugged.

"Change of plans. Joe, you stay here where I can keep an eye on you. Tell your Chinaman to bring us what we need and tell him to be quick about it. Same rules apply. If he tries anything, young Jamie here will pay the price."

Joe swallowed hard then turned to the man in his father's employ. "It's alright, Hop Sing. These men just want some bandages, water and food. Get them what they need so they can be on their way."

Hop Sing nodded. "Okay, Joe. Hop Sing get bandages, water, and soup." Swiftly, he disappeared into the kitchen to do as he was asked.

Billy stowed away his gun and attended to Butch who lay sprawled out on the couch.

"Get over there with your brother," Gabe ordered, shoving Jamie toward Joe none too gently. "Cole, I don't trust that cook. Make sure he doesn't poison our food." Once Cole had left the room, he rounded on Joe once more. "Now, is your Pa, Ben Cartwright? Where is he?"

Joe felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as it appeared the Tolivers didn't just stumble on to their property. They had something else they wanted, other than food and help for their wounded man. But what? "What do you want with our, Pa?"

Gabe's eyes began to bulge, his patience had run dry. "NOW LOOK HERE! I ASK THE QUESTIONS, NOT YOU, GOT IT?" Taking in a deep breath, he lowered his voice a few octaves, "We're gonna all wait here quietly for a while and you'll do as you're told cause I got no qualms killin' a kid." His eyes flicked in the direction of the red-headed boy, ensuring both Cartwrights knew he would carry out his threat in a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to our readers and one reviewer! We hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Tolivers, as well as Joe and Jamie Cartwright along with Hop Sing, all stared at Billy's futile attempts to save his gravely wounded brother. The tension in the room was so thick for each person that no one even noticed the front door had swung open to reveal Griff and Ben, arriving home from seeing off Candy and Hoss.

"Howdy, we're ho-" Griff began to announce but the words died on his lips as soon as he saw the strangers in the house.

"Hold it!" Gabe snapped and quickly drew his gun as Cole hurried to remove Ben's pistol from his possession.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ben demanded, as one of the strangers took his gun out of his holster. "Who are you people?" Ben's anger was mingled with concern as he scanned the house searching for his two sons. Finally, his gaze fell on Joe and Jamie and he was relieved to see that they, as well as Hop Sing, were unharmed.

"Hey, this one ain't got no pistol," observed Cole as he searched for a gun on the taller and younger of the newcomers. "You a coward or something?"

Gabe stared at the dark-haired young man. Something about him was familiar. He was sure they had met somewhere before, but where? He sauntered over to him. "Cole asked ya a question, boy! Where's your gun?"

Griff clenched his fists by his side, ignoring the pain this caused his injured left hand. He recognized that voice and that face anywhere. The man was part of the Toliver gang. The same gang who took his horse, Thunder, and left him in Billings almost a year ago. And the same men who slowed him, Candy and Lucas down when they were on a mission to save the people he cared about. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by an ear-splitting holler and the spittle that sprayed on his face.

"I ASKED YA A QUESTION!"

Jamie flinched and looked to Joe who placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Cole let out a dry laugh as he watched his brother, Gabe intimidate his victim. "He don't hear too good."

Ben quickly stepped in to distract the men. "Look, just take whatever it is you want and get out of my house. I have more food, water, blankets and bandages for your friend. I can get you fresh horses."

Gabe turned to face the older man and sneered. "Oh, I think we will be leavin' with more than that, Mr. Cartwright. Now, I'm havin' a conversation with this deaf and dumb boy here. Why don't you sit down over there where Cole can keep an eye on ya and shut your mouth!"

"He's unarmed. Why don't you leave him be?" Joe piped up, worried of what the men would do to Griff when they find out he was of no value to them.

Gabe smiled wolfishly at Joe before wheeling around and driving his fist hard into the unarmed youth's stomach.

An involuntary cry tore through Griff's throat and his knees buckled. He crumpled to the ground, doubled over, groaning in pain and gasping ineffectually for air.

Jamie's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock, fear and anger. Joe's hand tightened on his shoulder until it hurt, but he remained still and silent.

"There was no need for that!" Ben barked angrily, stepping forward but stopped when Cole raised his gun and aimed it at him.

"There's a need if I say there's a need." Gabe knelt down then drew out a hunting knife and grabbed a fistful of the downed man's hair, yanking his head up. "Answer my question or I'll cut out your tongue!" He held the knife in front of his victim's eyes then traced it down his cheek to his jawline and letting the tip come to rest at his throat, pressing into the skin but without breaking it.

"P-paroled," Griff choked out, trying not to wince at the sharp pain of the blade jabbing at his throat and looking in Gabe's eyes to see that the man meant every word of his threat. "I'm on parole and can't… Can't carry no gun."

"Oh, a con," Gabe marveled, sheathing his knife and opening his fingers so that his victim's head dropped to the ground.

After what felt like a considerably long time, Griff finally managed to draw some oxygen into his lungs and the pain began to subside. He pushed himself up to his knees then stood slowly, aware that he could only do so because his tormentor allowed it.

"Must be pretty stupid if you got caught by the law, whatever you did to end up in prison," Cole snidely remarked.

Griff's fingers trembled as he ran them through his hair to fix the lock that Gabe pulled out of place. He steeled his face into a look of indifference despite the worry and fear he felt for everyone at the Tolivers' mercy. He reflected back to his time in jail and felt the barriers rise within him just as they had done so each and every day to hide his fear. "I hammered a man with a pickaxe," he reported coolly, remembering how he had recounted this many times during his stint at the Nevada State Prison. Ignoring the ache in his belly, he resisted the urge to rub at the bruise he knew was forming under his shirt and continued, "Woulda killed him if someone hadn't stopped me."

"A tough guy, huh?" Gabe raised one of his eyebrows. "I'll beat the tough right outta ya if I get the notion," he threatened. "Or…" He strolled over to the couch and took Jamie's chin in between his fingers. "Maybe I'll just beat this kid here. Is that what you want?"

A chorus of no's erupted from Ben and Joe while Jamie tried and failed to escape Gabe's grasp.

Unable to stand idly by, Joe moved in to rescue Jamie, but Gabe pressed the barrel of his pistol against the teen's head stopping him in his tracks.

"Back off!" Gabe snapped. "I see we got ourselves another tough guy!

Griff could not stop his sharp intake of breath when he saw how easily, and ready Gabe was going to harm Jamie. "No," he mumbled in defeat, forcing the invisible barriers to lower slightly.

"I can't hear you, con!" Gabe grinned.

"No!" Griff burst out. "No, I said NO!'"

"That's more like it," Gabe drawled, letting go of Jamie's face.

"Look, I've offered you everything I can," Ben said stoically. "Take whatever it is you need and go. We don't want any more trouble. Why stay here and take the chance of the law finding you?"

"He's right," interrupted Billy. "Let's just take care of Butch and get outta here!" He turned to look at Hop Sing. "You! Get me more bandages. Try anything and I will shoot one of your friends by the time you set foot in this room."

Ben gave a short nod, prompting Hop Sing to follow Billy's order.

"Except helping Butch ain't the only thing I want, Ben Cartwright," Gabe revealed with an evil glint in his eye that stilled the room. "What I want is your help with something much bigger. Oh, yessiree! And you're gonna do as we say if you want your family to survive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to our wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters! We hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Joe's anger began to get the better of him. "My father just said-"

"I know what he said!" Gabe cried. "I need a different kind of help than all that. Food, water, bandages, those things don't interest me. No, not even money. At least, not the kind of petty cash you probably have stored in this house. No, I know ranches like this got all their wealth tied up in stocks, bonds, deals, credit and whatever's left locked away in a safe in the bank," Gabe resentfully sighed. "What I want is the gold shipment that's arriving in Reno. It's due to cross through Virginia City Territory late tomorrow afternoon. Y'see, that's why we was in the area in the first place. Now with Butch hurt," he sneered. "We're down a man for our trip. And that don't bode well for our plans. Nope. Don't bode well at all. So, I thought you could help us by taking Butch's place."

Ben recoiled at the mere thought of aiding a robbery, riding with the infamous Toliver gang.

"Yes, siree," continued Gabe. "I'd like you to ride with us, have everyone see you helping us. Ain't no lawman within five hundred miles who would even think of drawing on Ben Cartwright and his new friends, even if they figured out you was helping us as a hostage."

"A lawman might not even figure out that much," Cole joked.

"Do this, and your pretty little family won't be harmed," said Gabe. "Try anything, and you won't have no family to come home to. We'll make sure of that."

"Bandages," Hop Sing announced as he reentered the living room. "And ointment. Will help stop infection, if not already start." He had tried his best to be as helpful as can be in the hopes that these strange men would not harm the Cartwrights and they would go on their way sooner rather than later.

Billy accepted the materials without a word of thanks and began using the bandages to staunch the flow of blood. "Butch, you with me?" Billy prompted. "Open your eyes, brother. Come on, stay with me."

"Mm'here," Butch rasped. "Where 'r'we?"

"We need a doctor. Now," Billy emphasized to the room at large, a hint of panic resonating in his voice. "I ain't gonna let him die."

Joe placed a protective arm around Jamie's shoulders while Ben slowly sidled up to Griff, who stood staring at the floor, clenching and unclenching his right hand at his side.

In a low voice, Ben asked, "You alright?"

Griff nodded, not making any eye contact with his employer. It was just like when he was in prison and he would hide his pain and fear and not show any emotion at all. To react to whatever was happening to him and around him or accept sympathy from an inmate was a show of weakness and it often got others hurt or made things worse for himself.

Ben noted Griff was deliberately not looking at him or being very responsive but he could see the young man was clearly affected by the events that played out. They all were.

"Fine," Gabe relented. "We'll send Cole into town for the doctor. Just keep focusing on your brother."

"Keep out of sight," Billy warned. "I don't want to take a chance that you get recognized and don't come back. In fact, why don't you take a Cartwright with you? Have him fetch the doctor and stay in the shadows."

"And tell the doctor what?" critiqued Ben. "Come to the Ponderosa because a bunch of no good outlaws have taken my family hostage? That the leader of the Toliver gang is bleeding out on my couch but don't contact the sheriff?" Ben deliberately spoke slowly to buy more time for himself and everyone in the room. He most certainly did not want to be separated from his family or to leave them alone with dangerous men such as Gabe and Billy. "You'd be better off taking Butch directly to a doctor."

Before Ben could continue to speak, Gabe slapped him across the face, hard and loud.

"Pa!" Jamie said involuntarily, conveying the worry that he and everyone else felt at the sudden assault.

Gabe retrieved a knife from his back pocket and forced it to Ben's throat. "How about I start carving my initials into your face, Cartwright?" he suggested wildly. "Would the doc have cause to come out here then?"

"Yeah," Cole added. "Mine, too!"

When Joe noticed that Gabe and Cole was fixated on Ben, he quietly stood up and inched towards the gun rack. He held his breath and shared a desperate look with Jamie, moving his eyes from Jamie's to the back door. The silent communication reached Jamie, who knew that if he could use the opportunity Joe was going to provide him to escape, that he could save his entire family.

As Joe cautiously and quickly stepped towards the gun rack, Jamie arose from the couch and turned towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Cole yelled as he saw what was going on out of the corner of his eye.

Joe elevated his speed to a sprint, hoping that Jamie did the same. Before he had the chance to twist his head around to see if his younger brother and father remained safe, a shot rang out and Joe felt a searing pain in the middle of his lower back. He lost consciousness before his body hit the ground with a thud.

"Joe!" Jamie exclaimed. He started to run towards the crumpled figure of his brother, but Gabe put himself in between Jamie and Joe to stop the teenager from moving. "Get back to the couch," he ordered menacingly, bending down so that his face was nearly touching Jamie's. "Now, or I'll put a bullet in your pa, too."

Jamie swallowed, struggling to force his body to obey Gabe's words and not to run over to Joe. Griff saw the hesitation cross the boy's face and gave a short nod to give Jamie the strength to do what he needed to do to stay alive. "It was a good try," Griff whispered so low only Jamie could hear. "Joe'll be alright. He's seen worse."

"G-Gabe, Gabe!" Butch huffed, sentient enough to understand what had just happened. "Unacceptable. Backshooter!" Butch accused of his cousin. He was cut off by a wave of pain at the small movement he made. "A disgrace to our name."

Billy quickly put a cloth on his older brother's head to calm him. He said nothing, but pondered why Gabe chose to shoot Joe when he just as easily could have put JAmie at gunpoint to force Joe's cooperation.

The Toliver stood up to address the rest of the room. "This is what happens to tough guys and heroes. I don't want anymore trouble with you people, you hear?" He waved his gun around to support his point. "Don't nobody try nothing or this is what'll happen." Without so much as a glance to Joe, Gabe put his boot under Joe's torso and turned him over, hearing the injured man breathe unevenly.

"Get him in the armchair," he ordered Ben. "And then get ready to go visit the doc. Your boy's life might depend on it. Any more smart mouthed comments about our plan?"

Ben ignored Gabe's taunts as he gingerly moved Joe from off the floor and into the armchair that faced the couch. "Joseph, Joseph," he crooned softly. "Can you hear me? It's you pa. You're going to be alright now, okay, Joseph. I'm going to ride out for the doc and be back in no time at all. Just hang on, son. Hang on."

Joe's hands trembled and he forced his eyes open just for a second until they shut on their own accord. "Pa… Pa, careful," he whispered. "Be careful. 'M sorry," he sighed. "I was just trying to-"

"I know," Ben quickly shushed. "I know, son. I'll be back soon."

"Come on, come on!" Billy hastened. "We're wasting time here. Cole, get Cartwright and get going."

Cole did not make a move towards the door until Gabe silently nodded, granting him permission to do as Billy said. It was clear to everyone in the room but Billy who was running the show.

"And Cole," Gabe summoned, motioning for the man to come close to him so they could have a private discussion. "Don't let anyone come back with Cartwright. No lawman and no doctor. We can't risk bringing anyone else here."

"But Butch'll die without a doc for sure!" answered Cole, shocked at his brother's orders. "I know he'll probably die with one, too, but Billy ain't gonna be happy about us not doing all we can."

"Having Butch croak is just the opportunity we need to run this gang our way. No more honor codes, no more of Butch's rules. Let him die here and now. It'll make everything that much easier for us."

Cole slapped his knee and patted Gabe on the back. "Oh, I see, I see," he grinned.

"Cartwright can bring back whatever the doc'll send with him. Bandages, painkiller, quinine, I don't really care. None of that it gonna save Butch anyway, but we've got to keep up appearances if Cartwright is gonna work this job with us."

"Besides," interjected Cole. "Maybe some of that stuff will save Cartwright's kid."

"That's what Cartwright will think," Gabe explained. "Not that any of these people are gonna be left alive by the time we leave here," he laughed before raising his voice again. "So, Cartwright, you ready to ride with Cole?"

Ben arose and with one last look at Joe, he moved towards Cole.

"Pa," Jamie nervously said. "I…"

"Me, too, son," Ben confirmed, knowing what Jamie was about to say. As worried as Ben was about Joe with his back injury, the father was also worried for his youngest son. Even before adopting Jamie, Ben could figure out that Jamie feared abandonment more than anything else, what with the death of his mother as a child and the death of his biological father not long after. "Griff," Ben said before Gabe pushed him out the door. "Take care of Jamie and Joe. I'm counting on you."

Griff straightened his shoulders at Ben's honest and vulnerable request. "I will," he promised just before the door slammed. Griff took in the sight before him. Ben was gone, Joe was injured. It would be up to him and Hop Sing to see them through this ordeal.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all our readers and reviewers for following our story. As a treat, here is a longer chapter today :-)**

**VCS**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Gabe paced back and forth in the room before he poured himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle he spotted on the large oak desk in the corner of the room. "Billy," he said, raising the bottle up as an offering. "You want?"

"No," Billy declined, not daring to take his eyes off Butch. "I hope he can wait until they get back with the doc," he sighed worriedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't hold my breath…" Gabe retorted to himself before knocking back the alcoholic drink.

Griff put his hands up in a surrendering gesture when he caught Gabe's eyes. "I'm just going to clean out Joe's wound, okay?" he announced. "You okay with that?"

"Fine," Gabe shrugged. "Up to you if you want to waste your time doing that."

Griff sidled over to Joe and ripped open his shirt to reveal the exit wound directly in line from where the bullet had entered in his lower back. The scent of metal hit his nose, sending Griff's thoughts back a few years to when he would take it upon himself to tend to the wounds of some of the injured prisoners while he was incarcerated. He blinked a few times to remind himself that he was on the Ponderosa, not in prison, and that this was Joe in front of him, not a nameless con who would probably kill Griff if he had half the chance. With new determination, Griff went to work to help his brave friend.

"Griff," Jamie said, snapping Griff out of his methodical, dissociative thoughts. "How is he?"

"He's...he's gonna be okay, soon as we get more bandages," Griff replied, downplaying the severity of Joe's injury. Removing his neckerchief from around his neck, he used it to staunch the bleeding. "Hold this here and press down on it." Griff guided Jamie and held his hand over the wadded material that covered the wound.

Joe cried out in pain from the pressure pressing against his injury and from the movement of Griff leaning him back at an angle in his seat.

Jamie started to recoil, not wanting to hurt his brother further.

"No, Jamie! Keep that pressure on no matter what, you hear? He's losing too much blood. He can't afford to lose any more," Griff instructed firmly.

Jamie nodded and followed Griff's directions.

Griff straightened up slowly, wincing as he did from the punch he received earlier. He faced Gabe who was eyeing him from across the room. "I need to get some bandages and water," Griff retorted, once again maintaining his toughened facade.

Without taking his eyes off the cow-hand, Gabe called out, "Hey, cook! You heard 'im. Go get more bandages and water." Then, addressing the young man once more, he said, "I remember you now. You're that kid we ran into a ways back when young Billy was all shot up. Small world, ain't it?"

Griff chose to remain silent.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I know you remember me, too. Saw it in your eyes the moment you walked through the door." Gabe relaxed into the desk chair, putting his feet up onto the desk and crossing his legs.

"You stole my horse," Griff accused.

"_Borrowed_. Left him and the others in town as Butch promised. You found him?"

"Yes," Griff answered, without looking Gabe as he gestured to Jamie that they would need to lean Joe forward and toward the side so they could check and clean the entry wound of the bullet.

"Good, cause I'll be riding him outta here and this time, I'll make sure you ain't gettin' him back. Watchya gonna do about it?" Gabe taunted.

Griff knew he was being goaded into doing something he would later regret and as tempted as he was to retaliate, he thought about Jamie. He couldn't put him at risk from Gabe's wrath. "Nothing," he finally answered.

Disappointed that the boy didn't take the bait, Gabe scowled in disgust. "You afraid of me, boy?"

Since Griff would not defend himself, Jamie decided to come to his aid. "Griff ain't afraid of anyone," the teenager hurled back, finding it much easier to look at Gabe than it was to look at Joe's wound, even if the blood was starting to slow from Griff's nursing efforts.

"Well now, is that so? You holdin' out on me, con, is that it? No answer huh? Don't make the boy a liar!" Gabe challenged cruelly.

Griff bit down on his tongue to prevent what was inside his head from escaping his lips. After a moment of intense silence, he finally spoke, "Jamie, hand me that glass of water, would you? As long as Joe's sitting up, we best get him to drink something."

"I…" Jamie trailed off, cocking his head to the side as he turned to face Griff. "Sure, sure. Here." Jamie obliged Griff, but could not keep the puzzled expression off of his face. Doubts regarding Griff's courage and ability to protect the ranch in his father's absence started to creep into Jamie's head. _Why isn't he standing up for himself? How could he just agree to Gabe taking Thunder? Griff loves Thunder! What if he really is afraid of the Tolivers? _

"Don't be too hard on him, kid," Gabe mocked as if reading Jamie's thoughts. "Lotsa people are afraid of me. And you know something else? That's a real smart feeling to have. I'm downright scary."

"Yeah, real scary," Billy scoffed. "Lay off him, Gabe. We already shot one of them. Just ease up." Billy was never one to intimidate their victims quite like Gabe always seemed to do. That was more Butch's style anyway, but with Butch, Billy knew that the intimidation and the mind games always had a purpose. With Gabe, it was different. More like a pleasurable pastime than a means to an end. "Have another drink."

"I hope you choke on that drink," Griff mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Gabe demanded.

"_I said,_ they've been gone about an hour, don't you think?" Griff smoothly lied. "Just talking to myself." Griff grabbed the afghan draped over the back of the chair and wrapped it around Joe's shoulders. "Okay, Jamie, I've got him all bandaged up as good as I can. You can move your hand now." Griff saw how tense Jamie's arms were and the boy did not move at all, as if he were afraid that one wrong move with his hand would instantly kill Joe. "Jamie? Jamie?" Griff elbowed Jamie gently to capture his attention. "Jamie, I've got Joe fixed up as best we can for now. The wound ain't bleeding like it was anymore." The twenty year old placed his own injured hand over Jamie's and tugged it away from the wound. "You did real good, Jamie."

"R-real g-good, li'l brother," Joe hoarsely added.

"Joe!" Jamie gasped. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Whoa, easy," Griff reminded him. "Don't overwhelm him."

"M'fine," Joe responded, despite his weakened voice and obvious agony. "Just stay safe, m'kay? Listen to Griff. 'M right here with y-you both."

"Doc'll be here soon," Griff said, feeling Joe's forehead. It was slick with sweat and growing warm. "Don't you worry about us. Why don't you try to get some shut eye?"

Joe wordlessly nodded, letting his head recline backwards to rest against the cushion on the back of the chair and drifted to sleep, temporarily escaping his pain.

"Sleep is the best thing for him," Griff reassured Jamie. "Sometimes the heat from the bullet cauterizes the wound itself, helps fight against infection. Still, he's lucky the bullet ain't trapped in there."

"Sure, real lucky," Jamie sighed. "I wish Pa would come back."

"Oh, they'll be back soon," Billy piped up. "Cole wouldn't let Butch just die."

Instead of replying to Billy, Griff watched Gabe's reaction to Billy's claim. The ex-con noticed a flash of a sneer spread across the other Toliver's face before it disappeared just as quickly. Griff stored that piece of information away, resolved to keep it from Jamie, who had more than enough to worry about as it was.

"I think Butch is chilling," Billy announced, rubbing his hands up and down Butch's trembling arms.

"I can start a fire," volunteered Griff. "You okay with that?" His head swiveled from Gabe to Billy to make each man question his authority over the other.

"Go 'head," Gabe quickly stated so as to be the one to give permission to Griff. "But keep in mind I got a clear shot through your brother's red head from here," he reminded.

"He ain't my brother," Jamie quickly corrected. "Griff just works for our family."

Griff stayed silent and refrained from showing the hurt that Jamie's quick and seemingly callous response caused him. Instead, he fiddled with the firewood to distract himself from the mixed emotions that was triggered by Jamie's surprising remark. Griff did not realize how strongly he had let himself get attached to the Cartwrights until he heard Jamie declare he considered Griff to be just an employee. After he managed to light the fire, Griff putzed around with the wood. Soon, the smell of smoke and crackle of flames filled the room.

"Thank you," Billy said genuinely, noticing Butch's shaking slowed and eventually ceased.

"What happened to yer hand?" Gabe smirked, walking up behind Griff.

Without turning around but bracing himself against any unexpected attack, Griff replied in a clipped tone, "Branding accident."

"Does it hurt?" Gabe asked without a shred of concern in his voice.

Griff threw a sidelong glance and slowly turned around. "Nothing I can't manage."

"I'll keep that mind," came the veiled threat.

Griff had a distinct feeling whatever Gabe meant, it wasn't pleasant. He locked eyes with the burly criminal and held his gaze for a long moment.

Gabe finally broke into a sardonic laugh waiting for a reaction from his intended audience. "When this is over, you and I are gonna dance. I wanna see what you're really made of. Just you and me, kid. Now I bet prison life taught you a thing or two. Well, I can tell ya that I got a few tricks of my own."

Griff was determined not to fall for the man's provocation. He broke eye contact and started to head back toward Jamie when a strong hand grabbed his arm, gripping him tightly like a vice and held him in place.

Gabe's face was mere inches from Griff's as he continued to taunt him. "You're a killer just like me. I can see it in your eyes. Difference between you and me is, you're tryin dang hard to hide it, but deep down you know I'm right. You're just holdin' back cause of the boy over there. Funny thing is, he thinks you're a coward, but I know better. Maybe you oughta prove it to him."

Griff drew himself up to full height and said between gritted teeth, "I'm nothing like you!" He yanked his arm free, shaking from the adrenaline rushing through his veins and quickly walked over to where Jamie was still kneeling beside his brother.

"Here. I make sandwiches," Hop Sing announced, setting a platter down onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. The stack of food filled the room with the scent of warm bread.

Gabe eyed the food and Hop Sing warily. "You trying to poison me, Chinaman?"

Hop Sing shook his head. "No. No poison. Ham." He held Gabe's gaze just as steadily.

"You eat it first," Gabe ordered Griff, snapping his fingers.

Griff shrugged and let a wry smile be his only answer before grabbing a sandwich and taking a large bite. He took a second sandwich from the tray and handed it to Jamie. "Thanks, Hop Sing."

Jamie echoed Griff's gratitude, but he could not being himself to take any of the offered food.

"You need to eat, too," Hop Sing admonished. "Keep strength up. Your father be back soon."

Satisfied that the food was safe, Gabe greedily snatched a sandwich from the platter and began eating noisily. "Not bad," he remarked between bites, going for a second sandwhich after practically inhaling the first. "For some stupid chink."

Hop Sing bowed as if he had not heard the comment. "Now, I go make coffee," he explained as he made his way back to the kitchen muttering under his breath, "For some dumb apeman."

Jamie continued to stare at the sandwich, knowing that Hop Sing was correct but unable to bring himself to take a bite out of fear his stomach would rebel. "Hop Sing's right," Griff reminded him. "Try to have a little for now. Save the rest for later."

Jamie obeyed Griff's advice, barely tasting the miniscule mouthfuls as he forced himself to swallow the morsels. Griff sat with Jamie, but uncomfortably so. He could see Jamie's respect for him declining at every jeer Gabe threw his way, and there was nothing Griff wanted to do more than to stop that from happening again by clocking Gabe in the jaw. The rational part of Griff's brain, however, reminded him that he would have to do whatever it took to keep Jamie safe, especially now that Ben was gone and Joe injured. Even if that meant Jamie would think less of Griff, at least Jamie would be alive to think anything of him at all.

"Billy!" barked Gabe. "Eat."

Billy sighed and changed positions so his arm would not fall asleep from keeping the cloth on Butch's head. "Not hungry," he replied dejectedly.

"Hmm. How long's it take to go fetch a damn doctor?" Gabe tossed his head back to stare at the ceiling, feeling restless and bored as he waited for something he knew would never arrive.

Griff flexed his bandaged hand, which was stiffening by the minute. He thought back to the accident. Lucas's grip had slipped, catching the back of Griff's hand with the hot iron instead of the hide of a calf just over a week ago. The wound was taken care of right away and was healing nicely day by day. Griff knew, however, that part of the reason the burn was improving was because he had followed Doc Martin's instructions to ice his hand frequently. It had been all day since Griff had done so, and now he could feel the burn throbbing in rebellion. He twitched his lips, trying to hide the growing discomfort from both Jamie and Gabe.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We would like to thank all our readers and reviewers for following our story. We also weren't aware that there may have been an issue with the function allowing guest reviews disabled and do apologize to any non members of this site who tried to post a review but couldn't. We have fixed this as Guest reviews are of course welcomed!**

**VCS**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun had reached its peak by the time Ben Cartwright and his hostile companion had reached Virginia City. The two hour ride was spent mostly in silence after the few dead end attempts Ben made to reason with Cole Toliver and the gang's demands.

When they at last dismounted and tied their horses' reins to the hitching post, Cole lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes to further obscure his face and walked in close proximity to his hostage. He had removed his jacket and draped it over his arm to hide the pistol he was pointing at Cartwright's back.

"People are going to see you and recognize you. Then what?" Ben said in a low voice as they walked off the road and onto the wooden sidewalk.

"You best act real smart so they _don't_, if you wanna see your boys alive again!" Cole threatened, jabbing the barrel into the small of the rancher's back to emphasize his point.

Ben ground his teeth together and was faced with his first test: Alan, the banker.

"Howdy, Ben! Didn't expect to see you in town today, what with Hoss and Candy goin' away," Alan greeted, tipping his hat at both Ben and his companion.

"Yes, I hadn't planned to but Griff's burn got infected so I thought I'd go fetch the Doc. I've brought...er... Tom here along. He's helping me out on the ranch while Candy's away," Ben fabricated with gusto.

"Pleased to meet you, Tom! You know, there's no better man than Ben Carwright here to be workin' for!" Alan complimented.

"So I've heard," Cole said in a low voice so as not to draw too much attention from people passing by but loud enough to be heard by this acquaintance of the Cartwrights.

"Too right, Mister! Well, I must be off," Alan said then leaned in and whispered to Ben, "I've got a lot to prepare for the gold shipment tomorrow!"

Cole's head perked up the moment the words, _gold shipment_ left the other man's mouth. Gabe had his sights set on this job and here was Cole's chance to make his brother proud by bringing back some useful information. "Gold shipment eh? Guess you would be a very busy man… I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name, Sir?"

"Oh, I'm Alan Wiedermeyer. I'm Virginia City's Bank Manager. And yes, it's been a crazy week of preparations. That's why the bank's closed today and tomorrow," Alan explained. Despite Tom being a complete stranger, he felt no reason to distrust him, seeing that he was with Ben Cartwright. Afterall, Ben had the reputation of being the most trusted citizen in all of Nevada and anyone who rode with him had to be good, honest folk. It would be an insult to the Cartwright name to think otherwise. Besides, Alan thought, Ben didn't need no gold. The Ponderosa was worth far more than any gold shipment that passed through Virginia City.

"I see. And when are you expecting this shipment to arrive exactly? I mean, I take it, you'll be securing it in a safe place. You see, I know a thing or two about these sorts of shipments," Cole sweet-talked. "You could say I've been in the trade,"

Alan exchanged a look with Ben, feeling a little uncertain about divulging too much information to strangers, even if he were in the Cartwrights' employ.

"Tom's father has been involved with shipments back East, and now his son is thinking about going into business with him," Ben improvised.

Alan visibly relaxed and accepted Ben's explanation without question. "Oh, yes, it's a good business to be in, but mighty dangerous too. The trick is to never deliver them using the same route or at the same time of day. It's safer, if you know what I mean. Once it arrives we'll lock away the safe in the bank. I'm thinking it'll get here tomorrow afternoon, close to quarter to thr..."

"Well, Alan, it's been a pleasure but really we must be getting along," Ben cut in before Alan could mention the precise time he expected the gold to arrive.

"Of course, I'm sorry to keep you. I have much to do also. Good day, Ben and give my regards to Joe and Jamie, will ya? Tom, good luck!" Alan bade farewell and carried on his way.

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?" Ben hissed.

Angered by Ben's interruption, Cole forced him into an alley with one great push then shot his fist forward into the older man's lower back. Ben fell forward, his hands slammed against the wall of the next building. He could feel Cole's foul breath at the back of his neck as he was pinned in place. Squeezing his eyes shut and holding back a groan, all he could do was wait for the pain to subside.

"Don't ever do that again, Cartwright! Now you best start co-operatin' or things are gonna get mighty uncomfortable fer ya! And if that ain't enough to convince ya, think about what we'll do to your sons if things don't go according to plan!"

"You… leave… them alone," Ben weakly defended.

Cole pulled away and allowed Ben the room to turn around. "Let's go, old man! Move!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. The doctor will be away all day, tomorrow, and most of the next day, too," Ruth McMern informed Ben.

Ben's heart faltered when the young nurse in Doc Martin's office told him that Paul was out of town until tomorrow.

"I'm real sorry, Mr. Cartwright, but maybe I can help. Let me give you some things to take back for Griff." the woman offered.

"I would appreciate very much that, Ma'am," Ben accepted the offer. "Would you mind giving me a little extra? I want to make sure I have enough for Griff until Doc returns."

"Of course! Here, I'll put them in a bag. I've got some bandages, something to clean the wound." She tossed the materials in a black satchel. "This is in case the pain gets too severe. Oh, and you may as well take these. You mentioned his hand could be infected, so these might help," the kind and softly spoken nurse instructed, retrieving a few more medicines. She packed everything she gathered in the small bag. "And if you forget which medicine is for what ailment, it's all labelled."

Ben thanked the nurse and left the office with Cole in tow.

"Where's the doc?" Cole said, eyeing the back door of the office in case Ben had made the stupid choice to blab to his friends about the Tolivers' presence at his ranch. He had been silently practicing a convoluted explanation as to why he would not allow the doctor to accompany them back to the ranch, just like Gabe had asked him to do.

"Not here," Ben sighed. "And he won't be back for a few days." He shook his head. "Paul is the only doctor in this area. I have some medicine here that Butch and Joe can use. But both really need to see a trained physician."

When Ben met Cole's face, he was taken aback by the glee that his expression showed after he had just been told the only person who could possibly save his cousin's life was away.

"Golly," Cole remarked. "That was easy."

"Easy?" Ben's brow furrowed. The agony over thinking that Joe would have to survive without a doctor's help already overwhelmed Ben's thoughts, but the joy evident on Cole's face was enough to make Ben's blood boil. "You're willing to let your cousin die as long as Joe dies, too?" he gaped.

"No," Cole retorted. "I don't give two hoots about your son. All's I know is Gabe didn't want no doctor to save Butch." As soon as Cole realized that he had blown Gabe's secret, he flinched backwards. "No, no, you weren't supposed to hear that!" he wailed, his finger getting too close to the trigger of the gun for Ben's liking. "You tricked me, Cartwright! Tricked me good!"

"So this was all just a ruse," Ben murmured, his breath quickening. "Just a bit of a time waster for Billy's sake as he watches his brother die. Is that it?"

"So what if it is?" Cole huffed. "Just keep your mouth shut about this when we get back to the ranch, ya hear? Come on!" He roughly pushed Ben towards Buck to indicate that they should start back for the Ponderosa. "None of your damn business what my family does."

Ben clutched the satchel that contained the medicines and supplies. "It is when your family hurts mine," Ben warned quietly. "And I swear to you, Toliver, if you hurt them anymore or if, God forbid, Joe dies, there won't be a place on Earth you can hide from me. I'll follow you and your family to Hell and back if that's what it takes." He squeezed his stallion's flanks with his thighs to ask Buck to trot faster to keep up with Cole.

"Whether or not more people get hurt is up to you, old man!" Cole taunted. "You just make sure we get our hands on that gold shipment, and we won't have no problems."

Ben chose not to continue the conversation. Instead, he began silently praying that Joe would be alive and everyone else unharmed when he and Cole returned to the ranch.


	7. Chapter 7

**We hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story, readers! We also would like to direct your attention to our new and improved author profile page. We have added lots of information regarding the headcanon part of our stories so everyone is clear as to what is canon to ****_Bonanza_**** and what we have created. Thanks for checking out our profile and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"P-Pa…?" Joe moaned, shifting his position and feeling a fiery sensation as he did so.

"Not yet," Jamie answered. "It's me… Jamie. Pa'll be back soon."

Gabe snorted at the brief interaction between the two Cartwright brothers. "For a grown man, he's sure attached to his pa. You'd do well to take note, boy," he explained to Jamie. "Only person you can count on in life is yourself. Not your pa, not your brothers. Ain't no one worth your own skin."

"Our pa would do anything for us!" Jamie defended. "Family's the most important thing there is."

Gabe giggled at Jamie's answer. He rifled through the drawers of the desk, searching for chewing tobacco. Finally, he found a small tin and put some in his mouth. "That's…" He trailed off laughing for a moment. "That is just the most..." He paused to spit, not caring to aim for a spittoon. "Cockamamey thing I have ever heard. Is this kid cracking a joke? Griff!" he called. "I bet you got some opinions of family, don't ya? A man loses his family fast once he's behind bars." He leaned back in the chair, putting his hands beneath the back of his head for support. "Does you think family's the most important thing?"

Griff wiggled his fingers, trying to ease the constant pain in his hand with no success. He thought carefully about Gabe's question. Until coming to the Ponderosa, blood ties had meant little, if anything, to Griff. He remembered his mother fondly, but he had barely known her before she died. His step-father, Charlie, raised him, beating Griff so severely and so often that he nearly killed Griff before he even had a chance to fight back. In fact, it was Charlie who had recommended Griff be sent to the state prison. Griff was painfully aware that his family had done nothing for him, let alone show him any of the love he saw between the Cartwrights everyday. While in jail, Gabe was right, there was no one a prisoner could depend upon other than himself. Everyone else would slit your throat for a heypenny, and not think twice about doing so. Survival bred loneliness and isolation there. It had taken Griff a long time to acclimate to such a cultural shift since his parole, but he had to admit, the idea of having a family and being responsible and concerned with not just himself, but with a group of people who were doing the same thing for his sake, was comforting.

Griff pressed his lips into a thin line as doubts of his place in the family crept into his thoughts as Jamie's declaration echoed in his head.

_He ain't my brother. Griff just works for our family_.

Maybe Griff had just been kidding himself all along - desperate for a family with no place to belong in one. He looked up from where he stood leaning against the wall next to the window and saw Gabe waiting for a response from him. "Don't rightly know. Never really knew mine," was the only answer he could give and hoped it would be enough.

"Ain't that a shame," Gabe drawled with a pout. "And I suppose next thing you'll be tellin' me is the Cartwrights are the only family you have ever known."

The words left Griff's mouth before he could stop them. "They're the only family I can see in this room."

Gabe's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That so?" His gaze traveled to where Jamie sat on the floor beside the armchair then back up to Griff. "I sense some brotherly tension here. On the one hand, you think of these righteous Cartwrights as your family, now but Jamie seems to think of you a little differently."

Jamie's head snapped to attention, feeling the heat creep up his neck. "That's not true!"

Gabe turned back to Jamie, feeling a sense of satisfaction and amusement. "Oh, really? You said it yourself. 'He's not my brother. He works for my family.' Ain't that what you said?"

"That's not what I… That's not…" Jamie's hatred for the intruder who continuously tormented his family was leaking through his voice, making it difficult for him to form the right words.

Griff avoided Jamie's blue eyes to hide the hurt he felt at hearing those words again, even if Jamie were denying his previous statements. It didn't change the fact that he said it and in Griff's mind, there had to be some truth to them.

Jamie stuttered, "Why don't you, a-and... you're just… just go!"

Gabe broke out in peals of laughter. "This kid's a funny one, I give you that!"

While Griff's heart still felt deflated over Jamie's earlier words and his inability to now take them back, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back from coming to the younger boy's defense.

Jamie jumped to his feet, his fists clenched and ready to pummel every inch of the bullying man in front of him.

Seeing Jamie making a reckless move, Griff stepped away from the wall and lunged to stop him. Griff grabbed at Jamie's shirt with his right hand, jerking him backwards so as to stay out of range from Gabe's arms. To keep himself balanced with taking on Jamie's weight, Griff raised his left arm up over his head.

When Gabe saw Griff's bandaged hand in front of his face, it was the only opportunity the outlaw needed. He grabbed Griff's arm to keep control over the limb before purposefully curling his own thick fingers over the bandage and gripping with all his might.

"Ahh!" Griff cried, completely unprepared for the fierce burning sensation that Gabe's clenched hand caused him. "I...I…" The pressure on his wound and the subsequent pain increased with each passing moment, and Griff did not know how much longer he could take it. He tried and failed to suppress another moan before falling to his knees.

Gabe grip remained intact as he pulled at Griff's wrist, forcing his wrist joint backwards in a strained position. "What'd you say, Griff? I can't hear you too good. Speak up!" He ripped off the bandage with one strong tug and pressed his thumb into the half-scabbed wound, now red with friction and beginning to swell up under Gabe's vice grip.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Jamie exclaimed, absolutely horrified that his rash action had been the root of this whole ordeal. "Please, just leave him alone!" Jamie made a dive for Gabe, but the older man reflexively pushed Jamie aside with his elbow.

Griff could see Jamie stumble to the ground out of the corner of his eye, but the agony shooting through his arm and into his entire body prevented him from doing anything about it. "Leh'go," he choked out as Gabe's thumb began noodling around on the pieces of new skin that had just barely formed. "M'hand," he mumbled before throwing his head back and letting out a guttural scream.

"Your hand?" Gabe asked, showing no signs of stopping this torture. "What about your hand? Be more specific!" he cackled.

The commotion was so loud that even Joe, who had been asleep, woke up and Billy, who previously only acknowledged Butch, turned around from where he sat to take care of his brother.

Joe watched the scene before him and tried to make sense of the images. He saw Griff, contorting his body and crying out in pain to escape Gabe, who held him firmly in place by causing Griff immense pain with his burn wound. He needed to say something, do something, anything to help his friend. As Joe began mustering what little strength his body had conserved after being shot, it was another voice that rang out in opposition to Gabe's cruelty.

"My God, Gabe, get a hold of yourself!" Billy ordered. "This isn't some game, y'know. Let him go, for God's sake. Find something else to do."

Gabe bent at the waist. "Is that what I should do, con?" he questioned, still keeping a firm hold on Griff's wound.

Griff was beyond communication at this point. Instead, he focused on smoothing out his rapid breathing in a losing battle to keep conscious.

"Fine," Gabe shrugged, quite pleased with the immense pain he produced in Griff. "For now."

Gabe opened his hand and Griff's arm came crashing down to the ground. He cradled his hand into his chest and curled over it, the pain less but still reverberating through his bones. The twenty year old slightly rocked back and forth on the floor, unaware of his involuntary movement, and squeezed his eyes shut to keep any tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"J-Jamie? Griff-ff..." Joe whispered harshly. "Wha' happened? You b-both okay?"

Jamie crawled over to the armchair and placed a trembling hand on his brother's arm in an act that was intended to reassure Joe when to his shame, it brought him to tears. Vigorously swiping away the moisture from his eyes with his other hand, he croaked, "M'alright, Joe. You just hang in there. Pa will be back soon, I know it."

Joe forced his eyes open wider and looked around the room. Jamie had not mentioned anything about Griff and the boy was shaking like a leaf. "I...I know, Jamie. And Griff? Where is he? Is he... Is he hurt?"

Jamie swallowed hard and stole a glance over at the place he last saw Griff. He was sitting up against the wall, breathing unsteadily and cradling his injured hand. At least he had stopped screaming, Jamie thought with some small measure of relief. He turned back to look at Joe who was still holding on to consciousness, waiting for an answer. "He's… he's fine. Just fine. Don't you worry 'bout us. We're both fine."

"Do… Do as he says, you hear?" Joe's eyelids drooped down and he lost his battle to stay awake.

"Joe? Joe?" Jamie gently shook his brother's shoulders, but he did not stir.

The sound of horses approaching stole everyone's attention.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: We'd like to thanks all of our readers for continuing to follow our story and to our reviewers for their support :-) Here's the next installment...**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Watch them!" Gabe snapped at Billy, then hurried to stand next to the window. Peeling back the curtain slightly, he looked outside. "It's alright, it's just Cole and the old man."

"Hey, Gabe! Billy!" Cole called out from outside. "Don't be shootin' at us!

Gabe opened the front door and stepped out of the way to let the two men through.

Billy stood up and quickly walked over to Ben. "Where's the doctor? You said you'd be back with the doctor!"

"Now, now just hold your horses, boy," Cole drawled. "Doctor ain't in. He's gonna be outta town a few days and we'll be long gone by the time he gets back. But we brought back some things to get Butch patched up. Got him somethin' for the pain too. Got him enough till we get to the next town."

"Patch him up? Butch needs more than just more bandages! He needs a doctor and he needs one right now!" Billy all but shouted in hysterics.

"Will you pipe down? Cole said doctor ain't in town. There ain't nothing we can about that right now!" Gabe countered, stepping right up to Billy and towering over the younger man. "You need to get a hold of yourself. We got a big day tomorrow and we need your head screwed on straight so you can bust into that safe for us!"

"I'm not doin' it. I don't care 'bout that gold no more! I'm taking Butch to see a doctor!" Billy declared defiantly.

A tense silence filled the room before Gabe sighed heavily and whispered, "I figured you was gonna say somethin' like that kid." He planted a hand on top of Billy's shoulder as if he were reassuring him then his fingers moved suddenly and latched around the boy's neck in a one-handed choke hold. "Now you listen to me and listen good. I've just about had enough of your belly-achin'! You're not leaving this house until I say so. Tomorrow, you're going into town with Cole and old Cartwright here and you're gonna come back with the gold shipment just like we planned." Releasing his strangling hold, he waited for Billy to catch his breath then gave him a friendly pat on the cheek like nothing had happened. "Now go on and take care of your brother. He needs you. I promise, after tomorrow, we'll get him the best doctor gold can buy!"

During the heated exchange between the two men, Ben had discreetly rummaged through the satchel of medical supplies and pulled out a bottle containing laudanum pills. After hearing Cole reveal they had brought back enough to quell Butch's pain, he suspected the Tolivers were not planning on leaving any for Joe. He had enough time to shake out just one pill and slip it into his pocket before the men broke apart from their confrontation.

"Throw me that bag!" Gabe commanded when he noticed Ben had opened it.

Ben tossed the satchel. "What about my son?"

"Family first. _Our family,_ that is. Your son can wait his turn," Gabe snapped then passed the bag to Billy who still looked reproachful toward his older cousin. "Cole, git over there and help Billy."

Ben sighed in frustration and out of deep concern for Joe. He quickly made his way to the armchair and ran his hand through Joe's damp hair. Next, he checked his son's bandages and was mildly relieved to see they hadn't soaked through, which meant the bleeding was under control. Still, he knew Joe needed more than just bandages.

"Pa?" Jamie said softly.

"It's gonna be alright, son," Ben smiled encouraging at his youngest boy and pulled him into a hug. From over the top of his head, he caught sight of Griff sitting against the wall, looking the worse for wear. Clearly, he'd been mistreated in his absence, which made his blood boil. Pulling away from Jamie he looked him over from his head to his boots, and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Pa. But Griff, he… it was… was my fault. I thought I could…" Jamie stuttered.

Ben gave him a nod and patted his shoulder. "It's alright. I'll go check on him."

As Ben walked over toward Griff, Gabe stepped in his path. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"What did you do to him?" Ben questioned coldly, pointing at Griff.

Gabe sneered and replied, "Well, I was gonna teach your young one over there some respect, but your cow hand got in the way, so I made an example outta him. I think I got the message across."

Ben steeled himself and stepped around the man who blocked his path. He had half expected to be stopped, but Gabe decided to allow him to pass and watched him from where he stood.

When Ben reached Griff, the young man quickly stated, "I'm fine. Just go look after Joe."

Ben kneeled beside his ranch hand, biting back a groan as the bruising to his back ached. Ignoring the discomfort, he scanned Griff for injuries. "I'll see to him, but first let me take a look at you." He lifted Griff's left wrist and frowned when he saw the damage inflicted to his existing injury. The area around the once healing burn was inflamed and swollen and the skin had broken open.

Griff suppressed a cry of pain and began to writhe where he sat but forced himself to settle down when he caught the smirk on Gabe's face.

"We need to clean and dress this," Ben said moving his position to obscure Gabe's vision then lowered his voice, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Griff shook his head, too exhausted after the ordeal to speak.

Ben knew Griff tended to downplay whatever troubled and pained him, and so he took the limited opportunity he had to give the ranch hand a quick once over. The young man's hair was slick with sweat from whatever torture he had to endure, but there didn't appear to be any visible injuries to his head or face. Recalling the assault Griff first received, Ben lifted his damp shirt and pursed his lips. While Gabe's fist had indeed left its mark below the youth's ribs, nothing appeared broken. "It's nothing," Griff insisted under his breath. He pushed Ben's hands away and quickly pulled down his shirt, not wanting to reveal any more weaknesses to the men holding them hostage.

"Old man, are you done gawking at that con? Get back over here. I don't trust what you two are whisperin' to each other!" Gabe called out.

Turning his head, Ben replied, "I need to clean and treat his hand."

"See, Mr. Cartwright, here's how it's gonna be. The deal was you head into town to help your son and my cousin. Nobody said anythin' about your cowhand who don't know what's good for him!"

"Now look, there's enough medicine and bandages in that bag for all of them!" Ben barked, rising to his feet.

"No, I don't think so. After Billy's finished with Butch, we're stocking up for when we leave here. I'm a generous man, Mister, so I'm gonna leave you enough to treat one wounded man. Your choice on who that's gonna be: your son or the con."

Griff dismissed Ben with his right hand. "Joe, it has to be Joe," he spat out between clenched teeth. "Don't worry 'bout me."

At a loss, Ben nodded because he knew that Griff was right. Joe's injuries were more serious than Griff's. "I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning towards Griff. With one fluid motion, Ben transported the pill from his breast pocket to Griff's before allowing his palm to rest at the nape of the suffering man's neck. Had Griff not been extra sensitive to pickpockets and conmen, he would have missed the gesture completely. "Laudanum," he whispered slowly, looking behind his shoulder to see if Cole or Gabe caught his message. "Hold out for as long as you can but come tomorrow you're going to need your strength and a clear head." Ben straightened up quickly and brushed off his knees. "I am truly sorry, Griff," he repeated louder for the Tolivers' benefit.

Griff realized that the conversation had to end there, even though he doubted that laudanum could give him a clear head. Then again, he reasoned in his mind, Ben had only been able to snag one pill, and he was in a lot of pain. Perhaps later tonight he would be able to take the pill and sleep well, giving himself the boost he needed to continue protecting Jamie and Joe when they were all alone with Gabe tomorrow.

Griff said nothing to Ben, but his eyes followed as the father began tending to his son.

Having heard the whole ordeal from start to finish in the kitchen, Hop Sing appeared with a tray filled with many mugs and a pot of tea. "Tea," he stated. "It's hot. Be careful not to burn mouth." He emphasized the penultimate word and locked eyes with Griff, handing him a mug.

It was a signal, the parolee realized. The tea had herbs in it that Hop Sing would whip up anytime a man came back from work with any sort of painful ailment. Both knew that the herbs could not replace medicine, but he accepted the thoughtful help with thanks.

"Joe, I got some medicine for you here," Ben explained, carefully measuring the bottled liquid with the cap. "Jamie, help him sit up so he can swallow this, will you?"

Jamie came behind Joe's shoulders and angle Joe's head so gravity would work in his brother's favor. "Pa," Joe said weakly. "Pa, you're back. Real glad." Joe obediently swallowed the second spoonful of medicine, not bothering to deny his needing it because obtaining it had been so difficult. "Gl-glad you're safe." As Joe relaxed, partly from his ebbing strength and partly from the sedative, Ben changed the dressings on his wound, pleased with Griff's fast and efficient work that had kept Joe alive in his absence.

"I'll be taking these. He don't need no more," Gabe announced as he grabbed the bottles of medicine and placed them back in the satchel.

"Billy…" Butch's grave address was the first word he uttered in hours.

"Yeah, Butch," Billy quickly responded, cupping his brother's hand in his own. "We got some medicine here that'll fix you right up. Just hold tight."

Butch's eyes took on a faraway stare but after a moment, he did find Billy's face in his line of vision. "No," Butch denied, resignation weighing down his voice. "No, but it ain't your fault, Billy. We l-live like outlaws, so we die l-like outlaws." He swallowed, determined to continue his speech. "I a-ain't proud of everything I did. Killing, robbing, lying. But I t-tried not to kill wi-without reason, not to rob a-anyone who n-needed money more than us, not to lie about who were were, what we did. I ain't proud about a lot, but I am proud of our name, and y-you. You always been the better one...smart head on your shoulders and..."

Billy nodded to encourage Butch to keep talking, keep breathing, keep living.

"Live up to our name, Billy," Butch begged softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's up to you now. Gabe will kill...all of them. Don't follow his footsteps, you're better than that. Give… Give these people a fightin' chance…do somethin' good..." he said with one last exhale.

"Butch? Butch!" Billy repeated over and over again, assuming an identical position as Ben, but over his older brother instead of a son. "He, he ain't breathing! I don't think he's breathing!" Billy jumped up and placed his ear to Butch's mouth. He sensed neither a sound nor a breath. "Butch, no! No please, I need you! You can't…" He bowed his head and wept at the death of his only brother. "I'm sorry. But I swear I'll make you proud." He briefly thought about what Butch had said about Gabe and showing mercy to the Cartwrights, but his grief was too raw for him to dwell on that and he pushed the words aside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to our readers and reviewers for your continued support. Here is chapter 9 for your reading pleasure. We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Billy, he's gone," Gabe pronounced without even examining his cousin for any signs of life.

Billy ignored Gabe and continued to weep over his brother's still form.

"Hey, Cole, when's the shipment due to arrive?" Gabe questioned, allowing Billy some time to grieve. He still needed his cousin to crack open the bank safe, but after they got out of this town, he intended on cutting ties with him permanently. Then he and Cole could go to Mexico and reap their reward! The gold would be enough to sustain them and the lavish lifestyle he pictured living.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Cole replied a little nervously as he had failed to get an exact time.

"I know that! I sent ya out to town to get some useful information! Now, _when _in the afternoon exactly?" Gabe barked impatiently.

"I...I don't know, I didn't catch the time, but I bet _he _knows!" Cole quickly pointed at Ben Cartwright. "He was real friendly-like with the banker!"

"No, I don't know when," Ben lied. He did in fact catch word of it from Sheriff Coffee a week ago, but he wasn't about to reveal it.

Something about the way Cartwright was keeping his face expressionless bothered Gabe. He was good at picking up liars and they usually reveal themselves before long after some coercion. "Bring the boy!" He clicked his fingers at Cole and pointed at Jamie. "I don't know if Cartwright is telling the truth, but we're about to find out."

Cole roughly shoved Jamie towards the middle of the room. Gabe grabbed the teen by the collar and unsheathed the knife in his belt. "I'll ask you again, Cartwright. When's that shipment coming in tomorrow? I want a time." He waved the blade in front of Jamie's face and under his chin.

"Cole was there for the whole conversation!" Ben appealed. "What he knows, I know! That's all there is to it. Now let my son go!"

Gabe placed the point of the knife on Jamie's eyebrow. "Your boy's got pretty blue eyes," he remarked. "Probably makes them girls at school swoon. What if I carved one of 'em out of his face?"

Jamie squirmed and fought against Gabe's strong hold to no avail. The blade was so close to his eyes that it became a blur.

"Three o'clock tomorrow afternoon," Ben finally admitted in defeat. "That's the plan. And that's all I know, I swear, now let my son go!"

"Three o'clock. We'll be there with bells on." Gabe pushed Jamie in Ben's general direction. The boy stumbled, but his father's strong arms caught him. "Now was that so hard?" Gabe clapped his hands together. "Is that Chinaman done with fixing supper yet? I am so hungry I could eat a horse!"

The sudden shift in Gabe's mood made Ben and Jamie recoil. Ben subconsciously clutched Jamie tighter.

Meanwhile, Griff used the wall to lean against the arm of Joe's chair to feel more a part of the conversation. "You look like a horse," he huffed under his breath.

"What was that?!" Gabe growled as he stalked towards Griff, sure the ranch hand had somehow insulted him but unsure, again, of what exactly he said.

"Hop Sing's almost done, of course," Griff replied without missing a beat.

Jamie shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable with the lifeless body of Billy's brother lying on the couch in the living room and Billy mourning over it. He pulled his eyes away from that sight and stared at Joe, still sleeping.

Jamie prayed that he would not be in Billy's position by the end of this nightmare.

* * *

Supper had come and gone without any sort of reprieve from the terror taking place in the Cartwright residence. Ben fretted over Joe, gauging his condition as best he could. It seemed as if Joe were stable, which brought some relief, but Ben would not rest easy until Joe could see a real doctor.

Gabe, Cole and Billy took it in turns to wash up at the water pump and relieve themselves outside. When it was Gabe's turn he decided to check on the horses and find the big stallion that he had prized his mind on, mostly out of spite than a genuine interest in the horse. He planned for Griff to see him ride away on his horse with his dying breath.

Jamie ground his teeth, his racing mind barely able to keep up with his worry and fear. He tapped his fingers against each other nervously, a habit that Griff recognized only because it was one he had taken up during his own bouts of anxiety.

"Jamie," Griff called softly. "Jamie, just try to take a deep breath, alright? Everything's gonna be fine."

Jamie did as Griff asked. "How do you know?" he challenged. "Everything's not alright, it's all awful."

Hearing Jamie's negative feelings did nothing for Griff's pain, which still seared and ached from this afternoon. Merely having the newly opened wound exposed to air felt like he lit his own hand on fire and let it burn continuously.

"Do me a favor," he requested. "Get me that blue book on the shelf right behind you. Maybe Melville can take our mind off this stuff for a while."

Jamie gave Griff a skeptical glare. "I don't think some dumb book can make me forget Joe is there, maybe dying, or that Pa is going to go alone to rob a gold shipment with the Toliver Gang, or that your hand is looking real bad, or that I said-"

Griff held up his uninjured hand to bring Jamie back to the present, cutting him off before Jamie could begin to apologize for his actions and words that indirectly caused Griff's torture session in the first place.

"Please, Jamie? Reading helps me with the pain, you know that" he appealed, knowing that Jamie would not deny him anything that he claimed eased his suffering. "I'll read it outloud. You just listen, okay?"

Jamie retrieved the book for which Griff asked and handed it over. Griff single handedly opened the novel and began narrating the story, careful to bring each word to life, both for his own comfort and for Jamie's.

Ben found his own attention pulled towards Griff's voice as he sat near Joe.

Jamie found it easy to focus on the sea story, especially as Griff spoke with more sensitivity and care than Jamie had ever seen him take with any other task:

"_Consider the subtleness of the sea; how its most dreaded creatures glide under water, unapparent for the most part, and treacherously hidden beneath..."_

The rhythm of the prose did help transport Griff's mind to a world with less pain. His breathing began to slow as he continued reading, though the words started to blur on the page in front of him. His head drooped down and his exhales began to get longer than his inhales.

Suddenly, Griff felt the book ripped out of his hands just as he started to doze. He sat bolt upright, ready to spring just like when he was rudely awakened in prison. "Hey!"

"I'm tryin' to sleep and you're keepin' me up! What's a con doin' with a book anyway, huh?" Cole shouted. He looked from Griff to Jamie and then backhanded the latter.

Jamie fell to the side from the force of the blow. The edge of the book that Cole had been holding cut his brow.

Both Ben and Griff shot to their feet, ready to pounce on Cole. Griff, being the closest, swung his right arm and punched Cole in the face. He knew it was not a wise move, but he couldn't stand by any more, not when Jamie was being beaten on.

Before Ben could reach Jamie, Cole was already brandishing his gun and so was Billy.

Griff and Ben froze where they were.

Cole's eyes blazed with fury and glued on Griff. Dropping the book on the floor, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His fingers came away bloody from his split lip. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Griff sized up Cole, who was more slender than his brother and matched him for height. He figured he could take him on in a fair fight, but he doubted a fight was going to be anything but fair when it came to the pair of brothers. Bracing himself and keeping his muscles taut, he prepared for the blows to rain down on him.

Sure enough, Cole swung first and tried to pistol whip the younger man but Griff had expected the move and ducked in time.

The wild swing opened up an opportunity for Griff and he took it willingly. He rammed into his opponent with his shoulders and tackled him to the floor.

Ben wanted nothing more at that moment than to rush over to help disarm Cole, but Billy had already pulled back the hammer of his gun and yelled, "Hold it!"

Through the commotion, Hop Sing made a valiant move toward the gun rack on the wall when two shots rang in the air stopping everyone in their tracks.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Thank you once again to our wonderful readers for your continued support through your readership, reviews and subscriptions. We are thrilled to have you as our audience and happy to hear you are enjoying our tale!**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabe yelled furiously.

Griff cursed his luck as he felt he had the upper hand, but now the rotten timing of Gabe's reappearance had turned the odds against him. He was straddled over Cole, who had momentarily lost his grip on his gun, but the distraction from the shots that Gabe fired gave Cole enough time to re-group and gain control of the weapon which he now pointed at Griff's stomach.

"Alright, farmboy, get off him before we put a bullet in you and them Cartwrights!" Gabe ordered gruffly who had his pistol aimed at the youngest Cartwright in the room. "And we won't be shootin' to kill. Least not right away, but real slow and painful, that you'll all wish you were dead!

Griff reluctantly stood up, keeping an eye on the Toliver who rolled to his feet. Breathing heavily he steeled himself as Cole stowed away his gun and clocked him in the jaw with his fist. The punch spun him around but he stayed on his feet and turned back to face his adversary, a look of defiance in his blue eyes.

Cole was about to take another shot but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Enough of that! Billy, keep your gun on 'em while we tie 'em up!" Gabe instructed Billy and Cole, throwing down some short coils of rope he had found and cut down to size in the barn. "And, you!" He swept his arm across and pointed at Hop Sing, who was a few feet away from the gun rack. "Get away from them guns and come back here! You've lost your privileges, too, Chinaman!"

"Tied up?" Griff echoed under his breath. The thought of having his hands bound was almost more than Griff could bear, but he hated to show any more weakness than the Tolivers had already seen of him. And, truth be told, Griff did not want to show any more weakness in front of Ben, Jamie, or Hop Sing, either. He had tried so hard to earn the respect of the people he had grown to respect. Now, it seemed like the Tolivers were undoing everything he had established since his arrival. Griff had spent what seemed like years in chains during his stint in prison. The feel of anything confining, even a shirt that was too small, was enough to make his pulse race and palms sweat.

Griff looked up to realize that in the time it took for him to mull over the possibility of being bound again, Hop Sing already had his hands bound in front of him.

"This should be familiar to you," mocked Gabe, roughly yanking Griff by the collar toward him and twisting the ropes around his wrists before pulling them tight and tying off a double knot that rested on top of Griff's burn. With an evil glint in his eyes, he taunted, "Or would you prefer chains instead, cause that can be arranged next time you try anything funny."

Griff did not verbally respond to Gabe because he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would not be able to stop a barrage of curses, insults, and desperate cries that were all ringing in his head. He instinctively tried to pull his wrists away from each other, succeeding only at irritating the skin touching the taut ropes. The pain of his wound was increasing with each movement, but Griff would have branded the rest of his body if it meant he could untie those binds.

A wolfish sneer worked its way to Gabe's stubbled face before it disappeared in a flash as he gave his bound victim a short but hard jab to the gut with his fist.

An involuntary cry of pain and surprise escaped Griff before he was forcefully shoved away, his back slamming against the wall where he slid down to fall on the floor.

Griff squeezed his eyes shut and brought his knees up to ease the pain. He continued to twist his wrists within the binds trying vainly but unsuccessfully to loosen them.

"Easy, Griff," Ben advised from where he had knelt to check on Jamie's grazed brow, taking note of the discomfort Griff displayed. "That'll only make it worse."

"No, no, I just need to get these off," Griff muttered desperately. "I can't…" Griff swallowed to steady his trembling. "I mean, I'm okay, it's fine." He dropped his gaze so as not to look at Ben when he began repeating that mantra, as if saying it would suddenly make it true. "I'm okay, I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm fine…"

Ben looked on helplessly, knowing that Griff was anything but okay or fine. He was hurting, scared, feeling responsible for everyone's safety, and now reliving a trauma he had thought was long behind him. "Griff just try to take some slow deep breaths. You're gonna wear yourself out," the father advised, hating to see Griff suffer needlessly. He looked over at Joe, who thankfully had not stirred since his last dose of quinine and sedative.

"I'm fine, I said I'm fine!" Griff burst, looking wildly at Ben.

Ben could see Griff retreating into the tough exterior that helped Griff survive prison. While the spite, sarcasm, and suspicion had served Griff well in prison, Ben was not sure if those qualities would be an asset when dealing with the Tolivers.

"Griff, please calm down," Jamie tried, hoping his plea would be enough to draw Griff back to reality as Cole tightly bound his hands before doing the same with his father's.

"I am calm!" the parolee exclaimed breathlessly. "_Real _calm, so everyone should just mind their own business! We got bigger problems than me here tonight! So just… shut up, Jamie!"

"Whoo-wee, boy," Gabe grinned. "Who knew you had it in ya to be so short tempered? Oh, wait…" He knelt down to force Griff to look him in his cold eyes. "I did."

Griff spat in Gabe's face, causing him to flinch and take a few steps backwards. "You'll pay for that! Oh, yeah, boy. I am gonna make you pay," Gabe threatened, snatching the forgotten book from the ground and thumbing through the pages. "Never could figure out how to read much," he shrugged then casually tossed the book into the dying fire, letting its crackles reverberate around the room.

"Tonight, I burned your book," laughed Gabe, pointing at Griff. "After tomorrow, I'm gonna burn you. And you know what else? There ain't a thing you can do about it. Neither can any of your 'family.'" Gabe emphasized the word to indicate his disdain for the mere idea that Griff was family to Ben, Jamie, or Joe. "They ain't your blood, they ain't your family. And I'll tell you something else, con." He exhaled harshly. "They won't care if you live or die, as long as they all live. I'll prove it if I have to."

Griff stared at the fire, watching as the flames engulfed Moby Dick as he sat motionless, except for his wrists, which continuously moved in a desperate attempt to free himself.

Gabe checked to make sure that everyone who should be tied up was securely bound then decided there was one last thing he wanted to take care of before he got some rest. Something was bothering him. Ben and his boy were sitting beside each other beside the fireplace and were likely to plot something. He moved over to where Jamie sat quietly then leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his shirt causing the boy to panic.

Ben tried to rise to his feet, but it was impossible with his ankles and wrists bound. "Wait a minute!" He cried out.

"Relax! I ain't gonna do nothin' to the boy. Now you just sit tight and I'll keep it that way," Gabe barked then dragged Jamie to the middle of the room and pushed him roughly to the ground, next to the table which put him in closer proximity to Butch's body on the couch which was now covered in a blanket. Billy had pulled an armchair closer to the couch and sat himself in it to be near his brother as if he were waiting for a miracle.

"There's no need to be so rough on him!" Ben said heatedly as he watched Jamie painfully shuffle so that he could sit up and lean against the table.

Gabe swung his arm around and gave the appearance of pistol-whipping Jamie but stopped short theatrically and grinned when he heard Ben Cartwright cry out in anguish. "Button up Cartwright and that goes for all of you folks! I don't wanna hear any more of your bellyachin' or I'll crack this boy's skull like a melon!"

Cole noted that Ben and the cook was sitting too close together as well. "What about them?"

"The Chinaman can sleep next to this one here," Gabe directed, pointing at Joe who was unconscious in the armchair. "But not too close, now!" Satisfied that the men who were likely to cause problems was separated and Jamie was seated closest to where he would be keeping first watch, Gabe instructed his accomplices. He made sure every aspect of the room was covered in case anyone tried anything and took his post in the armchair in the corner closest to the front door with Cole taking up the one opposite him. The angle was perfect for him to keep an eye on his prisoners who were positioned in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**We hope that our readers are safe and healthy in the midst of COVID-19's spread. Although we have not yet had time to respond to our reviewers, we hope this chapter can offer you a small bit of comfort during these challenging times.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

While Cole and Billy attempted to close their eyes and rest, Ben, Hop Sing, Jamie and Griff were far from wanting to go to sleep, but they were each exhausted from the events of the day and before long, Ben's eyes did droop shut. Jamie, on the other hand, until could not steer his blue eyes away from the couch where Butch's body lay. After a while, the exhaustion from worry crept into his body and took hold, rendering him asleep, too. Griff continued to fight through his own demons, unable to return to slumber without the distraction from his pain _Moby Dick_ provided him. From where Gabe sat, he held the perfect view of the suffering ranch hand, and this gave him the incentive he needed to stay awake during his watch.

Hop Sing sat cross legged, shifting his body to the left towards Joe inch by inch so Gabe would not notice anything. As Hop Sing slid across the wooden floor, his rope caught on a loose nail on a floorboard. He straightened his back and planted himself so that his hands would drape over the nail that was raised above the floor. He pulled his wrists away from each other to make the rope as taut as it could be and began the slow process of scraping his wrists back and forth across the board to cut into the ropes.

Gabe again grew restless with his watchdog duties and helped himself to another drink. Before long, the one drink turned into two, three, four and he slumped against the back of the chair, his eyelids too heavy to keep open.

Hop Sing saw Gabe's head drop and looked around the room to make sure the rest of the Tolivers were asleep as well. Figuring that Gabe was a light sleeper due to living his life on the run, Hop Sing chose to keep at his bonds slowly and steadily, not wanting to lose this opportunity to get help but also not wanting to take the chance of Gabe stirring and shooting Jamie before even fully awakening.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until finally, _snap_. The pressure around his wrists loosened and he broke his arms free of each other to stretch the arm muscles that had been contracted in the same position for much too long.

Once he broke his deep focus from his hands, Hop Sing became aware of the panting from across the room coming from Griff. In the darkness, Hop Sing could make out some tense movements and small noises coming from the young man hunched over himself across the room. As he scooted closer to see what was happening, Hop Sing realized that Griff was furiously biting at his binds, making no progress.

"Griff? Griff, no," Hop Sing gently advised, knowing that all Griff's desperate movements would achieve only tiring him out and frustrating him. "Don't. Will only hurt yourself."

"Hop Sing? How did you…?" Griff started to ask, but then he figured he should not risk speaking any words unless they were vital.

Gabe shifted and scratched himself, but remained oblivious to the whispered conversation.

"Shh," Hop Sing ordered. "I get knife from kitchen."

"W-wait," Griff pleaded, reaching out with his two hands to pull at Hop Sing's shirt. If it had been Ben who was freed, perhaps he may not have protested, but he didn't figure the Oriental cook had much of a chance to take on three dangerous criminals if they awoke while he tried to cut them loose. "It's too risky! You'll get caught."

Hop Sing looked desperately into Griff's eyes. "They kill us tomorrow. We must fight!"

Griff knew Hop Sing was right, but the timing to act was not. He felt too weak from exhaustion and from the pain to be of much use to anyone and it would take too long to cut him, Ben, and Jamie free before they were noticed. Not to mention they would be fumbling in the dark with the only source of light being the full moon filtering through a crack in the curtain of one window. No, as difficult as it was to admit, they had to wait for the opportune moment to spring into action. The best chance they had would be when the gang was divided which would be during the robbery. It would be cutting close to when the gang would plan their get away and be rid of their hostages, but Griff's gut told him this would be their window.

Remembering Mr. Carwright's words about him needing his strength, he recalled the laudanum that was still in his breast pocket. While he wasn't counting on it to re-energize him, the agony throbbing through his hand was begging to be relieved. If he could take care of that, then he could try to get the rest he needed to regain his strength at the time it would be needed the most.

"Listen, we wait until tomorrow to fight them men. Tonight we rest."

Hop Sing sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hop Sing?"

With a nod, Hop Sing indicated he understood.

"I got medicine in my pocket from Mr. Cartwright. For the pain," He showed Hop Sing the wound. Even in the darkness, Hop Sing's eyes were adjusted enough to see the angry red marks and torn skin adorning the injury. "If I take that medicine now, I can get some sleep. I know I'll be up and at 'em tomorrow. Please, can you help me?"

"Yes, yes," Hop sing agreed, retrieving the small pill from Griff's shirt pocket and placing it in his mouth.

Griff swallowed a few times to make sure the pill had not gotten caught in his throat. "Thanks."

Before Hop Sing could stand up, Gabe began tossing and turning in his chair, seeming like he was on the brink of waking up. Hop Sing and Griff shared a look of alarm and without a sound, Hop Sing returned to his original position and placed his hands in front of his body to look as if he were still bound.

Gabe sprang upright and surveyed the room. Everyone was right where he left them. "Hmm," he muttered to himself, figuring that the alcohol might have caused him to have a vivid dream, not that he could remember it. "Cole!" he summoned.

Cole jumped up from the armchair next to Gabe and drew his gun. "What? What!?" he cried.

"Your watch," Gabe assigned. "I'm gonna catch some shut eye."

"Oh, sure, Gabe," Cole said, yawning and putting his gun back in its holster.

Griff leaned his head so it rested on the wall space behind him. He hated hated to admit to himself that taking the pill was the best course of action, but he was thankful that it was Hop Sing who was there to come to his aid. The wise cook had welcomed Griff to life on the Ponderosa almost immediately, and Griff was grateful for the connection. Whereas Griff's brusque attitude and standoffishness had at first alienated him from nearly every ranch hand and Cartwright, Hop Sing paid no heed to Griff's earlier posturing and instead, treated him just like he treated anyone else. For Hop Sing, that meant scolding Griff for not eating enough food, yelling at him to remove his muddy boots when he stepped into the house, and sometimes, saving him a piece of sweet potato pie when the rest of the hands would force Griff to wait to get his food after they all had filled their plates.

As these thoughts spun around in Griff's head, he noticed that the pain in his hand was lessening, meaning the laudanum was taking its effect. Without warning, Griff's whole body sagged to the side, leaning against the sturdy chest of drawers. He had not realized how tense he was until the laudanum had forced his body to relax. Normally, Griff would fight tooth and nail to resist a drug's tranquilising effects. It made him feel out of control and clouded his judgement to the point of frustration.

Tonight, however, Griff knew his and Jamie's only chance at survival depended on his getting a restful night's sleep so that he could function tomorrow. Instead of fighting the drug's pull and causing himself to be dazed for hours, Griff allowed himself the small comfort and closed his eyes to sleep well and awake free of the laudnam's grasp. His breathing slowed and he lost track of his train of thoughts until finally, Griff fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Thank you to all our readers from all over the globe. Sending our prayers to each and every one of you during this troubled time. There is a light at the end of the tunnel - and just like the Cartwrights, don't give up hope.**_

_**Here's a slightly longer chapter to take you away from reality for a few moments...**_

_**VCS**_

**Chapter 12**

When morning arrived, Ben felt himself being rudely awakened by a boot jabbing none too gently into his hips, reawakening the bruise he sported in his lower back.

"Rise and shine, Cartwright! We got some work to do," Gabe announced as he stood over the big-time rancher.

Ben forced his eyes open. His sleep had been restless and riddled with nightmares of losing all his sons to the Tolivers. His first instinctive move was to seek out Joe. Worried that his boy may not have made it through the night, he had no choice but to voice his request. "I'll do anything you ask, but first, let me see my sons."

Gabe studied the weary old man then crouched down, drew out his knife and cut his prisoner's bonds. "I'm not an unreasonable man, Cartwright. I'll let you see to your boys but cross me and you won't have a boy to see to."

Ben rubbed his wrists then slowly and carefully stood up. He wasn't sure what to expect from Gabe who seemed to revel in the suffering of others. He could sense the man watching his retreating back but Ben was beyond caring what happened to him. All that mattered was keeping his gravely wounded son alive. He stole a quick glance to where Jamie was located and was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on the rug, though he wondered in surprise how he had come by a cushion for his head. He also noted that a bandage was secured over the cut above his brow. It was unlikely the Tolivers had accommodated to his son's comfort, unless it was… Could it have been from the one named Billy? He was the only one resting closely to his youngest son and the only Toliver who had not unleashed any form of cruelty upon them. Keeping the thought aside, he pressed on allowing his eyes to hover over Griff. The young man was still in a sitting position, his head leaning to one side against a cabinet, his back to the wall and his long legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes were closed and he, too, appeared to be breathing steadily.

Taking a few more steps, Ben reached Joe and saw Hop Sing lying on his side on the floor, facing the armchair. To his shock, he noticed the ropes around his wrists were loosened and frayed. Sometime during the night he must've freed himself but pretty soon the Tolivers were going to see and that was not going to bode well for Hop Sing.

"Hey Billy! Get that Chinaman up, will ya!? I want some breakfast and coffee." Gabe ordered as he rummaged through the drawers and cabinets for anything that they needed or wanted to take with them, especially bullets.

Billy trudged over to the armchair, knelt down and shook the Oriental man by the shoulders. His eyes widened and he froze when he saw the ropes fall from the man's wrists.

Ben drew in a sharp intake of breath then whispered urgently, "Billy!" The way he saw it, the youngest of the gang at least had the capacity to show a conscience and he counted on that to talk him into keeping silent.

The young Toliver looked up and met Ben Cartwright's pleading eyes.

Ben slowly shook his head and held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"What's the hold up, kid?" Gabe called out, from across the room.

Butch's last words echoed in Billy's conscience as he held Ben Cartwright's stare. Give 'em a fightin' chance...do somethin good...

"Hey, kid!" Gabe slammed a cupboard shut with unnecessary force, waking Jamie and Griff.

Billy tore his eyes away from Ben's and craned his neck back. "Nothin'! I'm just untying him that's all!"

"Well, hurry up!" Gabe barked.

Billy returned his gaze to Ben and the Chinese man who had woken up but did not move a muscle.

"Thank you," Ben mouthed silently, releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

"Better hurry up and check on your son there, Cartwright. You won't get another chance," Billy said, reverting back to his tough-guy routine. He was not going to be swayed into turning against his flesh and blood. He never promised Butch he'd help the Cartwrights so they better not be expecting any more favours, he thought. "And you!" He poked Hop Sing in the shoulder. "You heard my cousin! Get up and make us something to eat and coffee!"

Ben was grateful for what Billy did. He could have easily told Gabe the truth but he chose to be more than just merciful. He parked the boy's actions aside, his hopes lifting as he held onto the chance that Billy could be instrumental in negotiating for their lives.

As Billy moved away from Hop Sing to give him room to exit to the kitchen, he found himself drawn to Butch's body, which was already showing signs of inital decay. The thought of not providing his older brother with a proper burial shook Billy to the core and he mentally berated himself for not thinking of dealing with his body earlier.

"Hey Gabe!" Billy called out. "Before we do anything, let's take care of Butch."

"We ain't got time for that," Gabe dismissed.

"Then we'll make time," Billy growled. "I'm not leaving him sprawled out on that couch to waste away! It ain't respectful!"

Gabe debated whether or not he should push Billy's buttons and continue to deny the request, but he did not want to take any chances that Billy would refuse to crack the safe that contained the gold. As frustrating it was for him to admit, Billy had an indispensable skill. No matter how hard he had tried, Gabe could not gain the level of expertise that Billy had seemed to amass without effort.

"Okay, Billy," relented Gabe. "But we can't dig a grave and pull this job too. We need time to get into position if we're gonna intercept that coach before it reaches town," he explained. "So what do you say we put him in the ice house for now. We'll pick up the body on our way to Mexico so we can give Butch the send off he deserved. A store-bought casket and everything."

Billy remained silent, torn between his desire to lay his brother's body to rest before it underwent any more changes, and his longing to provide the respectable burial that Butch deserved.

"It's what Butch would want," Gabe slyly added, knowing he could manipulate Billy into giving him his way one way or another.

"Fat chance of that," Griff scoffed softly from across the room.

"Would you speak up?!" Gabe exclaimed, so sick of the insults he knew Griff commented at his expense, but just quietly enough to escape Gabe's earshot.

"I said, 'Where's breakfast at?" Griff stated with a deadpan expression.

"You'll eat when I say you'll eat, if I say you can," the Toliver declared, switching from one persona to the other faster than a rattlesnake could jump out of tall grass. "What do you say, Billy?"

"Okay," Billy finally agreed. "As long as you promise we'll take care of him just as soon as we ride out of here."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Gabe said. He paused for a second, indulging in a bit of spirituality. Gabe had no plans of dragging a dead body across the county's borderline after having committed a major theft. Not only would that act be impractical and potentially deadly for the remaining three Tolivers, but Gabe had no intention of granting Butch any sort of dignity in his death. Gabe resented Butch all his life. Just because Butch had been a year older than, he had considered himself superior to Gabe in every way. Smarter, stronger, more handsome, a better leader… The list went on and Gabe hated it. Satisfied that his lie would not kill him outright, Gabe continued, "Fetch Cole from the barn and take your brother to the ice house."

Billy exited the house, intending to follow his cousin's instructions. Once he found Cole, the two slowly and carefully lifted Butch off of the couch and made their way to the ice house.

As they passed by Jamie, the redheaded teenager murmured, "I'm sorry about your brother." He pushed the cushion away from his body.

Billy did not respond, despite hearing Jamie's small statement.

"Joe, Joe, wake up," Ben summoned, touching Joe's face gently to get the injured man to stir. "It's your Pa, son."

"Pa," Joe breathed as he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Joe?" Ben asked, almost nervous to hear the answer.

"M'okay," his son said. "L'il tired, but 'm good, Pa." Joe shifted his weight to take pressure off of his wound. "Is Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, Joe," Jamie interjected, scooting around the floor. Now that he had been untied, he was free to close his hand around Joe's calf. "I'm good. We're all good."

Joe smiled at Jamie's physical reassurance. "Pa, don't go," he begged. "All alone, they could do anything to you."

"It's our only chance," Ben sadly said. "I can't let them hurt you or Jamie. It'll be alright, Joe. I'll be fine." He angled Joe's face so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I'll be fine, and I'll be back."

Even though Joe knew that Ben could not possibly be sure of that, the younger man could not help but believe every word of his father's conviction.

"Well, guess everyone's been untied but you, Griff," Gabe observed with sarcastic innocence as he marched over to the excon. "Maybe I forgot about you. Maybe I'll forget about you all day long and leave your hands in them ropes. Would you like that?"

Griff cringed at the idea of staying in the binds for more than a minute, much less all day. He knew he would not be any help to Jamie if he were tied up and unable to fight. "I think you know I wouldn't," Griff said, his teeth clenched.

"You're mumbling again!" Gabe bellowed. "Maybe if you asked me nicely, I'd cut you free."

Griff lowered his eyes, but he felt Ben and Jamie gaze at him and witness Gabe's cruelty.

"Untie these ropes… please," Griff uttered, wishing the two Cartwrights would turn away to spare him any more humiliation.

"What was that?!" Gabe persisted. "Louder, so we all can hear you. I want to hear you beg, boy!"

Griff felt a wave of rage like he had never known before wash over him. The emotions threatened to overtake him completely, but with great effort, Griff quelled those feelings and cleared his head. He could not stand being bound any longer. Besides that, once Ben departed with the Tolivers, Jamie and Joe would soon only have Griff upon whom to depend. They needed him free.

"Please untie me," Griff articulated clearly and strongly. At that moment, he was not sure whom he hated more: Gabe for putting him in this degrading position or himself for playing into it. "Please, I'm begging you."

He cast his blue eyes over to Ben and Jamie for a second, but he was too afraid that he would find disappointment in their expressions to linger long enough to make eye contact with either Cartwright.

"You heard him! Untie those ropes," Ben's baritone voice interjected loudly.

Gabe turned around and laughed cruelly before he stopped as abruptly as he had begun. His green eyes flashed dangerously. "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**A little bit of longer chapter for everyone as we all do our part to stop the spread of COVID-19 around the globe. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Why? " Ben retorted.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Once you and Cole head on out with Billy, it'll just be me and in case you haven't noticed, that'd make it three against one. I don't like those odds. Those ropes stay tied where they are," Gabe snarled.

Ben sighed heavily. Gabe had a point on his part and Ben knew there was no negotiating Griff being released from his bonds so he tried a different tactic. Maybe he could shake some doubt into Gabe to make him change places with Billy. At least the most dangerous of the trio would be out of the house and Griff may be able to get some relief from his torment. "And what makes you think Cole and Billy will come back with the gold anyhow? They could just kill me and keep on riding!"

Gabe lowered his voice, not wishing to be overheard by Cole or Billy. "The boy, Billy, don't have the heart to walk out on his kin. Besides, he'll move Heaven and Earth to get back and give his brother a proper burial. As for Cole, he likes the killin', and is a real good shot. Never misses. He's also loyal as a dog. He'd die for me and that's a fact. He took a bullet for me once, so I trust him to get the job done right."

"You're using them to do your dirty work cause you're afraid. Afraid that when the law finally catches up with you, you can pin all of it on your brother and your cousin. All in the hopes of a judge showing you leniency," Ben continued, studying Gabe's reaction. To his satisfaction, he could see a nervous twitch appear in the younger man's jaw, the first sign of insecurity he saw in him since the siege took place. Gabe was certainly more than capable of pulling the trigger given enough provocation and definitely the one who was twisted enough to resort to torture as a means of gaining control but it appeared that he may not be the cold killer he boasted to be. Ben figured the family relationship placed Gabe to be the one pulling all the strings while Cole was the one getting blood on his hands. Of course, Ben was not going to put that theory to the test but he hoped his words would rattle the Toliver leader and create some tension among the ranks.

Gabe's angry strides took him close enough to Ben Cartwright for him to lash out, but he stopped inches from his face. "You best talk only when you're spoken to from now on, Cartwright, or I'm gonna show you just how wrong your theory is 'bout us! I know you don't care 'bout yourself, but when it comes to family and even that con and your cook, you'd do anything to stop me from harming a hair on their heads."

"Like that's some major discovery," Griff groaned under his breath.

The noise and tone of Griff's statement pulled Gabe towards the parolee, even though he obfuscated the words well enough so that they escaped Gabe's understanding.

Gabe pulled Griff up by the shirt collar as he yelled, "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times!" He threw Griff up against the wall and placed his forearm at Griff's throat. He kept a steady pressure at Griff's throat, ready to choke him at a moment's notice. "Speak up, or don't speak at all!"

"I said…" Griff struggled to expel the air needed to speak. "Said…"

"Oh, for cryin' out-" Gabe let Griff drop to the floor in a heap and leaned over him.

Griff gulped air like water before he could answer Gabe satisfactorily. "I said, 'Best get going, or you'll be late for your robbery.'"

Ben's lips pressed into a thin line as he saw Griff struggle to his knees with his hands still tied in front of him. So far, he couldn't sway Gabe by begging him or trying to scare him. Maybe he could cajole Gabe into freeing Griff by telling him what he wanted to hear.

"You still think he's some threat to you?" Ben asked rhetorically. "Look at him! He can barely speak, let alone stand. You're telling me you're still afraid of him?"

"I ain't afraid'a nobody!" Gabe said. "'Specially him."

"But isn't that what you told me?" pressed Ben. "Isn't that why you're keeping him tied up?"

Gabe thought back about what he had claimed and began to see Ben's point.

"The boy is in no condition to resist!" continued Ben. "He's-" Ben almost faltered, dreading what he would have to say, but he knew that getting Griff freed was worth uttering the phony insult. He could only hope Griff was cognizant enough to catch onto his ruse. "Weak. And scared, scared of you. Don't you think so?"

"I don't think, I know," Gabe confirmed, letting his guard down a bit. "Everybody knows!" he raved, unknowingly displaying his insecurities to Ben yet again.

"I sure do," Ben agreed. "If you leave him bound, you're saying that you think he's a threat to you. That he's capable of undoing your whole operation here, that given the chance, he could whip you in a fight." Ben cocked his head in Griff's direction. "I don't think he's in any shape to do that," he remarked confidently. "But I guess you feel differently."

"I'll beat that boy within an inch of his life, blindfolded and one arm tied behind my back!" Gabe asserted. "Come here." He roughly lifted Griff's arms upwards and slit the ropes with his knife.

Griff's arms landed on the ground with a soft thud. He sighed in relief and wiggled his fingers, hiding the joy that bubbled up in his chest at the thought of being free. Griff looked up from his spot on the floor and wordlessly thanked Ben for his effort to make Gabe change his mind. After he was sure Ben noticed his gratitude, Griff forced his expression into one of a scowl so as to keep up appearances of animosity for Gabe's sake.

Ben held Griff's gaze to indicate his own relief at Griff's small freedom. As frustrated and anxious Ben was to leave his sons, he knew that Griff would do all in his power to help them survive the situation.

"There! Now who's the threat?" Gabe gloated, feelings as if he had bested both Griff and Ben.

While Griff and Ben shared their secret victory, Jamie watched the scene before him and grew more worried with each passing second. Did his father actually believe Griff to be completely incapable of resisting the Tolivers? Had the Tolivers inflicted so much damage onto Griff that he was not up to defending himself? What would happen if Joe needed Griff and he were too scared to help? Jamie wrung his hands together apprehensively. The beads of sweat made his hands slick and he tried to dry them off on his pants.

"You're just a coward, ain't ya, prison boy?" Gabe observed. "It's like prison just squeezed the man right outta you." He turned his head to address Jamie. "You were smart to say he ain't your blood, boy. I wouldn't want to be related to him neither." He slapped his knee and let out boisterous guffaws of laughter. Once the fit of glee passed, Gabe moved to stick his head out the door to summon the rest of his gang. "Hey, Cole! Billy! You all set out there?" After a shout from outside, Gabe turned to Ben. "Get going, Cartwright. It's time."

Ben removed his hand from Joe's hair and whispered goodbye to him. He grabbed his hat off of the chest of drawers, surreptitiously winking at Griff to communicate his dependence on him. Just as Ben moved towards the door, he took Jamie in a one-armed hug. "I'll be back," he vowed.

Jamie clung to his father for a minute before Gabe pulled them apart to shove Ben out the door and towards Cole who made a complaint about there being no breakfast or coffee.

"You took too long getting rid of… Err, putting Butch in the icehouse. Besides, the Chinaman seems to have lost his way in the kitchen! Now get goin'!" Gabe rushed.

Cole gave one last grumbling reply before complying.

The three men mounted their horses and were off to get into a good position to intercept the gold wagon as it travelled through Ponderosa land.

Jamie shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what he was allowed and disallowed to do. "C-Can I go check on Joe? He n-needs more of that m-m-medicine," he finally stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." Gabe dismissed Jamie with a wave. "Don't waste none of that now. Measure it real careful. We'll take what's leftover with us."

Jamie did as Gabe ordered him and was thankful Joe swallowed the liquid. "Th-thanks, l'il brother," Joe sighed.

Griff watched with fascination. Had they not been in such a deadly situation, he knew he would have felt a pang of jealousy at the tender interaction. Hell, even the Tolivers had known the inseparable bond between brothers. Trying to erase that thought from his mind, Griff pushed himself to standing and took a seat on the couch, both to watch Jamie and Joe and to place his body in between them and Gabe.

"We are gonna have a fun time here, boys," Gabe grinned. "Oh, yes, I think we'll get to know each other real good as we wait for Cole and Billy." He took a seat in an empty armchair and placed his feet on the coffee table. "What should we do first?"

Jamie's stomach dropped at Gabe's unnerving question and was thankful when Hop Sing returned with a tray of food and a pot of coffee.

"Took you long enough!" Gabe snapped. "Just leave it on the table and sit in that chair. The boys and I are about to play a little game, aren't we, boys?"

Jamie looked to Griff for support. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest, he feared Gabe could hear it.

Griff tried to keep his face devoid of emotion, not knowing what their captor had in mind.

"Now, I been watching you boys, listening to Jamie's sniffling. I dunno know what your Pa has been teaching you when it comes to being a man and I'm feeling a little charitable so I'm gonna teach you somethin' they don't teach ya at no fancy school," Gabe began, eyeing his two preys intently for their reactions before continuing, "You know how to fight, boy?"

Jamie swallowed hard and could not answer.

Gabe cupped his hear. "I can't hear you."

"I…," was all the redheaded teen could manage.

Gabe breathed out heavily in frustration and rolled his eyes. "I take that as a no. Well today's your lucky day, see? Like I said, I've been eyein' the two if you. By the looks of things, young Jamie is itching for Griff here to take his shot at me. Bet he's mighty disappointed. So, here's the deal. Griff, you didn't survive prison life by mumbling and begging your way through each day. Since you don't wanna prove what you're made of to me, I'm gonna give you a golden opportunity to teach Jamie some valuable lessons in life, seeing as his brother is out of commission. You're gonna teach the boy how to fight like a man, and I'll be the judge."

Neither Jamie nor Griff moved an inch or uttered a word.

"Alright, how about this. The winner gets to take their first shot at me with my hands behind my back?" Gabe leered.

"I'll take you on with both hands in front of you!" Griff growled before he could stop himself.

"If that's what you want, Griff, I'm willing to oblige… after the show. Now, come on boys, on your feet and let's see if Jamie has it in him to be a man!" Gabe clapped his hands.

Jamie looked back and forth from Gabe to Griff, unsure of what to do.

"He's just a kid," Griff argued. "I ain't hittin' no kid."

"Did them other cons take it easy on you when you were locked away?" countered Gabe. "You had to be Jamie's age behind bars, or close to it."

"I was a year younger," Griff revealed. As Gabe implied, Griff knew his way around a fight, though he had developed those fighting skills out of necessity.

"Then fight him like them inmates fought you," ordered Gabe. "And don't pull no punches, or else I'll take your place."

Griff turned to Jamie wordlessly and hung his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered so low that Gabe could not hear him or see his lips move. "But I can't let him hurt you." Griff threw a punch that landed on the fleshy part of Jamie's left shoulder. Despite Gabe's threat, Griff did soften the blow as much as he could without jeopardizing how genuine the punch looked.

Jamie stumbled backwards a bit but remained on his feet. "I d-don't want..." he protested.

Griff gave Jamie a few small encouraging motions for him to retaliate. "Come on," he invited. "Don't worry about me, Jamie. I can take it. Go ahe-"

Griff was cut off by a fist coming into contact with his jaw before he could finish his sentence. The force surprised him. He brought his hand up to his lip and felt the faintest trickle of blood.

"Nice shot there!" Gabe said. "You might have a little bit of fire in you yet, Jamie. Don't be shy now, keep at him."

Griff nodded as he bounced back and forth. After a moment, Jamie followed suit and moved the same way. "Good, good. Now clench your stomach," he said in a tone so low that their foot falls would cover the sounds of their speech.

"What?" Jamie whispered. "You mean like this?" Jamie straighten his posture, engaging his core so that the muscles were contracted.

"Perfect," Griff said, landing another punch directly into Jamie's abdomen. This way, Griff knew that even the little force he put behind his moves would not do any real damage to the teenager. "Yell," he said under an exhale. "Pretend it hurts."

"Oh!" Jamie doubled over and groaned, as if Griff's punch did cause him pain.

"Just like that," Griff encouraged. He could see by the knowing look on Jamie's face that he understood Griff's plan. They traded blows for a while, Griff's actions were more bark than bite while Jamie was less able to control the strength behind his blows. A particularly painful one caught him in the gut where he had taken a punch from Gabe and though he had clenched his muscles, the blow hurt and he couldn't avoid a genuine groan from escaping.

"Sorry!" Jamie whispered.

Griff waved away the apology away and straightened up. He tried to think of some way to end the fight without either of them getting hurt while still giving Gabe enough of a show that he'd leave them be.

Joe stirred at the noise of Griff and Jamie sparring. He opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to clear because what he saw, Jamie and Griff fighting each other, made no sense to him. He waited a moment, but the images remained. "What… what's happening?" he called. It made no sense to Joe's addled brain, especially since it was Griff who looked worse for the wear.

Griff punched Jamie in the stomach and placed his left hand on Jamie's shoulder to have him linger close for a moment. "Go down on this last hit," he instructed. "And stay down."

"But that means you'll have to fight Gabe," Jamie responded. "Just keep going with me like this. It's going well."

"We can't do this forever," Griff said, looking over his shoulder. "He'll catch on."

"No," Jamie refused. "I won't. He'll kill you!" He shoved himself away from Griff to continue the fight. The look of determination in his eyes told Griff he was not going to be persuaded otherwise.

Griff responded by punching Jamie again in the jaw, though this time he did not hold back his strength. The teenager went down, hard. Jamie stayed on the ground, completely dazed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Another heartwarming thank you goes out to all our readers :-) Here is our next installment along with our thoughts and prayers...keep safe & well and please look after each other.**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ben could not take his mind off his sons, Griff, and Hop Sing as he rode ahead of Cole and Billy. Their plan was to wait at the outskirts of town where the coach carrying the gold shipment was due to come through. Ben would stop the coach and fabricate some story about his horse losing a shoe so he could ask for a ride while Billy and Cole would lie in wait between the trees. Once the escorts allowed Ben to board, Billy and Cole would spring out, subdue the escorts, crack the safe, and take the gold. Nothing could go wrong, or so they thought.

"So how long do you think the reward from this job will last you?" Ben wondered. "Four months? Five?" He purposefully made it seem as if the monetary value of the gold were much less than the actual value.

"What you do think, we'll use that gold for kindling?" Billy jeered. "This will be the one for us. That gold will last us all the way to Mexico, where we'll live like kings off whatever's left. It'll be enough."

"For one man," Ben added. "Maybe two, and that's a stretch. But three" Ben shifted his weight in the saddle. "No, I don't think that would work out."

"Well it don't matter what you think," Billy sneered. "Maybe you don't know how to pinch pennies because you're too used to that high livin' up on that there ranch."

Cole leaned forward to insert himself into the conversation. "I'll bet you forgot the value of a dollar, what a hard day's work even is!"

"And you call this a hard day's work?" Ben prodded. "Robbing everyone else's hard-earned savings and running from the law?" He shook his head disapprovingly. "I built my ranch from the ground up. I work just as hard as each of my sons and every one of my employees and I never ask them to do anything that I wouldn't do myself. It's an honest living. Unlike _this_."

"It's pretty hard planning these jobs, y'know!" Cole shrugged, taking offense at Ben's insinuation that outlawing was not a challenging job. "And Billy there, cracking them safes, that's a real difficult skill."

"Oh?" Ben raised his eyebrows. "Is it just as strenuous as repairing fences all day long in the blistering sun? Or getting thrown off broncos' back for hours at a time? Even something as simple as chopping wood is more of a chore than what you two do or ever done!"

"Is that what you have that pet con of yours do?" Billy questioned, trying to get the topic of conversation away from the Tolivers' shortcomings and towards the people Ben wanted to protect. "You send him out to do your dirty work and chores, as you sit up in your big fancy house, and pat yourself on the back for giving some two-bit prisoner a few dollars and a spot on the floor to sleep? I know your righteous, do-gooder type. Makes me sick!"

Ben recoiled at the thought of making Griff, or any of the hands who worked on the Ponderosa, be subjected to working long hours under inhumane conditions with unfair wages. "Is that what you think I do?" He shook his head.

"It's what all your kind does!" insisted Billy. "I've heard stories about parolees. Doesn't take much to figure out why they all go back to a life of crime. And your pet con will, too, Cartwright. Mark my words!" He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Griff is treated like any of my hands, fairly and respectfully," the rancher maintained. "That's more than you can say about your gang leader there, Gabe. He's an animal."

"Leader?" Billy echoed. It hurt him to hear someone other than Butch described as the leader of the Toliver Gang, but Billy was not going to stand for someone to spread misinformation about them, especially now that Butch was gone. "Gabe ain't our leader. Butch was…. I guess now I am."

"You?!" Cole burst out, laughing and pointing incredulously at Billy. "Shoot, Billy, you ain't fit to give anyone orders! What makes you think you'd be the one takin' over?"

"Cause I'm Butch's brother," he explained. "Butch told me to live up to our name. I figure that…"

"Your name is our name, too," Cole reminded him. "And you are stupider than I thought if you think anyone other than Gabe is running this show!"

Ben remained silent, allowing the tension between the two cousins to build and the drama to ensue.

Billy chewed at his lip, realizing that if Cole were telling the truth, the Toliver name was going to develop quite a different meaning.

* * *

"Not bad, Jamie," Gabe commented. "You had a few good shots, but Griff finally put you down. He still might have a bit of man left in him."

Joe pushed himself up to sit straighter in the arm chair. "Jamie?" he asked, utterly confused. "Griff, what…? Why?"

"Looks like someone's awake," Gabe drawled. "Did you see that, Cartwright? Didja see your beloved ranch hand there pummeling away at your little brother?"

A tidal wave of emotions flooded through Griff as Gabe's words rebounded in his skull over and over. He had pummeled Jamie, did he not? He looked down at the knuckles of his trembling right hand, afraid of what he might see. They were already beginning to colour and he suddenly felt sick. His eyes travelled across the floor and fell over Jamie who was still dazed but otherwise conscious. He wanted to rush over and tell him he was sorry. He wanted to help him to his feet and make sure he was alright but through his guilt and shame, he couldn't bring himself to face the boy.

Hop Sing, who had watched helplessly, believed that Griff had a plan up his sleeve and knew the youth had tried his best not to harm the boy more than was necessary. He slowly rose from his seat and helped Joe into a more comfortable position so he could sit up. "Not what you think," he quickly informed Joe in hushed but urgent whispers. "Griff protecting Jamie."

Joe clutched at his midsection, breathing heavily. "Figured as much, just don't know how," Joe gasped. "I'm okay, Hop Sing."

"Now, where were we?" Gabe said rhetorically.

"Lunch and coffee," Hop Sing chimed in, hoping to keep the madman distracted. He dashed out of the room to fetch the food and reappeared in a flash.

Gabe looked down at the tray on the table and his stomach growled. "Lunch it is, but first, I want young Jamie to test that they got no poison. I'll eat from his plate and drink from his cup once I'm satisfied."

Jamie was still lying on his back on the floor, reeling from Griff's last hit. He slowly pushed himself up by his elbows and rubbed at his jaw. He was surprised just how easily Griff laid him out flat on the ground and a small part of him resented that fact. Instead of having to be protected, Jamie wished he could be the one to protect others.

"Come on, boy, hurry up!" Gabe ordered clapping his hands.

Slowly, Jamie shook away the bitter thoughts that reverberated in his head and did as he was told, grateful that it appeared Gabe was now focused on something that didn't involve more terror.

All eyes in the room followed Jamie as he slunk over to the table and ladled himself a bowl of stew. He shoved a spoonful of broth, beef, and carrot into his mouth and swallowed, suppressing a grimace. The food was delicious, but the last thing Jamie wanted to do was eat. He wanted to end Gabe's reign of terror, once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all our readers and reviewers for your support! Please stay home, sit back, and let us give you Chapter 15 of our tale!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"There it is!" Cole gleamed, pointing at the wagon rolling across the dirt road, heading towards the hideout behind some brush where Ben, Cole, and Billy had been waiting for the last hour. "Now get going, Cartwright. Nice and easy now, or else we'll be burying three bodies today."

Ben kicked at his horse's flanks to position himself in the middle of the road so the wagon with the gold shipment would not be able to miss him.

"Ben!" a voice called over the rickety racket of the wagon wheels. "Ben, is that you?"

"Harold, yeah, it's me!" Ben returned as caught up a little closer to the wagon. Not wanting to arouse suspicion he dismounted where he was, a story already forming in his mind. "My horse threw a shoe. You got any room for me to ride into town?"

The greying haired man named Harold motioned for his companion who held the horses' reins to pull to a stop. "Hold up, Larry. It's Ben Cartwright."

When Ben reached the wagon, he tried his best to not raise suspicion on himself to protect his family and to keep the men transporting the gold from getting killed. All of their lives depended on the cooperation of these men. "Sorry to trouble you. I feel embarrassed having to ask for your help, but I'm by myself today."

"Nonsense, Ben!" Harold waved away Ben's apology.

"That's mighty kind of you," said Ben.

With both Larry and Harold's guards down, two other men hidden behind the trees decided to make their presence known.

"And how 'bout us? You got room for us?" Cole grinned, urging his horse to step forward as he kept his gun pointed at Harold.

"I don't believe they have enough room for us, too," Billy added, his gun trained on Ben. "What if we just took out the gold in that safe? Maybe that would lighten their load."

"What's this?" Larry gaped. He scrambled for his rifle and Cole clicked the safety off of his gun.

"Go ahead, try your luck," he invited. "Question ain't if I shoot, it's who I shoot first- you, you, or Cartwright there."

Both Harold and Larry realized they were at the two men's mercy and put their hands in the air.

"I'm sorry," Ben admitted, ashamed everyone's lives were at stake because of him. "They've got Joe and Jamie."

"That's right we Toliver Gang don't mess around. Billy!" Cole ordered. "Get in there and crack that safe." Levelling his gun at Larry and then Harold, he added, "And you two! Get off that wagon, real easy now."

Billy tried as quickly as he could to get the safe opened and was rewarded with the shift in weight of the dial turning, some resistance and finally he was able to pull the door open. "I got it, Cole!"

Cole smiled wolfishly. "Good boy, Billy." Without warning, he turned his pistol, cocked it and pointed it at Larry, ready to fire.

"NO! Please!" Harold cried out seeing the cruelty in the gunman's eyes.

"WAIT!" Ben roared, seeing what was about to happen. He lunged forward, grappling with Cole for control of the weapon. Two shots fired and both Harold and Larry hit the ground to avoid being hit by stray bullets.

Hearing the shots and shouts, Billy wheeled around, accidentally knocking the safe door shut. He reached out to open it again but his fumbling first fingers nudged the dial enough to place it out of alignment. Cursing, he abandoned his attempt to reopen the safe and jumped down from the back of the wagon. He drew his own gun from its holster and rushed over to where his cousin was wrestling with Ben Cartwright.

In the ensuing struggle, Cole lost his grip on the gun and it dropped to the ground. Driving his elbow backward he caught Ben in the ribs. Shoving the winded man away he swung his fist into Cartwright's face.

Ben lost his balance and found himself on the ground in a dazed heap.

Cole lunged for the gun, picked it up and took aim at the two men who were scrambling to their feet.

"COLE! NO!" Billy shouted, stepping in between his cousin and the two men. "What the hell are you doin'? We got what we wanted! We got the gold! Let's just take Cartwright back and pick up Gabe and Butch just like we planned! Let those men go!

"Butch?! I'm gettin' sick of ya whinin' bout him! Butch is dead, kid! He ain't comin' back. Did ya really think that we was gonna drag his rottin' corpse to Mexico? He's food for the maggots! And so will you if you don't get outta my way!" Cole growled.

Billy didn't budge.

"You as dumb as your brother? I said, move! I won't tell ya again," Cole threatened.

Butch's last words echoed once more in Billy's head. "This ain't the Toliver way, Cole. We take the gold and we let these people and the Cartwrights go. That was the plan!"

"Plan? That was never the plan! Ever wonder why you weren't in on it? Gabe said you was too soft! Too much like Butch, and look where that got him."

Anger fueled through Billy like wild fire at Cole's scathing words about Butch. "You shoot me or these men and there won't be no gold!

"What're you talkin' bout?" Cole demanded impatiently.

"I closed that safe when I heard ya shootin!" Billy confessed. "You can't open it without me."

Cole's eyes narrowed. "You're lyin!"

"Go and have a look yourself."

Ben slowly stood up, watching the cousins and wondered if his chance of taking down Cole was coming. Would Billy continue to help? The boy wasn't a killer, of that much he was certain. The question was, would he be able to take down his cousin if it came to it? Cole didn't strike Ben as someone who would hesitate to pull the trigger if anyone got in the way.

Cole kicked at the dirt in frustration and shook his head. "Have it your way. Just take the gold and let's get out of here." He watched as Billy effortlessly bent down near the safe and placed his near a hair's width away from the lock. His tongue stuck out of one side of his mouth, a sign that he was concentrating on the task in front of him. With a few turns, the door popped open and Billy removed the bags of gold.

"Just you wait until I tell Gabe about this one," Cole scoffed.

"Don't you worry about Gabe. I'll deal with him," Billy answered. He straightened his spine and mounted his horse. "You two," he ordered Larry and Harold. "You best get walking. Now."

Harold looked to Ben, who still stood awkwardly to see how the confrontation between cousins played out.

"Do as he says," Ben agreed. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into this mess."

"Go? Go?!" Cole repeated. "You might as well have just told them to go turn us in! You think they won't go get the sheriff and bring him straight back to Cartwright's big ol' house? You are stupider than your brother ever was."

"By the time they make it to town on foot from here and bring the sheriff back, we'll be back to the house and long gone!" Billy answered cooly and practically. "So let's get going."

"Fine. But take off them boots fellas. It's a long walk back to town but it'll feel a lot longer by foot!" Cole ordered with a cruel laugh.

The three men watched Harold and Larry disappear down the road then they carried on to the Ponderosa.

Cole decided to ride ahead to check the road was clear of any surprise travellers.

Billy and Ben rode side by side for a spell, but it was enough time for them to talk.

Ben knew he had to take the chance that he could with Billy. "Thank you for what you did back there, sparing Larry and Harold."

"Killin' ain't the Toliver way. I was just protecting our family's code of honour, so don't make any more of it!" Billy rolled his eyes.

"And do you honestly believe Cole and Gabe will continue to respect that honour?" Ben questioned, placing the seeds of doubt inside Billy's head. "You saw what Cole almost did."

Billy remained silent.

"How old are you Billy?"

"Going on eighteen in summer." He lifted his chin and forced his shoulders down his back. "What's it to ya?"

Ben figured Billy was quite young but he thought he was more closer to Griff's age rather than Jamie's. "It's not too late for you. If you help me…"

"Shut up! Just stop talking, Cartwright!" Billy snapped, afraid he would show any sign of weakness by listening to Cartwright taking pity on him.

"Billy, listen to me before it's too late. Now, I'm sorry about your brother. I truly am," he offered. "But he would have wanted you to live."

"What would you know about my brother?!"

"I know enough to know that he cared about you. You wouldn't be hurtin' this much if he didn't."

Billy looked down at the reins he held in his hands, too speechless to say anything. No one had ever spoken kindly about how Butch always looked out for him and yet here was a man who should be feeling nothing but hatred toward him, speaking words he did not expect to hear.

"When we get back to the ranch, Gabe and Cole are going to kill us. You know that, don't you, Billy?"

"No, they ain't," Billy insisted. "The plan was…"

"Son, if Butch were alive, I would've believed that, but your cousins, they're not like him and you're not like them."

Billy straightened up and turned his head to face Cartwright. "What do you want from me?"

"If you help me save my family, I promise you, I'll give a good word in to the judge and I'll make sure Butch gets the burial you believe he deserves. You heard what Cole wants to do. For all you know, he might be plannin' to leave both of your bodies in that ice shed."

"No, I'm not going to prison!" the Toliver refused.

"Billy, you have to pay for your crimes. There's nothing I can do to prevent that. But I'm offering you a chance for your future when you're a free man. I wouldn't promise you something I can't keep, but if you don't do something now, you'll never get that chance. They'll hang you otherwise." Ben hoped the harsh reality of what Billy will be facing if he didn't choose wisely would sink in and that the boy would make the right choice."Billy, please."

The timing couldn't have been more impeccable as Cole's horse joined them once more. "It's all clear up ahead, Billy. We're almost on the Ponderosa so we don't need him anymore." He jerked his head toward their hostage. "

Billy swallowed hard, realizing what Cole meant. "You said you were gonna let him go."

"Yeah, well, Cole's gonna have my hide if we don't do it! Damn it, Billy! If you're not gonna do it then I will. I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you!"

Billy exchanged a look with Ben then without warning, he drew his gun and pointed it at Cole's chest.

"What the hell are you doin, kid?"

"This ends here, Cole. I ain't riding with you or Gabe no more," Billy announced.

"Is that right, boy?" Cole challenged, his hand creeping toward his holster.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Once again, thank you for continuing to read our story and we hope you are all keeping well. Our apologies for the slight delay in posing our update this time.**_

**Sending our thoughts and prayers.**

**_VCS_**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Back at the house, Gabe's eyes glanced over the big grandfather clock, feeling on edge as he waited for Cole and Billy to return.

Griff sat on the edge of the couch, the numerous bruises he sported started to reawaken. Some, if not most of them, he was sure he received from Jamie but he'd take them again from him in a heartbeat if it meant keeping the younger boy safe from the damage Gabe would likely inflict. His burn wound still ached fiercely, try as he might to keep movements of his injured hand to a minimum.

Jamie sat on the couch as well, though as far away from Griff as it was possible. He gingerly touched his face, shame burning through his gut as he traced his own bruises. "They should be back any time now," he announced to no one in particular.

"Hope so," Joe sighed from the armchair. He twitched his fingers and swallowed. "Jamie, could you get me another glass of water?"

"Sure, sure!" Jamie jumped up from his seat at the sound of his brother's voice and sprinted to obtain a glass of water.

"Got him trained real good, don't ya?" Gabe remarked. "I remember when Cole looked up to me like that. Thought I couldn't do no wrong." He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Now he knows I do a lot a wrong, but he don't care either way."

Joe squinted to focus on Gabe and a chill ran down his spine at the thought of growing up with Gabe as his older brother, not Hoss and Adam. He wondered how that might have warped his own sense of right and wrong, and whether or not those changes would have affected him as an adult.

Jamie quickly returned, not even looking at Griff as he made a beeline for Joe. He was not sure why he felt so alienated from Griff since their fight. He did not even know if his resentment was directed more towards himself or at Griff. Still, Jamie decided that since Griff was not engaging with him, he would not broach the gap that had formed between them.

"Here," Jamie said, helping Joe to lean forward to drink. "You feeling okay?"

"Sure," Joe answered, though there was still a gnawing pain at the site of his wound that he would give anything to stop. "Sure I am, but you're sporting quite the bruise here." He gently cupped Jamie's jaw with one trembling hand to inspect the swelling, careful not to touch the red mark that was gradually turning purple. "What happened between you and Griff?"

"Yeah, boy," encouraged Gabe. "Tell your brother all about it."

Joe looked into Jamie's eyes, searching for some answers. He knew Griff would never intentionally harm his younger brother but he was deeply concerned something disturbing had happened.

"He… He made us fight. Griff brought me down. I lost," Jamie said between clenched teeth, anger burning behind his words.

Joe nodded and lowered his voice even more, "Jamie, listen to me, Griff…" A sharp pain cut through his body and stole his breath away.

"Joe?" Jamie squeaked. He clutched his brother's shoulders worriedly.

"Just...just listen," Joe pleaded. "Griff did...d-did it to protect you. He'd never really hurt you."

"I know that, but I don't always need protecting! I coulda taken my shot at that lowlife who did this to you!" Jamie's harsh whisper piqued Gabe's interest but it was still too low for him to make out the words.

"Jamie, don't," Joe hushed. "Just do what they say and keep your head down. Promise me."

Jamie chose that moment to remain silent. He couldn't bring himself to lie and say he'd just sit there and do nothing while the Tolivers kicked them around.

"Promise me, Jamie!"

Gabe watched the exchange in between cleaning his gun and reloading it. He still couldn't hear what was being said and that was beginning to annoy him. "Enough over there!" He barked, getting to his feet. His long deliberate strides carried him to Jamie before the boy could so much as look up. Grabbing a fistful of the teen's red hair, he yanked him roughly to his feet and into the middle of the room. "Now, I've had it up to here with all of this mumblin! I thought I had made that clear!"

Joe instinctively tried to rise but only succeeded to lift himself off an inch from the armchair before collapsing with a cry of pain.

Griff was at odds over whether to step in or let Gabe's rage simmer on its own. He wasn't sure if he would make things worse by coming to Jamie's defense.

Jamie reached up with his hands, trying to pry the larger man's fingers off his hair but to no avail.

Gabe's temper was reaching boiling point as dragged his victim away from the armchair then shoved him into the coffee table. Empty cups and saucers shattered and books flew to the ground by Jamie's outstretched arms as he tried to break his fall. The impact knocked the breath out of him as his side slammed into the edge of the table before the momentum sent him crashing to the floor where his head connected. Shortly after the commotion, Hop Sing rushed into the living room but stopped when he saw Gabe brandishing the gun around and ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

At that point, Griff couldn't refrain from acting on impulse any longer. He jumped to his feet and took in the sight of Jamie who was clearly shaken and possibly hurt. Time was running out. There was no one coming to help them. No one knew the trouble they were in. And Joe had needed a doctor from the moment he took that bullet. There was no way he was going to last another day, maybe not even another hour slumped in that armchair without medical attention, of that much Griff was sure.

"That's enough! You've proven your point!" Griff spat.

He knew he was crossing a very dangerous line but he had had enough and felt compelled to do something.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Gabe sneered.

"That you're a big man, aren't ya? Picking on a kid half your size even when he's down. Oh, you're real tough!" Griff shot back, his words laced with sarcasm. "So tough you gotta use that gun to get anything done around here."

"That's big talk for some gangly con who has become houseboy to Ben Cartwright," Gabe retorted.

"I see you're still holding onto that pistol," Griff continued, taking long strides across the room to square off with Gabe. On his way, Griff grabbed Jamie by the shirt collar and pulled him up to his feet and backwards towards Joe. "Get outta my way!" He ordered gruffly, satisfied that Jamie had at least taken his cue and scrambled over to Joe, where he would be a safe enough distance from harm when things got out of hand.

Hop Sing started to make his way over to Jamie, but Griff held out his hand to stop him. "And bring us that pot of coffee. We've been waiting for it for nearly half an hour!" Griff chastised vehemently. "It better still be hot."

Hop Sing held Griff's steely gaze, sure that the former convict's rude command was not just due to his frustration or tiredness. Griff had always felt like he and Hop Sing often knew what each other were thinking, even with the occasional language barrier. Now, Griff knew that time was up and he had to hope that his attempts to communicate his idea to Hop Sing would be enough to pass along the message effectively.

"Waiting half hour for coffee," the cook slowly nodded and apologized, "Yes, very sorry, Mr. King. I will bring coffee right away."

"Hot!" Griff repeated. "I said I want it boiling hot!"

Hop sing disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now that I got that kid straightened out and the Chinaman," Griff turned to Gabe, barely a foot away from him and the pistol. "Back to you. You're a coward without that gun, Gabe Toliver. A yellow-bellied coward."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gabe bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Hop Sing returned holding a large pot of coffee, a towel in between the pot and his hand so as not to burn himself. The steam from the pot wafted up into the air with every small movement he made.

"_I said_," Griff enunciated clearly. "_That you are a yellow-bellied coward. _You only made me fight Jamie because you're too scared to fight me. Just like you sent Cole and Billy to take care of that robbery because you were too scared to be involved yourself!"

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!" Gabe cried, slamming the pistol into Griff's left cheek.

Griff stumbled a few steps to the left, hunched over but remained on his feet.

Hop Sing moved towards Gabe, the steaming coffee pot still in his hand.

"Can't put that gun down, can you?" Griff coughed, spitting blood on the floor as he slowly straightened and turned to face Gabe again. "I'm not surprised." Carefully giving Hop Sing a sidelong glance he moved his eyes to the steaming pot of coffee then back up to the Oriental man's face and gave him a small nod.

"You really have a death wish, don't ya- AHHHHHHHH!"

Whatever else Gabe had to shout out, turned into a scream of agony as Hop Sing poured the boiling coffee over the brute's shoulder, loosening his hold on his firearm.

Griff took the advantage and kicked the gun out of Gabe's hand. "Jamie! Hop Sing! Run! Get help!"

"I'm not leaving Joe!" Jamie refused.

Griff swore then frantically waved his arms at Hop Sing. "GO NOW!"

Hop Sing wasted no time. He flew out the front door and ran for the stables to get a horse - any horse- that would carry him to Virginia City.

Like a wounded bear, Gabe used the adrenaline and every ounce of concentration he had in him to block out as much pain as he could from the blistering burn that spread from the tip of his shoulder down his arm. The redness from the burns already started to form on his tender skin, but he took deep breaths to quell the shaking and groaning. He lunged for the gun but was tackled to the ground.

Even though Hop Sing had done all he could to even up the odds between Griff and Gabe, the latter's muscular frame and thirst to inflict pain on others placed Griff at a disadvantage for this battle. Griff knew he was in for a fight of his life and the lives of those around him who depended on one outcome to ensure their survival.


	17. Chapter 17

**A shorter (but hopefully just as sweet) new chapter for a wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Cole smirked, thinking that Billy would not have the stomach to pull the trigger and confident with his own speed. In one swift move, he drew on his younger cousin but before he could squeeze down on the trigger, a shot rang out and a sharp agonizing pain burned through his chest. An involuntary moan was the last thing he expelled before darkness clouded his vision and he toppled out of his saddle.

Billy sat motionless, too shocked to move. He couldn't believe what he just did. He killed Cole. His cousin. He knew he should be feeling remorseful and shameful for that but instead, he felt nothing. He felt empty.

A hand closed over the gun barrel and carefully removed the pistol from his grasp.

"Billy, it's gonna be alright," Ben coaxed gently, taking the gun away from the boy's hand. "You did what you had to."

"I killed him," Billy said matter-of-factly. His eyes took on a faraway look. "I killed my own kin."

"It was self defense and I'll be sure to tell that to the sheriff. You have my word," Ben said reassuringly. The relief that washed over him quickly turned to worry as he thought about Joe, Jamie, Griff and Hop Sing back at the ranch. He had to get back home soon, and he hoped he wasn't too late. He dismounted from his horse and quickly picked up the gun Cole had dropped then returned Billy's.

"I'm riding to the ranch. I'm not going to make you come with me. I'll leave that choice up to you," Ben declared then mounted his horse and spurred him into a full gallop. When he looked back, he felt a sense of gratitude and pride in Billy as the boy rode up to him, determination and courage on his face. No words needed to be spoken. They both had one mission in mind: to end Gabe Toliver's reign of terror.

* * *

Gabe kicked and punched his way free of Griff and felt his fingers closing over his gun. The laughter that threatened to spill, became a roar of anger and pain as a boot stomped down on his hand. Recoiling away, he looked up and saw the red headed boy standing over him.

Jamie made the split second decision and kicked the gun away, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to pick it up. He watched the weapon slide across the floor and under a cabinet.

Griff scrambled to his feet just as Gabe found his own.

Jamie eyed the rifles on the wall and made a dash for them, but Gabe was like a viper striking hard and fast. He caught the teen by the back of his shirt and yanked him backward.

As Griff closed in on Gabe, the larger man backhanded Jamie and the boy fell into Griff's arms, knocking him down in the process. Jamie's head collided with the corner of the coffee table and Griff ignored the _crack_ that rang out. Carefully moving an unconscious Jamie off himself, Griff rose to his feet and barrelled into Gabe, who had also started for the gun rack.

Gabe was pushed backward several feet before Joe stretched out his left leg and tripped him.

"Jamie? Jamie!" Joe called, gathering all of his strength to move towards his injured brother.

Griff was satisfied to hear the air expelling from his opponent's lungs as his burned back hit the ground hard and the howl of pain that followed. Stradling Gabe, Griff drew back his right arm to deliver a knock-out punch, but a knee slammed into his side and knocked him off balance.

Gabe used his legs to kick himself out from under the younger man who had him pinned. Rolling to their feet, the two men squared off once more.

* * *

Ben and Billy were on Ponderosa lands when a rider could be seen kicking up a cloud of dust on the same road, heading toward town. They slowed as the rider approached and Billy prepared to draw his gun.

"Wait!" Ben motioned. "It's Hop Sing!" Given another time and place he would have laughed in amusement seeing the horse that Hop Sing had chosen to ride. It was none other than Griff's temperamental black steed. No one but Griff could keep full control of the animal who had rightly earned its name. Yet here was Hop Sing who seldom rode horses, riding Thunder effortlessly and in lighting speed. It was a sight to behold and he only wished the circumstances were different.

Thunder obeyed his rider's unfamiliar command to come to a halt, as if recognizing the direness of the situation.

"Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Cartwright!" Hop Sing called out desperately and breathlessly. He pulled hard on the reins and Thunder stopped immediately so Hop Sing could speak without yelling over the hoof beats. "Big fight… Very big fight… at the house! You must come quick!"

"Hop Sing, where are Jamie, Joe and Griff?" Ben questioned hurriedly.

"They're at the house… And, Griff, he fight them, fight both..." Hop Sing tried to explain, pointing and gesturing. "But you must go help! I will ride for sheriff and doctor, bring both back as soon as possible. You must hurry. Everyone in grave danger. Griff was fighting with Gabe Toliver when I left. I do not know how long he can last."

Ben's eyes widened as he took a sharp breath. "My God," he whispered.

"Gabe's gettin' impatient and ornery," Billy added after a tense pause. "It was only a matter of time."

"It's alright. Billy saved my life," Ben reassured his dear friend. "And we don't have to worry about Cole anymore."

Hop Sing knew what Ben was implying and out of respect for the deceased man's cousin, said nothing. "I will continue to town." He gathered the reins in one hand and kicked at Thunder's flanks to get back up to speed. "You must go now!" he called as he and Thunder disappeared in another plume of dust.

Ben did not need to be told twice. He spurred Buck to a similar pace and with Billy in tow, rode towards the Ponderosa. Both tried and failed to prevent their minds from wondering what horrors they might find at their destination.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: A HUGE thank you to all our readers for your ongoing readership :-) We hope that you and your families have been keeping well and safe. Here is our next dose of reality escape...**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Griff's impatience to deliver the next blow was miscalculated when the Toliver ducked under his wild swing and instead, he felt a fist jab him directly in the gut, doubling him over. Gabe's next punch connected with the ranch hand's cheek bone, splitting his knuckles. Griff's legs gave way and he met the floor on all fours. The pain in his left hand became merely a twinge as Griff's adrenaline guided his actions. Gabe bent down and hammered his fist into his victim's kidney.

Griff cried out and tried to crawl away from Gabe, but he couldn't put enough distance between them. He'd been in enough fights and received enough beatings in Nevada State Prison to recognize the dangerous predicament he was in. He needed to get to his feet and fast. A boot slammed into his midsection. Bracing himself, Griff allowed his body to follow through with the momentum as he was flipped over onto his back. The movement enabled him to roll away and give him the distance he needed to get to his feet. Relying on sheer adrenaline, he was able to fight through the pain and discomfort to rise off the floor.

"What's… Th-the matter, kid? Not feeling too good? Havin' trouble breathin?" Gabe goaded, rubbing his throbbing fist and breathing heavily from the agony that flared through the burns to his right shoulder and arm which was also beginning to lose its strength. "I knew all along you was no match for me."

Gasping, Griff stood unsteadily, an arm wrapped around himself as he struggled desperately to get his breath back. Try as he might to ignore the pain, he couldn't hide the fact that his ribs and stomach hurt from the blows he received. He coughed and spat out the blood that filled his mouth from his split lip. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up. Gabe's punches were calculated and he hit as hard as a charging ox. Griff knew he was going to have to target Gabe's weakness and focus on that to survive.

"Jamie," Joe called again, on his knees and holding his arm across his stomach to keep his bandages in place so he did not begin to bleed freely again. He pulled Jamie by the shoulders close to him and lightly touched his brother's slack face. "Come on, Jamie. It's Joe. You need to wake up now."

"J-Joe?" Jamie rasped, the pain in his head growing with every second he was awake. "Joe, are you okay?"

"I am if you are," Joe smiled, fighting through his own wound to make sure he was doing all that he could so Jamie would stay conscious. "Keep quiet, okay? Don't try to move. You really hit your head hard there."

Jamie nodded, regretting that movement as it made his head hurt even more. He relaxed back, Joe still holding his head so it would not rest on the floor as he once again became aware that he and Joe were not alone in the living room.

When he was finally able to draw some oxygen into his starved lungs, Griff took his chance and rammed himself into Gabe's torso, hoping that he could use Gabe's large stature against him. His plan worked and Gabe suddenly found himself lying on the floor with Griff on top of him. He yelled out as his back hit the floor igniting the agony that flared through his burns. Griff recognized that he finally had the advantage in the fight and seized the opportunity. He punched Gabe in the face and, without any way to protect himself, Gabe saw stars at the blow's impact.

Griff continued to punch Gabe over and over again. Gabe became dazed and still writhed beneath Griff, but his efforts were slow enough and weak enough that Griff could keep Gabe firmly in place.

The knuckles on Griff's right hand became bloody and torn, though it was impossible to tell whether the blood was Griff's or Gabe's.

Making the appearance of surrendering Gabe ceased his attacks. He raised his good arm and used his elbow to counter as much of Griff's wild punches to his head as he could which left his free arm to snake down toward his belt.

Griff paid no attention to Gabe's defensive movements. The younger man was so caught up in his frenzied attack that he barely felt the pain that erupted in the left side of his abdomen. Instead, he ignored the sensation and allowed the adrenaline to take full control of his actions. He grabbed Gabe's short hair, just like he had done to Jamie so often in the last thirty-six hours and raised his head a few inches so that his punches would have even more of an effect on the Toliver. Griff fell into that routine for a moment, punching Gabe and then letting his head drop to the floor with a resounding crack much like Jamie's had just made.

Griff started to feel almost dizzy as he continued to wail on Gabe, but his increased breathing and rapid heartbeat helped ground him so he could continue his beat down. "This is for stealing my horse all those months ago." He clocked Gabe in the chin and a tooth went sailing across the floor. "This for shooting Joe," he narrated, the hits not stopping as Gabe barely held onto consciousness. "This for hurting Jamie, making us fight, ordering us around." The list got longer and Griff's delivery of it more haphazard. It was as if the whole tenseness and pressure of hostage situation was just dawning on Griff and he used those emotions to beat on Gabe like he had never had before in all his fights in his life. "Burning the book, tying us up, making us fight…"

Joe and Jamie observed the scene before them. They knew it was Griff speaking, but it was if a stranger inhabiting Griff's body were doing the talking and moving.

"Calling me coward, weak, pet con, no match for you." Griff fell into a rhythm of blows, not giving Gabe a second to breathe. Despite the sheen of sweat that broke out on his forehead and neck, Griff did not even notice the pain in his body anymore after all the churning feelings of vengeance that he indulged. "Who's the coward now, Toliver? Who's weak now?" he declared, a manic joy tinging his tone. "Can you hear me now!?"

Gabe's head, which was so swollen and bloody, hung limply from his neck to expose his throat. It appeared he had finally lost consciousness.

Once Jamie saw that, he expected Griff to get up from his place on the floor. Instead, Griff raised his fist once again and on just knew in his heart that it would be a killing blow. Jamie forced himself out of Joe's hold and lunged for Griff, his hand wrapping around Griff's fist in mid-air.

"Griff, please," Jamie appealed quietly. He squeezed his grip until Griff finally felt the pressure through his cuts and bruises. "Gabe was wrong about you. Don't let him be right now."

Griff pulled his gaze away from Gabe and look at Jamie. The boy's jaw was still bruised and he was paler than Griff had ever seen. Even just on his knees, Jamie looked as if he were about to fall over, but something was giving him the strength to snap Griff out of the killer mindset that had overtaken him.

Griff swallowed, twisting his head to look upwards and see Jamie's hands enclosed around his torn fist. He lowered his fist and his breath hitched as he met Jamie's piercing blue eyes with his own. The concern that showed on his countenance was almost enough to bring Griff to tears. Slowly, Griff untangled himself from Gabe, Jamie's hands still clutching his, as if the youngest Cartwright were afraid that breaking contact with the ranch hand would cause him to finish Gabe off once and for all.

"I know you ain't no killer," Jamie said in a small voice that Jow could just barely make out.

Hearing Jamie state that simple fact out loud sent a wave of relief and catharsis over Griff. Gabe forgotten for the moment, Griff used his other arm to pull Jamie close, embracing him. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "Thank you for believing that."

Jamie gladly returned the hug and leaned into Griff's chest.

"For believing in me after all this," Griff sighed, his voice gradually fading away.

Jamie could feel Griff's relief as his body, which had been so tense and contracted, sagged and softened with each passing second. After a moment, Jamie realized that Griff's head had dropped onto his own head. Jamie was holding up most of Griff's weight.

Joe watched carefully as he saw Griff tip forwards as well. Had Griff given into the sheer exhaustion he must have felt after such a brutal fight?

"Uhh, Griff?" Jamie said, struggling to support Griff. "Griff, are you okay?"

Griff gave no verbal response, but he did pitch forward, his head resting at the crook of Jamie's neck. The adrenaline he had been running on had clearly dissipated from his body, leaving him with little energy.

It was at that moment Jamie noticed blood on his own shirt. The red stains puzzled him. Keeping one hand against Griff to prop him semi-upright, Jamie quickly ran one of his hands over his own torso to check to see if there were some wound he had not noticed. He found his shirt was perfectly intact. Jamie glanced at Griff's face, now finally noticing how sweaty and pale it was. His eyes trailed downward and he spotted a growing crimson stain spreading across Griff's shirt and a bloody knife on the floor next to Gabe's hand. "Griff!" Jamie shook Griff's shoulders, but the young man did not stir. His head lolled slightly from side to side with the movement. "Griff!" Jamie cried out once more but still there was no response, not even a groan or a flutter of an eyelid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all readers/reviewers/alerters! We hope everyone is staying stay as you enjoy our next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Jamie felt as though all the air was sucked right out of the room and he found it difficult to breathe. Here he was on his own with Joe dying and now Griff. He never felt so alone, so afraid and so helpless. He forced himself to take one small breath followed by another. His father was counting on him to be a man and he couldn't disappoint him by sitting there doing absolutely nothing but cry like a child. Looking down at Griff he couldn't help wonder how long he'd carried the wound or if he had known he had been stabbed.

Somehow, at some point during the fight, Gabe must've pulled out his knife and plunged it into Griff. Jamie suspected it was perhaps when Gabe was pinned down and being pummeled. Griff, too engulfed in the heat of the moment and riding on pure adrenaline, didn't even realize he sustained the injury.

"Joe, he's bleeding!" Jamie cried, guiding Griff to the ground to get a better look at the wound. "He was stabbed… It's bleeding so much." Jamie placed his hands over the horizontal wound and pressed down, triggering a flashback to when he had done the same for Joe what seemed like ages ago. Now, it seemed Griff's insistence to keep pressure on the bleeding injury not only saved Joe's life, but his own. "It's not stopping, Joe!"

Unlike Joe, however, Griff did not resist Jamie's ministrations at all. Even though the desperate sixteen year old was pressing with all his might, Griff made no movement. He said nothing. His body flopped slightly at Jamie's haphazard touch as he inspected Griff's battered body. The excon gave no indication that he was even aware of what was happening, so deeply unconscious that even his most basic sensory feelings of pain could not bring him back to reality.

"Oh, God..." Jamie began to breathe heavily, his hands slipping from the slick blood that continued to pump out of Griff's body and drain onto the rug beneath him. "I don't… Is he…? Joe, what do I do?"

"Keep pressure on that wound, hard as you can." Joe steered himself over to where Griff was sprawled out on the floor. His movement was less of a walk and more of a lunge, but nonetheless he made it to where he wanted to go. "It'll be okay, Jamie. I'm right here, brother.

The elder Cartwright extended two shaky fingers and felt along Griff's throat. He held his breath, and prayed to find a beat under his fingers. It was light and unsteady, but Joe felt it and jumped into action. "We need… W-we need to stop the bleeding." Joe tried to rise to his feet to find something they could use for Griff, but he was too weak and the pain that tore through his own torso was too debilitating. "Jamie…"

At that moment, they heard horses galloping up to the house and figured the remaining Tolivers had returned with their pa.

Joe looked Jamie in the eye, not liking what he was about to tell him to do, but their survival could very well depend on their next actions. "Get those rifles!"

Jamie didn't need telling twice. He allowed Joe to take over applying pressure to Griff's wound then scrambled to his feet.

"Hang on, buddy," Joe croaked, feeling his friend's life ebbing away through his fingers.

The front door burst open just as Jamie managed to grab and load one of the rifles from the gun rack on the wall. To his immense relief, he saw his father rush in armed with a gun. His relief turned to horror when he saw Billy Toliver charging in also with a gun drawn. "Pa, look out!" In a state of panic, Jamie raised the rifle.

"No, Jamie! He's with us now. It's alright," Ben said, moving toward his youngest son while scanning the room for Gabe. His eyes found him sprawled out on the floor. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Ben sought Joe and Griff, hoping they were alright.

"Pa!" Joe called out weakly from where knelt down beside Griff.

Ben rushed over to his older son and his ranch hand, who lay still on the floor.

Jamie lowered the rifle but did not relinquish his hold. He kept a watchful eye over Billy, who knelt beside Cole, not fully trusting him.

"Am I glad to… To see you, Pa," Joe managed to say between ragged breaths.

Ben placed a hand on his son's cheek and said huskily, "Me too." Then he looked down, turning his attention to Griff's seemingly lifeless form.

"He's been stabbed," Joe said, answering his father's silent question. "And beat something awful." Carefully, he removed his hands from the young man's abdomen.

Tearing Griff's shirt Ben carefully inspected the wound which continued to bleed freely. He removed his own vest and pressed it firmly over the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

Joe saw the worry etched over his father's face and knew it didn't look good for Griff. Griff started to move, which seemed encouraging to Jamie, but he quickly realized the movements were all wrong- Griff seemed to be shaking and shivering like he were cold, yet shiny beads of sweat broke out across his face and neck. The shaking was involuntary, Jamie realized. It was just Griff's exhausted and injured body reacting to the blood loss and injuries he endured.

"Jamie! Fetch some bandages and blankets, son!" Ben finally called out, keeping his hand over the wound.

The youngest Cartwright returned in a flash with the materials his father needed.

"Cover him up, please," Ben prompted, careful not to waste time with nicetites while still doing his best not to scar Jamie any further than the ordeal had already. "His body seems to be in some kind of shock. We need to keep him warm," Ben explained. "And put one around your brother, too."

"I'll be alright, Pa," Joe insisted, angling himself towards Griff.

"Looks like you've had to move around a lot, and with that wound, Joe…" Ben said, changing his position slightly so his hands could continue keeping Griff's blood inside his body. "Better safe than sorry."

For his father's sake, Joe allowed Jamie to wrap his shoulders in a flannel blanket.

"I can help you move him to the couch," Billy offered, awkwardly standing off to the side. "If you want."

"I don't know if we should move Griff just yet," Ben answered worriedly. "Griff, come on. Wake up," Ben beckoned out of pure hope that somehow Griff would awaken. No such luck. "Billy, would you mind taking care of your cousin there?" Ben asked, jutting his head in the direction of Gabe. "I know he's out now, but we can't take the chance of him waking up. Take all his weapons and tie him up, feet and hands," Ben requested sternly.

"I'll do you one better," Billy scoffed, his tone devoid of any mirth. "I'll take his boots, too."

The young man set about his task, being careful for any surprises. He knew Gabe too well to be prepared for an attack. Unlike Cole, Gabe was smart and ruthless. It wouldn't surprise him if he were to find more weapons hidden in Gabe's clothes and boots.

"Hop Sing should be back with help real soon," Ben said, trying to reassure Jamie and Joe but they all knew it was going to be at least a couple of hours for Hop Sing to return. "We crossed paths when I was on my way back here." Even with Thunder who was the fastest horse they had, it was going to feel like the longest wait of their lives.

With Jamie's help, Ben was able to tie a bandage over some dressing around Griff's waist. It seemed to help the bleeding, but he feared for the damage the knife may have caused. A gut wound was a slow but sure death sentence and even though the blade had entered close to Griff's side, Ben didn't like the chances. For now without a doctor, all they could do was keep Joe and Griff as comfortable and warm as possible.

"I didn't see him get hurt," Jamie revealed. "I… Maybe if I had seen it earlier, I coulda helped him."

"I didn't, either," Joe interjected before Jamie spiralled into guilt and self doubt any further. "And I don't think even Griff did."

Ben pushed himself into a standing position and moved behind his injured son. "Joe, let's get you off this floor," he suggested, wrapping his arms under Joe's to offer support.

Joe unsteadily stood with his father's and brother's help as they helped him make his way onto the couch. "Have Pa take a look at your head," he sighed, relaxing into the cushions that seemed more comfortable than humanly possible now that Gabe had been subdued. "That was quite a crack."

Ben wasted no time in seeing to his youngest son, bringing over a light so he could look closely at his head. "Not surprised, given how long this gash is," Ben remarked worriedly, cleaning the wound with alcohol.

Jamie flinched at the pain and then fixed his gaze to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled and tilted his head back up so that Ben had easy access to it.

"No need to apologize. That's a normal person's reaction to pain," Ben comforted. "It must hurt an awful lot."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. Ben and Joe knew him well enough to know that small movement was equivalent to a resounding 'yes.'

"It was a miracle you came when you did, Pa," Joe continued from the couch, trying to get Jamie's attention away from both his own pain and Griff's injuries. It was like anywhere the boy looked, he could not escape the trauma of the hostage situation.

"Sometimes things have a funny way of working out," he answered wisely and greatly relieved that it was the truth. "Jamie, I can't imagine how hard all this must have been for you. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, son." Ben pulled Jamie close to his chest, so thankful that both his sons were alive after he had spent the day fearing the worst.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Thank you all for continuing to read our story and for your patience. Here is another chapter we hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

By the time Sheriff Coffee, Deputy Sheriff Clem, and two other deputized men had arrived at the ranch with Doc Martin, Joe had also lost consciousness while Gabe Toliver had come to full awareness. He groaned and writhed, trying to free his bound hands and ankles, while at the same time, desperate to escape the inferno in his shoulder and arm.

The lawmen and Ben Cartwright carefully entered the house with Clem, Hop Sing and a deputy taking the back door.

"Ben!" Sheriff Coffee called out in a mixture of relief and shock when he saw the conditions the Cartwrights were in and the state of the living room.

Doctor Martin sighed heavily as he found himself facing a very difficult choice of which gravely injured patient to treat first. After discovering the types of injuries they each suffered from Ben's short report and a quick observation of Joe and Griff, he made a medical decision and wasted no more time to attend to Joe first who was unresponsive.

A cruel and unexpected laugh broke out from where Gabe Toliver was propped up against the wall. The laughter quickly turned to an agonized groan. "Who're you gonna… gonna save? You only got one doctor!" Gabe slurred. "I knew it, Cartwright. I knew when push came to shove you'd only be carin' about your pretty little family first and foremost."

"Shut your mouth, Toliver!" Clem reprimanded. "You and your gang have been wanted a long time!"

"What'd you do to Billy and Cole?" Gabe demanded of the lawmen. "Is they dead? Tied up, too?"

"Cole is dead," Billy reported in a toneless voice, sounding as if he aged years since he had last seen his cousin. "And it was me who put the bullet in him. Before he died, he told me, everything, cousin." The last word was like poison on the tip of his tongue. "Your plans to cut me out, leave Butch's body here to rot, kill these folks…" He swiped a shaking hand through his brown locks. "Ruin our good name. You're a disgrace!"

"So you turned on your own kin," Gabe said, squirming on the floor to keep his burned back from making contact with anything. "Who knew you had it in you?" The older man shook his head, continuing to work at his bonds, though the soreness in his muscles weakened him significantly. "You're just like Butch - thinkin' you're so high and mighty because you left a few people walk free. Don't kid yourself," Gabe raved. "You killin' Cole like that?" He scoffed. "I was wrong. You're nothing like Butch. We're more alike than you think, Billy. Except," pausing momentarily, he then growled. "I'm a real Toliver! After killing your own blood kin like that? Don't you dare think you're a part of this family anymore!"

"That was the plan you had all along, wasn't it?" Billy retorted. "Use me to get the gold, then leave me high and dry?" He glanced at the doctor working on Joe. "I only wish I had gotten back here sooner. Coulda saved these people a mountain of trouble."

Gabe spat in Billy's face, causing the younger man to stumble backwards a few steps, revealing Griff sprawled out on the floor. "Hey," he chuckled. "Is Griff boy there dead?" he asked with maliciously. "Did I end up killin' him? Thought I lost my touch for a minute."

"Griff's not dead!" Jamie shot back from the couch. "He's not!" Instinctively, the teen turned to Ben, hoping he would support his claim.

"That's it!" Clem seethed. "That's more than enough out of you!" The Deputy Sheriff of Virginia City pulled out his handkerchief and shoved it into Gabe's mouth, tying it off behind his head to gag him. "I'm sorry about that, Jamie. I shoulda shut him up as soon as he opened his fat mouth."

"If you're up to talking, you're up to walking," Roy added. "As soon as Doc is through with everyone else, I'm having him patch you up and then you're gonna be sitting in that jail cell."

Gabe physically recoiled at that threat, uttering a sound that sounded a lot like a muffled, "Jail?"

"You won't be there for long," Clem taunted. "Everyone from here to Texas wants to see a Toliver hanging."

Gabe started to twist and turn, this time out of pure desperation to get free and to flee. The idea of sitting in a locked cell terrified Gabe to no end, almost as much as getting strangled to death by a noose did.

"Billy, we're going to need your statement," Roy explained, shifting towards the other side of the room as Clem dragged Gabe along so they could give the Cartwrights a shred of privacy.

"Alright," Doc Martin murmured to himself. "I've cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the wound," he assured the worried father and son duo, as he tied off the last knot. "Given the circumstances, Joe's a lucky man that you were here to give him such good care," the doctor complimented. "The bullet didn't hit his organs which is a miracle if you ask me! I'll leave you some painkillers and medicine which should help him recover, as well as much rest as possible. It's imperative he doesn't open up the wound again and start bleeding. Let's keep a watch on it to make sure no infection appears. But all in all, he'll be just fine."

"Oh, what a relief to hear!" Ben grinned. "Thank you, Paul."

"Now, let's check out patient number two." Paul picked up his bag and kneeled beside Griff. "My, my, my," he remarked, starting his initial examination. "Griff, it's Paul," he hastily stated, as he always did whenever dealing with a patient, no matter what his level of consciousness. He was disappointed, though not surprised Griff did not react. "I'm gonna check you out now, boy. Just rest easy."

The physician checked Griff's heart beat, his breathing and lifted his eyelids.

Ben waited anxiously for an update. "How is he, Paul?"

"It's difficult to say. I'm going to need him moved to a bed. There's a chance I may need to operate, though I'm hoping it won't come to that," Doc Martin replied.

"Is it safe to take him upstairs?"

"Yes, I believe so but be careful. You've done a good job with the bandages. The bleeding looks to be under control, but I will need to remove the dressing to see what we're dealing with. For now, let's get him some place warmer, more comfortable and sanitary," Doc Martin explained.

Ben nodded then called out, "Roy, would you mind if I borrowed Billy to give me a hand carrying Griff upstairs?"

"Under the circumstances, I'll oblige, but I'm gonna have to bring him in after," Sheriff Coffee said regretfully.

"I understand," Ben acknowledged. "But does the boy have to stay in jail before his trial, after helping us?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Roy, Billy saved a lot of lives today. I'd like to take full responsibility for him," Ben persisted.

Coffee drew out a long, heavy sigh. "Ben, if word gets out that he's here, there'll be folks wanting to drag him out and lynch him! As your friend and for the boy's own sake, I advise strongly against it," Roy continued. "He'll be safer in the jailhouse."

Billy's instinct was to run out the back door, but his legs weren't cooperating. He stood like a statue.

"I appreciate your concern, but Billy's brother, Butch, well I promised him a proper burial. He died from a bullet wound and is in the ice house. At least, let the boy stay the night and tomorrow after we bury his brother, I'll ride him in myself," Ben said in one last attempt to convince Roy.

"I'll go willingly, long as Butch is taken care of," added Billy.

The aging Sheriff took a moment to mull over Ben's words before relenting. "Alright, Ben, but I don't like it."

"Thanks, Roy," Ben nodded.

Billy released the breath he'd been holding and found his legs were like jelly. He forced himself to follow Cartwright over to where Griff lay.

Together, Ben and young Billy carefully lifted Griff off the floor and carried him upstairs to a guest room. Doc Martin followed closely carrying his black medical bag with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, lovely readers! We come with another chapter and can't wait to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Once Griff was settled on the bed, Doc listed the things he planned to use. "I'll need more blankets, towels, hot water and bandages."

Ben guided Billy out of the room to allow the doctor to carry on with his examination and quickly collected what was needed. Along the way, Jamie accosted his father.

"How is he, Pa?"

"We don't know yet. The doc is working on him now. How's Joe?"

"Asleep on the couch," said Jamie. "Hop Sing is making some broth for when he wakes up."

Ben pulled Jamie into an embrace, running his hand through the boy's hair. He had come so close to losing him and Joe. Releasing his son, he looked him in the eye and said, "Jamie, I want you to stay with your brother. He needs you, son."

"I will, Pa," Jamie vowed.

"I'll join you in a minute. I just need to see off Roy and Clem, and get Billy settled to stay the night," Ben explained. "He's in the upstairs guest room."

"Stay the night?" Jamie gaped. "Stay the night?! Pa, how can you even think about letting him stay here? They shot Joe, they beat all of us, they mighta killed Griff!" Jamie's voice broke at his last statement. He could feel the tears forming and pushing behind his eyes, but he tried valiantly to blink the sensation away. "Don't you realize what they did? What they might have done?" Jamie crossed his arms in front of his chest. "How do we know he won't try something tonight?"

Ben clenched his jaw, fully understanding Jamie's hesitation. He could only imagine the emotions Jamie had experienced because of Gabe. He continued making his way down the stairs and Jamie walked by his side. "He's unarmed and has given me his word. Billy's a broken young man, son. He's not a danger to anyone anymore. It's only until we bury his brother. Then he'll be off to the jailhouse to confess."

"I hope they hang him and Gabe," Jamie said evenly.

The statement was a shock to Ben's ears, but instead of judging Jamie, he kept his face neutral, inviting his son to continue.

"They deserve to die for what they done. I don't care if Billy decided to help you during the robbery. It don't change what they did to Joe, to Griff."

Ben remained quiet, sensing that Jamie had not finished his thought. After a moment, his patience was rewarded and Jamie uttered what he felt, even if it distrubed him more than he cared to admit.

"And to me." Having said his peace, Jamie felt there was nothing more that he could say to change his father's mind or to make him understand.

At a loss for words to comfort Jamie and and to take away the anger inside of the boy, Ben watched him make his way over to Joe and decided to let it be for now.

* * *

Paul Martin gave his patient one last look before placing his instruments back into his bag. He took comfort in the fact that he was able to deliver the Cartwrights some more good news: the knife had not harmed any of Griff's vital organs. While he did lose quite a bit of blood, the wound itself was much less serious than it appeared. In fact, he was more concerned about the aggravated burn to the back of the young man's hand. The last time he had checked the wound on his previous visit, it was healing nicely and now, it was in worse condition with signs of infection. He hoped Griff was strong enough to fight it, and that there was no permanent nerve damage.

A knock on the door was followed by Ben's reappearance.

"Well, I've done all I can for Joe and Griff. Is there anything I can do for you or Jamie?" Doc Martin enquired, seeing the bruises on his friend's face and recalling Jamie's own shiners.

"Oh, I'm alright, Paul. But I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at Jamie," said Ben.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Ben smiled. "So how is Griff?"

"Well, both he and Joe are extremely lucky. No damage to his organs and arteries, although he lost a lot of blood. He also has a concussion and apart from a couple of cracked ribs nothing else appears to be broken. He has a long road to recovery as does Joe, but if we can keep that hand free of infection, he should be alright. I'll be back tomorrow to check on everyone. Now, where is young Jamie?"

"Downstairs," Ben said, leading the way after one last look at Griff.

The blood had been washed away from his body, his stomach wrapped, and his hand bandaged so carefully that it looked like he wore one large, white mitten. Seeing him so still caused an unnatural chill within Ben. For as long as he had known Griff, Ben could see that he had a lot of pent-up energy, so he was always moving, twitching, shifting. Although Ben knew deep rest was the best thing for Griff, he anxiously anticipated Griff waking up and moving around once again.

* * *

Under Ben's watchful eye, Doctor Martin inspected Jamie's bruises, cuts, and the large bump on his head. Ben was still quite curious to know what exactly had transpired in his absence, but with the situation at hand, he had not been able to make finding out a priority. Now, looking at Jamie and seeing that the teen was nearly at his breaking point, Ben decided to turn his attention to his youngest son, who perhaps had done some growing up over the last two days.

"That should just about do it," Paul announced, tying off a bandage around Jamie's head. "How does that feel, Jamie? Is it too tight?"

"It's fine," answered Jamie, patting the cloth with his hand. "Thanks, Doc."

"Now, I'm sure you've got one splitting headache," the older man sympathized. "But it should subside in a few days. I know this'll be tough to hear, but I strongly suggest you don't sleep for at least another twelve hours, just to be sure. You don't show signs of a concussion, but sometimes head wounds are tricky."

"Okay," Jamie said in between yawns.

Ben placed both his hands on Jamie's shoulders, half-shaking him awake and half offering him comforting physical contact. "We can handle that," he agreed.

"Then, that'll be all for tonight. So many patients! You'll be receiving quite the bill when I tally all this up," the doctor joked. He extended his hand to shake Ben's. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this, Ben. You and your family."

"Never boring in the Cartwright house," Hop Sing remarked as he passed by the two men and ascended the stairs. He had volunteered to sit up with Griff so Ben and Jamie could watch Joe.

"We can't thank you enough for coming out here and patching everyone up," Ben expressed genuinely, opening the front door for his friend as he exited. Once Paul was gone, Ben turned his attention back to Jamie, who sat in a chair pulled closed to the couch where Joe slept.

He explained Griff's prognosis and Jamie barely eked out a verbal response. Just at that moment, Joe stirred and listened carefully so he, too, would be informed on his friend's condition. Even that conversation wore him out and he slipped back to sleep.

"Big day for you both," Ben remarked, pulling a second chair next to Jamie, hoping to get his youngest son talking. "I already told you what happened with Billy. Now I wonder if you can fill me in on what happened here today JAmie."

"Pa, I don't wanna talk about it," Jamie responded with an edge of defiance that surprised his father.

"Son, sometimes it helps to talk," Ben gently prompted.

"I'll tell ya what happened: Gabe made them fight it out," Billy cut in. He had descended the stairs and overheard the conversation.

While Ben wanted to know more, Jamie wished Billy kept his mouth shut.

"Fight?" Ben asked in astonishment. "What do you mean? And how do you know?"

"I know my cousin. It's what he woulda done. I'm willing to bet he gave em a choice. Either they fought or he woulda beat Jamie something awful. Your convict …" Billy theorized but the teen in front of him interrupted.

"Don't call him that! He's not a convict!" Jamie retorted but didn't deny Billy's accurate assumption.

Ben placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder but kept his eye on Billy. "Why would your cousin make them do it?"

Billy shrugged. "Because it makes him feel powerful, I guess. He did the same to me and Cole some years ago. I mighta been younger than Jamie here. Only thing is, unlike your conv-, err, I mean… uh, cowhand," Billy corrected, "Cole didn't hold back on his punches. He was drunk but Gabe was sober and couldn't care less. Butch walked in on us and put an end to it. Knocked out Gabe's teeth and almost broke Cole's arm. They never did it again after that. Least not to me. Anyway, Griff don't look like the type to beat on kids."

Ben pursed his lips, his brow furrowed as he listened to Billy speak so calmly about what may have transpired and comparing it to the violence that he was also subjected to as a boy. "Billy, why did you stay in the gang?"

"Where else could I go? Mister, I was already wanted for stealing a horse. I been stealing since I can remember. I cracked my first safe at twelve, hit a deputy when I was fourteen. How far you think I was gonna get before the law caught up with me?" Billy scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. "I was stuck, for better or worse."

Ben was at a loss for words. It was small wonder that the boy looked older than he first took him for. He had grown up faster than most kids his age and been brought up in a life of crime and violence. After an awkward silence, Ben turned to Jamie and looked him in the eye. "Is that the way it happened, son?"

"Go ahead! Tell him that's how it was. I was right wasn't I?" Billy pressed.

Jamie's face reddened and he started to rise to his feet, his hands balled into fists but his father held him in place. "Shut your mouth! You don't know how it was! You weren't here!"

"Jamie!" Ben said sharply. He looked into Jamie's eyes and saw the anger burning in their depths. Deciding it was not the right time to discuss the subject any further, Ben squeezed Jamie's shoulder and allowed the matter to drop. For now. "We'll talk about this later." He then shifted his attention back to Billy. "Why don't you get some rest? We best start out early and tend to Butch."

Billy nodded, stepped away from the wall and headed back upstairs leaving the father and his two sons to their thoughts.

Ben pulled up another chair and sat beside Jamie, who deliberately averted his gaze. As frustrated as he was, Jamie knew Ben would not leave him alone after Paul recommended Jamie not be allowed to sleep with his head wound.

Images of Griff and Jamie exchanging blows appeared in Ben's mind and he felt ill to his stomach thinking about the cruelty behind Gabe's motives.


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Hoping everyone around the globe is keeping safe. Here's another chapter to help distract us from RL and as token of our gratitude for your ongoing support, it is a slightly longer one than our usual ;-)**_

_**Thank you to all of our readers and reviewers. To "honu59" - thank you for picking up our boo boos - we will endevour to fine comb these soon and do apologize for missing them. We appreciate and always look forward to your feedback each time we post :-)**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

As soon as the sun started to rise the next morning, true to his word, the first thing Ben did after checking in on his sons and Griff was head out to the icehouse with Billy. They wrapped Butch's body in a blanket and carried him out onto the buckboard on the back of a wagon. Ben was good friends with the coroner who also directed funerals and trusted him to take care for the burial arrangements without question.

Ben and Billy spoke very little along the way, and it worried Ben not knowing where the boy's head was at. He hoped that there would not be any trouble when it came time to take him in to the Sheriff's office as was the deal he made with Roy.

Once the burial was taken care of at the local cemetery outside the church and Billy was allowed time to say a few final words, Ben placed a hand on his arm.

"Billy, it's time."

Billy waited a moment before springing into action. He had it all planned out. He spun around fast and grabbed the gun out of Ben's holster before the older man could so much as twitch. "I ain't going to prison. You just let me go, Mr. Cartwright, and you'll never see me again."

"Billy, don't do this," Ben placated. Whatever the boy had done in his past, he wasn't a killer and he deserved a chance to make amends for his mistakes. In fact, he had already begun to do so the moment he chose to save the people Ben cared about.

"Please, just let me go," Billy pleaded, holding the gun out in front of him and stepping backward away from Ben.

"I can't let you do it. I'm not gonna let you run."

"I saved your life! I saved your family and even that cook!" Billy shouted angrily.

"I know. That's why now I'm gonna save yours."

Billy was taken aback by Cartwright's words. For a moment he had thought the only reason Ben was stopping him was to seek out justice, but now he wasn't so sure. Could he really mean what he said? "What do ya mean, _saving _my life?"

"You run and they'll hang you if they don't shoot you down first. Wherever it is you think you're goin' to, you'll never make it, so why don't you just hand over that gun."

"I'll take my chances!"

"And I'm not letting you take that chance."

"I'll shoot! I swear it, I will!" Billy raised the gun, pulled back the safety and aimed at Ben's chest.

Taking a gamble, Ben took two steps closer, his hands held out in front of him. "You can't keep on running."

"Don't come any closer!" Billy warned, his finger wavering over the trigger.

"You're not going to shoot." Ben continued to inch his way toward the boy.

Billy inched back, bumping into a gravestone, and losing his balance momentarily but it was enough time for Ben to lunge forward and grab his gun hand.

"You're not gonna shoot," Ben repeated, gently prying the weapon out of Billy's grasp.

The youth's shoulders sagged, and he allowed himself to be steered by Ben toward the wagon.

"It's gonna be alright, Billy."

* * *

The first thing Griff noticed was a nagging itch in his left hand. He instinctively reached out to scratch at it and was surprised to find a bulky material covered his whole left hand. The young man stared at his hand for a moment, before his eyes wandered, slowly realizing that he was in a bedroom located on the second floor of the ranch house. He thought back as to how he might have gotten there and without warning, the memories of the last few days flooded through him. He bolted upright and gasped at the sudden sharp pain in his left side. Trying to breathe through that sensation, Griff could feel the aches across his body makes themselves known as well, and he slumped backwards onto the bed.

"Jamie? Joe?" Griff wondered aloud.

"They are fine," an accented voice answered. Hop Sing stood from the chair he had previously occupied and placed a steady hand on Griff's chest prompting him to relax. "Tolivers all gone. Mr. Cartwright here. He come back with the Sheriff. We are safe."

"We are…" Griff struggled to process what Hop Sing just told him. "I was… How did I…?"

"You must relax," Hop Sing advised. "You were stabbed, beaten and your hand have infection."

"Stabbed?" Griff repeated incredulously. "Did that son of a…did he stab me? I don't remember that. Last thing I remember is…" He paused to reflect on the turn of events that led him to be incapacitated. "I was on top of Gabe, wailing on him something good. I thought I mighta killed him, and I…" Griff exhaled a breath shakily. "And I didn't care. In fact, I-I think I wanted to kill him." The truth of that fact shook Griff to the core, and he ran his free fingers through his hair a few times as a subconscious, self-soothing action. "Did I kill him?" He was not even sure he wanted to hear the answer if it confirmed that Gabe had been right about Griff all along in thinking that his time in prison had irreversibly changed Griff into a murderer.

Hop Sing quickly shook his head and said, "No, no. Alive and in jail where he belong."

"Oh. And everyone else?" he asked. "They're okay?"

"Safe and sound," reported Hop Sing. "I will get you broth, to build up strength now that you are awake. Mr. Cartwright will want to know you are up, too." He marched out of the room, leaving Griff alone for a moment to his thoughts.

"They are all safe," he muttered, feeling relief wash over him. "It's over."

"Griff," beamed Ben, striding into the room. "Hop Sing told me you had woken up. How are you feeling?" He had just returned from releasing Billy into Roy's custody to meet Paul back at the house. On his way home he had also sent a telegram to Hoss and Candy, knowing where they were due to make a stopover before their train continued to Boston.

"I guess, good," Griff said slowly, realizing that he was having so many conflicting feelings, he was unsure of what and how exactly he was feeling. He tried to shift and push himself up into a semi-seated position, but the agonizing pain that rippled through him returned and he cried out involuntarily.

"Easy now. Don't try to move about. Just lie still," Ben soothed and placed gentle hands over the young man's shoulders to keep him from tearing open his wound.

Beads of sweat broke out across Griff's forehead from the effort and the pain. "How… How bad?" he asked breathlessly.

"Bad enough, but with plenty of rest you're gonna be alright," Ben reassured, taking a seat by the bedside. "Doc will be up any minute to check in on you. He's with Joe and Jamie downstairs."

Griff nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside but it didn't. He was also suddenly aware of how parched his throat and mouth were. "Water," he mumbled weakly.

Ben's heart reached out to the young man who was suffering terribly from his ordeal. "Griff, I'm gonna help you sit up a little. You ready?"

"Hmmm," Griff hummed, his breathing quickening placing more stress to his injured ribs. Bracing himself, he felt warm and sure hands helping his upper body up.

"Easy. You've got a couple of cracked ribs." Ben swiftly readjusted the pillows against the headboard and leaned Griff against them. The new position seemed to help ease some of the youth's discomfort when he heard him sigh and his breathing slowing to a more regular rhythm. Wringing out the cloth he had kept in a bowl on the bedside table, he gently dapped Griff's face and wiped away the perspiration. "Better?"

"Uh-huh… How did you… What happened to Cole and Billy?"

Ben poured some water from the pitcher into a glass and placed it to Griff's lips. "Drink slow. Easy now. It's a long story, but let's just say that if it hadn't been for Billy, none of us would be here to talk about it."

"What did he do? I don't understand."

"He saved our lives and that's all that matters," Ben replied simply and returned the empty glass to the table.

Griff yearned to know more. It seemed he had missed a great deal of what had happened but before he could ask, Ben had voiced a burning question of his own.

"Griff, what happened at the house while I was gone?"

Griff took a moment and thought about the events that took place before his showdown with Gabe. He wondered how much and if any had Jamie, Joe and Hop Sing already relayed. There was one event that stood out above all the rest and not in a positive way. Broaching around the subject, he explained most of the events, concluding with, "And it was really Hop Sing, he was the real hero. He poured boiling coffee over Gabe. Gave me the chance to take him on."

Ben raised his eyebrows and smiled fondly. He was aware of Hop Sing's involvement, but it made him even prouder of his longtime friend and cook to hear about him being hailed a hero by everyone who knew what he did. Noting that Griff had stopped talking, he probed further, "What happened before that?"

Griff dreaded answering the question he knew was burning in Ben's mind. No doubt he didn't get the answers he needed from Jamie and perhaps Joe was too out of it to remember much. "How much did Jamie tell you?"

"Nothing, and that's why I'm asking. He won't talk to me or anybody about it. He's shut himself off but Billy, well, he said some things and got Jamie pretty upset."

Griff's heart rate accelerated, and he suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. How was he going to explain he had almost knocked out Jamie with his own fist? The last punch he landed on the younger boy's jaw stayed on the surface of his thoughts and it replayed over and over. What was it that Billy told Ben? Clamming up, he took a defensive approach. "Did…what lies did Billy have coming outta his mouth?"

Ben saw the same wall he saw in Jamie's eyes when he had tried to get the teen to open up. He wanted Jamie and Griff to be able to talk to him. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to feel they had done anything wrong or to let it eat them up inside by keeping silent. "Billy didn't lie about anything. There were some things he told me about Gabe and what he made him and Cole do that got me thinking happened the same way between you and Jamie. Griff, I'm asking because I want you and Jamie to be able to talk about it and not feel ashamed or guilty."

Griff's defensive barriers immediately lifted higher and he tried to push himself off the pillows. "I did the only thing I could! I never meant… Never for Jamie to… Arghh!" His protests ended in another cry of pain and he fell back against the pillows, trying to catch his breath.

Ben placed a steady hand on the young man's shoulder. "Easy, Griff! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Griff continued, breathlessly. "I hit him. Don't know how many times, but I hit him. I didn't know what else to do. I pulled back as much as I could but not...not all the time," the parolee admitted. "It still don't excuse or change what I did."

"Listen to me. Neither of you did anything wrong." Ben enveloped Griff's uninjured hand with his own. "You hear me?"

"I coulda broken his jaw!" Griff protested. "He went down on my last hit and… and… didn't get up."

"And because of you, you saved my son a worse fate," Ben countered. "I wanted to thank you, Griff, not crucify you. Do you understand?"

Griff shrugged and averted his gaze. "I'm just glad everyone is okay," he finally said. "So, let's drop it."

Ben frowned. Exactly what he feared was coming to pass and he refused to let Griff slip into himself any further, so he tried a different tactic. "But I want you to know this," he insisted. "Griff, my sons, both my sons are alive today because of you. I can't move on from this until I thank you."

"Consider me thanked," Griff rebuffed, forcing his memories of feeling so scared and responsible for everyone to leave his mind. "I just want to forget all of this ever happened."

"Knock knock," Paul Martin greeted as he entered his patient's room. "How are you feeling, Griff?" He smiled, completely unaware of the growing tension between the two men.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, wonderful readers! We apologize for missing our weekly update. Given our current circumstances, we struggled to find the time to update, despite our desire to do so. We are also sorry that we have not yet responded to our generous reviewers. We absolutely appreciate each review we receive. Thank you for understanding. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

Meanwhile, Joe, having moved into his own room upstairs, and Jamie were playing their third game of checkers after both being checked out by Paul again.

"King me," Joe ordered, placing his piece at the end of the board.

Jamie made no movement to grant Joe's request, or even to acknowledge that he heard Joe speak.

"Uh, Jamie?" Joe snapped in front of Jamie's pensive face to gain his attention.

"What?" Jamie jumped. "Oh, sorry, Joe." He scrambled to place a checker piece on Joe's.

Joe sighed. "Jamie, please, I know when something's wrong with you." He waved his hand over the board to dismiss the game. "Just talk to me. We've always been able to talk about anything. Let's not stop now."

The younger teen leaned back in his chair, letting it balance on two legs before tilting forward again. "Nothing I want to talk about," he maintained, though the redhead longed to tell someone, anyone other than his father, how awful he was feeling.

"Well, I do," Joe claimed. "I mean, I know I may not have been all there once I got hurt, but I do remember some stuff," he explained. "I remember being so scared that they'd do something to you, helpless that there wasn't anything I could do to stop him, worried when Pa was gone that he'd never come back," Joe said, meaning every word he said. "I was depending on Griff to take care of everything, but I hated having to ask that of him when he was in just as bad a spot as you and me."

Jamie's eyes darted to the door. Even just hearing Griff's name made him wonder how he was doing in the next room, but Jamie could not bring himself to visit the recovering man.

"Does that make you think any less of me?" asked Joe. He stared Jamie down, demanding an answer.

Jamie snapped his gaze away from the door to meet Joe's searching eyes, shocked his brother could even think such a thing. "Of course not," he said. "You were hurt. And we had no way of knowing what was going to happen next, no way to defend ourselves, or help Pa…" Jamie's breathing increased its frequency. "J-Joe…" he stuttered. "God, I thought you were going to die right in front of me." He started to shake visibly.

"Hey, come here," Joe said, inviting his younger brother into a hug.

The two brothers held each other for a long moment before a wince from Joe broke them apart.

"Joe, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jamie asked almost in a panic.

"I'm alright. You couldn't hurt me or anyone even if you tried," Joe quipped giving Jamie a lopsided grin.

"Joe," Jamie began. "I did hurt someone."

Joe sat up straighter, grateful that the laudanum was taking full effect in his system. "Oh come on, little brother, who did ya think you hurt?" He tried to make light of the situation but when he saw the distress written all over Jamie's pale face, his smile faded. "What is it, Jamie?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that. I mighta been in and out of consciousness but like I said, I do recall some things. Now, what's this all about?"

Jamie stood up and started pacing nervously. "Gabe… He had me and Griff fight and…" Jamie stopped and turned to look Joe in the eye, wondering if that jogged a memory.

"I suspected something was going on from all the noise and shoutin'. I just couldn't piece it altogether. Did Griff hurt you?" Joe asked carefully, not wanting to jump to conclusions and at the same time not wanting to shut down Jamie if something else had happened that he wasn't aware of.

"No! I mean...no, not like that. Griff, well, he coulda hurt me, really hurt me, but he didn't and I… Joe, I didn't pull back on my punches."

"Jamie, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him, and Griff probably could've taken it anyway. What else has got you worked up?"

"I said..." Jamie paused, drew a deep breath then continued in one great big rush, "I said some things. Before that. And I figure maybe Griff mighta thought I meant what I said. And maybe...maybe I was trying to prove something when I hit him! Oh I don't know! I'm just so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling or how I should feel! You wouldn't understand!"

"Then help me understand. What was it that you said? It couldn't have been that bad," Joe prodded more firmly this time. He had to get Jamie to keep on talking and not bottle his conflicting feelings all up inside.

"They thought he was my brother. I said, 'he ain't my brother. He just works for us.' I don't know why I said it. I guess it was because, he just let 'em push him around. He didn't defend himself. Pa was gone. You were hurt so bad, I thought you were gonna… and I was just so scared!" Like a floodgate bursting open, Jamie found himself pouring out his feelings. Feelings he had struggled to deal with over the last three days. "And Griff did nothing!"

Joe nodded thoughtfully, finally understanding the internal conflict his young brother was fighting. "Sit down, Jamie. Go on."

A strange and overwhelming feeling of relief combined with shame at his admission washed through Jamie. He stopped his pacing and sat down, feeling breathless.

"Take a deep breath, alright?"

Jamie did as Joe advised, but didn't feel any better.

"There's no shame in a man admitting to being afraid of anything. Ever. I want you to know that first and foremost, you got that?"

Jamie looked Joe in the eye and gave a small nod of acknowledgement before shaking his head in disagreement. "But, you're not afraid of anything!"

"That's not true. I was afraid. I was afraid of what the Tolivers would do to you and to Pa, Griff, Hop Sing. Even me," Joe admitted, letting his hand find its way to the top of Jamie's head.

"No foolin'?" Jamie asked, picking up a check piece and idly fiddling around with it in his hand to get rid of his nervous energy. "You were scared?"

"Terrified," Joe answered without missing a beat. "And I'm sure we weren't the only ones who was afraid. You can ask Pa, or Hop Sing, or-"

Jamie finished Joe's thought before he could. "Griff? Yeah, I know he was afraid," Jamie explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe probed.

"I mean… Is that why Griff didn't fight back when Gabe said all those awful things?" Jamie asked. "Because… I just kept thinking, maybe if he had fought back then, Gabe wouldn't have taken advantage of us like he did."

The rationale was tenuous at best, but Joe could see how his younger brother might have developed some resentment for Griff over the last two days, if that were the idea to which Jamie clung. "Do you blame Griff for what happened?" Joe tried to keep any judgement out of his tone.

"No" Jamie said quickly. "A little, maybe? I don't know!" he said, exasperated. "But even if I did, that's no excuse for beating on him when Gabe told me to," Jamie cried. "And he was already hurt, and I took my chance to feel powerful and tough." Verbalizing those feelings made them feel all the more real to Jamie. "I'm just as bad as the Tolivers."

"No," Joe quickly refuted. "No, Jamie. Don't you ever think that."

"How is what I did to Griff any different than what Gabe did to us?" Jamie slumped downward into his seat. "He'll never forgive me for what I said and did. And still…" Jamie launched out of his seat and paced around Joe's room. "It's like a little part of me doesn't want him to! My God!" He plopped down onto the side of Joe's bed, careful not to sit on Joe. "I sound insane!" he lamented.

"You've been through a lot. We all have. Tell you what would make you feel less insane- Why don't you go talk to Griff? At least just see him. I'm sure he's feeling as crazy about all of this as you do," Joe suggested encouragingly and hoping that the two of them could get past the trauma and things can get back to normal.

"I can't!" Jamie blurted out. "I can't face him."

"Jamie, you can't keep avoiding him. You'll just be hurtin the both of you."

"Okay, but just to see him, that's all," Jamie relented, hesitantly. "I don't think he'll be in the mood to talk with me."

"Good. We'll continue this later," Joe smiled encouragingly as Jamie removed the breakfast tray that held the checker-board from his lap. "And tell Griff I say howdy."

* * *

This time, Ben stayed in the room while Doctor Paul Martin examined Griff as he waited for the physician's prognosis and his instructions on how to best take care of the young man over the coming weeks.

"What… What's that?" Griff demanded when he saw the doctor holding up a needle.

Ben placed his hand on Griff's forehead. "It's alright, Griff, just relax. Doc's gonna give you something for the pain."

"No, I don't need it," Griff refuted. "Skip that."

Paul sighed in frustration. Griff was always a difficult patient when it came to administering pain relieving medicine. His fear of an addiction from one bad experience hung over him like a dark cloud. "Very well but you'll be wanting it soon enough."

"I can handle it," Griff persisted, bracing himself.

"Ben, I'm glad you're here. Can you hold Griff down and keep him still while I examine him?" Doc Martin asked.

"I don't need to be held," bristled Griff. "Just go and get it over with."

Griff's brusqueness surprised Paul, but he hated to judge given the awful experience Griff had just endured. Ben, however, took note of the out-of-character behavior.

"I can't take a risk of you moving involuntarily in a way where I'd accidently hurt you," Paul explained patiently.

"I've got him," Ben said, keeping both hands firmly planted on the young man's shoulders. "Just relax, Griff."

Paul carefully removed the bandages and dressing from his patient's injured abdomen. He was pleased the stitches were still intact, but there was some swelling around the area and bruising that needed to be looked at. As carefully as he could, he pressed down on Griff's stomach and felt for anything that he needed to be concerned about.

Despite bracing himself, Griff wasn't prepared for the level of pain that followed. He cried out and whimpered incoherently, wishing he could just pass out.

"Easy, Griff," Ben soothed.

Paul looked his patient in the eye. "Young man, I can take the pain away if you let me. Believe me, it's only going to get worse. We still need to clean that burn wound on your hand again."

"Okay," Griff nodded, unable to withstand the pain any longer. "Okay, I'll take it."

Paul administered a dose of morphine into Griff's arm and waited for the change in his patient's heartbeat and breathing to indicate the medication was taking hold. "You know, you could have saved yourself that episode," he admonished. "But you're just so stubborn. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's got some Cartwright blood in him," he joked.

Ben held back a snicker.

"Now, where was I?" Paul said, glad that he was able to provide his patient some pain relief as he continued with his work.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: We'd like to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us despite the delay in some of our recent updates and apologize for that. Hope y'all enjoy this next chapter! As always your feedback is more than welcomed and appreciated :-)**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

By the time evening came around, Ben sat next to Joe to bring him his dinner and to help him pass the time. "And it's as if Griff refuses to acknowledge that anything happened," Ben explained to his son. "It's strange," he commented thoughtfully.

"It's like he thinks if he can shove the whole event away in his mind that everything else will return to normal," Joe responded. "You know, Griff's not alone in operating that way," he added. "Jamie seems to be of the same mind."

Ben swallowed a piece of pork chop and shook his head. "But with Griff, I think it's more than that," fretted the Cartwright patriarch. "It's…" He hated even to say what it was that he thought. "I know that you haven't spoken to him since, and maybe you weren't too aware to notice anything out of the ordinary over the last few days, but…" Ben sighed. "Do you remember when Griff first came to live here?"

Joe was unsure where his father was going in this conversation, but he tried his best to give his father the benefit of the doubt that it would all make sense. "Sure I do."

"It was a hard transition for him and for us" Ben reminisced. "And his demeanor made it all the more hard for everyone." He thought back to those first few months. It seemed like not a day would pass without Griff running into some sort of issue with someone on the ranch. He'd talk back to Candy about any assignment given to him, he gave Joe, Hoss, and Jamie attitude about being Ben Cartwright's spoiled sons, he'd call Ben every name in the book… Not to mention how much he struggled to find his place amongst the rest of the hands, all of whom endlessly pranked Griff after his attempt to prove himself to the men.

Ben soon recognized that as much as Griff was leaving a trail of frustration in his wake, he was also feeling the brunt of it. After his time in prison, it was like Griff had erected walls around his whole world, and refused to let anyone breach those walls, lest they conquer Griff entirely. That is what happened when anyone let down his guard in prison, and Griff had to figure out for himself how to adjust so that he could function in the world again, without fear that showing a sign of weakness would lead to a beating or that a friendly attitude could be construed as an invitation for someone to harm him. It was a slow and difficult process, but Griff had been doing so well, especially lately, Ben thought ruefully.

"It's like he's reverted back to that guarded version of himself," Ben mused.

Joe listened carefully, bringing a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Then we've got to help him and remind him of who he is and not what he was," Joe declared confidently. He would not let Griff slip back into his old, destructive habits.

"Mhmm," Ben agreed. "And the sooner the better. Otherwise, I fear we might lose him for good."

* * *

Sheriff Coffee unlocked the door leading into Billy Toliver's cell, carrying a tray of stew, bread and water.

Billy sat on the bed with his back against the wall, facing away from the cell that held Gabe, who, when he was not screaming about being released and threatening the whole town, slept soundly.

"Thought you might be hungry," Roy said, placing the tray down at the end of the bed.

Billy remained silent, staring at nothing in particular.

"Better get that food down before it gets cold," Roy advised then sighed heavily when there was still no response. He left the cell to join Clem in the office, making sure everything behind him was locked properly. Both he and Clem had tried to bring Gabe some food earlier but gave up when the man violently threw the tray at Clem and tried to force his way out. They were thankful that their less than model prisoner was still weakened from his beating at the Cartwrights or else they may have had trouble overpowering him.

As soon as the old Sheriff was out of sight, Billy pushed himself away from the wall and scooted over to where the tray of food sat. He was starving and the stew smelled delicious. It didn't take him long at all to clean up the plate, chow down the bread, and wash it all down with the glass of water. He couldn't help but be surprised that he was given more than just what he would call a decent meal, considering he was a prisoner. Satisfied, Billy placed the tray and glass down on the floor by the door then lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what fate held for him. Would he hang? Or would he go to prison? Was the food going to be as good in prison as it was here? What would Butch have done if he were caught and not lying in a grave? Would he have tried to escape before going into the courtroom? Billy's mind began to formulate ideas of how Butch would have done just that.

* * *

Roy poured himself and Clem a mug of coffee each just as his deputy entered the office. He handed the mug to the younger lawman. "How're things out there?"

Clem shook his head and frowned. "There's talk of a lynch mob forming over at the bar. I'm hoping it's just the drink talkin' but if they're serious, we could have some real trouble on our hands. The Tolivers ruined a lot of farmers, stealin' their life savings, and that killing a few months ago don't sit well at all. Some folks here knew the Randalls. When the gang shot up Carl, that was quite the shock for everyone."

Roy sipped his coffee thoughtfully and sat down. "I knew Carl too, but he always had a hot head on his shoulders."

"That don't excuse what they did to him! A man's got a right to protect his property!" Clem snapped, rubbing the back of his stiff neck.

"And I agree with you. I'm just sayin' that was the first and only time they killed someone who wasn't already on a wanted poster. Besides, I heard it happened when one of their own was shot. Had Carl not pulled out his gun after they already fired a warning shot, he would be here testifying," Roy explained. "I ain't judging anybody, just stating facts."

"And that cowboy Carl winged, he survived, didn't he? Witnesses say he rode out with 'em and it seems they didn't waste any time to hit the next town! They coulda winged Carl if they wanted, but they killed him in cold blood!" Clem shot back, though not really meaning to sound so harsh.

"Look, Clem, I know how you feel and I know how everybody feels. Now, I'm not defending them. Like I said, I'm just stating the facts as they stand. It's our duty to make sure Billy's alive for a fair trial. That ornery one, too."

"I know! I know!" Clem waved off in frustration before sipping his coffee to help calm his mood. "I suppose you gonna wanna bring some food to the boy?" Part of him hoped the Sheriff would say he wasn't, not after he had to change his shirt from the mess the kid's cousin had made.

"I already did," Roy said matter-of-factly.

"You what?! Roy, you're supposed to wait for me!" Clem exploded, almost choking on his coffee.

"That boy's not gonna hurt anybody!" Roy gave a dismissing wave.

"He's a Toliver! The only reason he helped the Cartwrights is to save his own neck from a noose!"

"And what about Larry and Harold?" asked the sheriff. "They both said it in their statements. Billy had no reason to stop Cole from killing them but he did. He risked his own life to try to spare theirs. Now I think that counts for something more than just saving his own skin, don't you?"

Clem opened his mouth to argue but found he didn't know how to counter Roy on account that the sheriff had made a valid point on Billy's behalf. Instead, he cleared his throat and returned to sipping his coffee.

Roy waited a spell for Clem to say something, but when no other remarks were forthcoming, he turned his attention to the reports on his desk, satisfied to let the conversation drop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, readers! Hoping all of you are staying well. We have a new chapter for your reading pleasure. The story is approaching the conclusion, but there is still much left to tell in this story and we sincerely appreciate those who join us on this journey. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Jamie shifted his weight from his toes to his heels, standing just a few feet away from the doorway of the guest bedroom where Griff was recuperating. He peeked his head into the doorway and discovered Griff was sleeping, though it didn't look to be a restful sleep. Before he realized what he was doing, Jamie gravitated towards the bed.

_Griff's slumber was riddled with nightmares, some of which were those he had while he was in prison. A recurring scene of him being held by a group of inmates haunted him. His arms were restrained behind him and the toothy, cruel grin of Gabe Toliver took place of an inmate, floated in front of him. "You're just like me, King."_

_"I'm nothing like you, Gabe!" Griff heard himself growl. Gabe drew closer, pulled back his fist and shot it forward right into Griff's face._

_"NO!" Griff screamed and struggled to free himself from his tormentors. His flailing arms did become free, the punch never truly landed on Gabe, but he did hear a cry of pain and he distinctly felt his fist had connected with something. _

When he opened his steel blue eyes, Gabe's face had disappeared to be replaced with Jamie, who had fallen back into the chair by the bedside, clutching his jaw. A look of fear in his eyes froze Griff, who had bolted upright in a tangle of sheets.

"Griff!" Jamie cried out. "Stop, it's me!"

Griff couldn't move. What had he done? He looked down at his right hand which shook as he turned it over revealing the bruises and healing cuts over his knuckles.

"Jamie…" he whispered brokenly, so embarrassed by his actions that he would have run out of the room if he were physically capable of doing so. "Oh, God, I…" As Griff's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Jamie rubbing at his already-bruised jaw and staring at Griff nervously. He was familiar enough with nightmares to realize that he had not hit Gabe, but Jamie.

The words, 'I'm sorry,' were on the tip of Griff's tongue, along with, 'I didn't mean it,' and 'Are you okay?' Instead of saying any of those phrases, though, Griff squelched his feelings of regret and embarrassment, taking on a persona that had comforted him during his many hard days in prison. "What are you doing here?" Griff growled in an accusatory tone.

Jamie scampered to his feet, unprepared for Griff's question. "I… Uh…"

"Get out," Griff ordered in a low, menacing voice. He wanted to distance himself from Jamie in any way he knew how. His request reverberated through the room. "Get out!"

Hurt and confused by Griff's outburst more so than the punch itself, Jamie dashed out the door and down the hallway until he bumped into his father who had walked out of his room.

"Jamie?" Ben gasped. "What's the matter? Why are you out of bed?"

Keeping his head bowed, Jamie mumbled, "Nothing. Just had a bad dream is all."

Ben wasn't sure what to make of his son who had shrugged away from him. Looking past Jamie, he noticed the door of the guest room where Griff was staying was ajar.

Making a mental note to check in on Jamie later on, Ben could only watch as the teen slunk into his room and closed the door.

He glanced into Griff's room and heard soft snoring coming from the bed. Rather than risk waking up Griff, Ben stepped lightly and left the healing twenty year old alone.

Too exhausted to resist the drug coursing through his system, Griff almost instantly fell back to sleep as soon as Jamie had exited the room. _This is why I didn't want that stuff in the first place_, was his last thought as he felt himself succumb to the morphine that twisted Griff's memories and emotions to produce the nightmares that unnerved him.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie was reading one of his favorite dime novels on the couch, but try as he might, he could not get past page two. He kept playing last night over and over again in his mind, wondering how he could have made such a mess of everything.

Closing the thin paperback, Jamie was about to place it on the bookshelf when his eyes landed on a bare spot on the bottom shelf where the copy of _Moby Dick_ once resided. It was as if there were no where or nothing in the house that didn't remind him of the Tolivers. Sighing, he tossed his novel on the couch and ran out to the barn. Even though he was not allowed to ride a horse for a few more days, just to make sure his head was completely healed, Jamie figured that he could at least still take comfort in seeing and spending a little time with his horse, Fly. The chestnut horse was just about the only living beings who did not pressure him to talk about his feelings or ask him for the millionth time if he were feeling okay.

* * *

Deputy Clem Foster looked up from the paperwork on his desk and greeted his visitor. "Howdy, Ben. What brings you by?"

Ben removed his hat and closed the door behind him. "Clem."

Clem stood up and offered Ben some coffee.

"I'm not staying long," Ben politely declined. "I'm here to see Billy."

"Oh. Well, I must say that is a surprise," Clem replied, puzzled by Ben's request. After everything the Tolivers had put his family through, he would have thought the only time and place Ben would want to see any of them again would be in the courtroom.

"I don't see why that would be," Ben shrugged.

"Never mind," Clem brushed off, grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall and leading Ben to the jail house at the back of the office.

When Ben entered the room, he was met by the sound of Gabe Toliver's sinister laugh and his drawl.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Mr. Cartwright come here to visit!" he jeered. "I say, Billy, wake up, boy! It's your friend, Mr. Cartwright!"

Clem approached Gabe's cell. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear another sound out of you!"

"Whatchya gonna do, Mr. Deputy? Beat me through the bars?" Gabe mocked.

"I mean it!" Clem growled. He was at wits' end with his prisoner. Even with his right eye swollen shut and his face black and blue, the man still had it in him to be as disruptive as possible, Clem thought.

Ben placed a hand on Clem's arm and said. "It's alright, Clem. Would you mind giving me a few minutes with Billy alone?"

"Alone? No, I can't leave you al…"

"Please, Clem."

Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out in a gush, Clem reluctantly nodded. "Alright. Ten minutes, tops, that's it." Unlocking the door to Billy's cell, he allowed Ben inside before locking it again and leaving the room.

"How's that son of yours? The one that got a hole in him?" Gabe taunted from the next cell. "He bleed out yet?"

Ben ignored Gabe and sat on the bed on the opposite side of the small cell to Billy, who was lying on his side facing the wall. "Billy? I'd like to talk to you."

"What do ya want?" Billy asked sullenly, not moving from his position. "Making sure I didn't bust out when you wasn't looking?"

"No, that didn't cross my mind at all. I've arranged for a lawyer to come and see you in a few days. He's going to represent you at your trial," Ben explained. "Since Judge Raynor is not going to be here for at least a couple of weeks, it'll give us time to introduce you to Harry Dobson to prepare for your case," Ben explained slowly. "He's a friend of mine, and a damn fine defense attorney."

Billy showed no reaction that he was listening but Ben, who all too accustomed with Griff's own attitude wasn't planning on giving up any time soon.

In the opposite cell, a cruel laugh broke out. "A lawyer? A big shot attorney! Oh it's gonna take more than that!"

"Billy, I would truly like to help if you'll let me," Ben said gently. "You just let Sheriff Coffee or Deputy Foster know when you're ready." He started to rise to his feet when Billy turned over to face him for the first time.

"Wait!" Billy called out, shifting himself into a seated position with his feet on the floor. "Why are you doing this? All this trouble? Helping me, I mean?"

Ben smiled warmly. "Because you deserve a second chance."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, but I don't want you to waste your time and money on me," Billy replied sadly.

"Oh, I hardly would call it a waste. Don't you want a second chance?" Ben queried.

"Yes, but not if it's behind bars. You see," Billy said, raising his eyebrows. "I don't intend on going to jail."

Ben's smile faded away to be replaced with an expression of concern. "If you're talking about escaping, I would strongly advise against it. Please, Billy, don't make such a foolish mistake."

Billy scoffed, bitterly. "Your ranch hand, Griff? I don't wanna end up like him, or worse."

Gabe let out his biggest guffaw yet. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna end up gutted like him, either! Tell me, how is he doin', Cartwright? He bleed out all over your rug like a stuck pig? I know I buried my knife into him! Felt all that blood gushing right outta him. Yes, Sirrie, I did!"

Ben put his hands on his hips, closed his eyes and drew a big breath of stale air. "Don't listen to him," he finally said when he opened his eyes again.

Billy wasn't sure if Mr. Cartwright was talking to him or to his own self but he nodded and listened to what the older man had to say.

Ben kept his voice low, not wanting to give Gabe the satisfaction of hearing his next words. "Son, I want you to understand something. You and Griff are two different people. It wasn't prison that shaped his fears. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you've always had your brother Butch to turn to, am I right?"

Billy nodded, curiously and respectfully listening. "Yeah, that's right. We were always there for each other."

"You see, Griff never had anyone in his family to turn to or look up to. At least not since his mother died when he was a small boy. He lived every day of his life fearing his step-father's shadow until one day when he was old enough, strong enough, and brave enough, he did the one thing he thought would end the terror. But it didn't work out the way he had intended. He almost killed his step-father and earned himself a lengthy prison sentence because nobody would fight to defend him." Ben grimaced. "And so while he served his time in jail, he had nothing to cling on to outside of those iron bars to help him get through each day that passed. There was no hope, no dreams, nothing. He began to feel like he belonged there. Like he was a part of that prison. What I'm trying to say is, you have hope and people who will be here to help you start a new life when you get out. That will make all the difference and give you the strength and power that Griff didn't have," Ben explained.

"I don't have anyone left now that Butch is gone!" Billy said in anguish.

"Oh my heart bleeds for you, Billy!" Gabe wailed then threw himself up against the bars and growled, "And what about me, huh? You gonna leave me here to rot? Or to hang? And what about Cole? Oh, you are going to pay for that one! Mark my words."

Ben clenched his fists as he tried his best to block out Gabe's threats.

Billy jumped to his feet and shouted, "Shut-up, Gabe! Cole had it coming!"

"Did he now?" Gabe's voice was low and threatening. "You just wait. You'll be getting yours soon, boy."

Ben pulled Billy away from the bars and stood between him and his view of Gabe.

"That's where you're wrong. You have me and my sons and even Griff who will be here for you, I promise you that."

"HE AIN'T GOT NO ONE, CARTWRIGHT, SO DON'T YOU LIE TO HIM!" Gabe roared, gripping the bars and shaking them violently. "YOU THINK THESE BARS CAN HOLD ME? AIN'T NO BARS THAT CAN HOLD ME!"

Clem burst through the door after hearing Gabe's hollering. "Alright, that's enough! Sorry, Ben, I think you better leave." he proceeded to unlock Billy's cell.

Billy reached out his hand and gripped the loose folds of Ben's shirt sleeve before letting it go just as fast as if he felt he was going to offend him. "Griff. Is… Is he…?"

"He's gonna be alright. I'll come back in a few days with Mr. Dobson. Just hang in there, Billy," Ben promised before leaving with Clem.

Billy ran his hands through his sandy hair and sat back down on the cot as the deputy locked the cell door.

"Billy, did ya mean what ya said 'bout not intending to go to jail?" Gabe asked in a low, wavering voice.

The youth in the opposite cell ignored his neighbor and waited for another explosion.

"Billy! I can't go to prison, you know that, right? And I sure as hell am not gonna hang neither! Why don't we forget about Cole? Forget about Butch. Let's start over, just you and me. We can make it outta here. Start a new gang. Whaddya say?" Gabe continued.

"I ain't stupid, Gabe! The minute you set foot outside those bars, you'd kill me! No, you belong in that cell. You belong behind bars," Billy spat.

Infuriated and beginning to feel like a caged animal, Gabe gripped the bars so hard, his knuckles were white. Between clenched teeth, he growled, "You better reconsider my offer, kid. I'm warning you!"

Billy swallowed hard, trying not to let his cousin's words affect him, but the ongoing threats was spinning in his head and it was difficult to merely push them away.

* * *

Thankfully, the days passed mostly peacefully at the Ponderosa. Everyone's injuries were healing as predicted and life was getting back to normal, at least on the surface.

"Easy, easy," Ben reminded his son as he walked slowly next to him. Paul had finally given Joe approval for some light movement around the house, and Joe was eager to take advantage of that privilege. After slowly walking up and down the upstairs hallway with his father, Joe decided to stop by Griff's room to pass a little time with him and, hopefully, cheer up the injured man.

Ben and Hop Sing had both expressed to Joe their observing Griff's change in demeanor and their unsuccessful attempts to help the ranch hand. Joe knew firsthand how frustrating it was to be bedridden even for a few days, let alone being bedridden due to a gang of outlaws holding you hostage and subjecting you to violence. He hoped that maybe he could help pull Griff out of his sullen mood.

"I'll come back to help you down the stairs to eat in a while," Ben reminded him. "See what you can do," he winked, referring to Griff. "Good luck."

Joe knocked at Griff's open door and slowly made his way into the room without waiting for Griff to respond. "Howdy," he greeted, taking a seat beside the bed.

"Howdy," Griff said without looking up from his lap. He was concentrating on writing in his journal, an activity that Griff was often seen doing by everyone on the ranch. Griff had been so thankful to see Hop Sing had delivered him the book and a pencil with his breakfast delivery. Otherwise, Griff would have been spending his time reading, but the guest room did not have any books that were within his reach. For some reason that he could not exactly figure out, Griff did not want to ask anyone to obtain some books from the downstairs library for him, even though he knew for a fact that if he asked, Ben, Hop Sing, or Jamie would have been more than happy to grant him that request.

"So, long time no see," Joe grinned, feeling a little awkward and unwelcome.

Griff nodded, shutting the cover to the journal with a snap to show he did not appreciate being disturbed from his writing. He felt a pang of regret at his actions. _What is wrong with me? _he wondered silently. _Normally, I'd love to shoot the breeze with Joe. _Even with those thoughts, Griff could not bring himself to stop his cold treatment towards anyone who tried to interact with him.

Joe paused, presuming Griff would pick up the conversation, but the tense silence told him that that was not going to happen. "Uhh, how are you feeling?" Joe finally asked.

Griff let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling great, Joe," he said sarcastically. "Just fine and dandy- I got beat within an inch of my life, there's a hole in my gut the size of an egg, and to top it all off, the branding wound on my hand won't stop burning," he complained vehemently. "How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, I…" Joe was caught off guard at the gruff response, but did not let it deter him. "Well, I was wondering if you might want to play some checkers?"

"It's probably the last thing I wanna do," he rebuffed.

"Alright," Joe relented. "And I suppose you don't wanna talk about what's really bothering you?"

"You're supposin' right."

Joe took the blunt response with a grain of salt. Something was definitely off about the young man. His father and Hop Sing were right about that. Could it be the morphine talking? No, the drug should've worn off by now and he was certain his father hadn't given him any laudanum. Maybe it was the pain? "Griff, if you're hurtin' this bad, I'll get you some laudanum."

Griff's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of the drug. "No, Joe, I don't want-" He thought he was screaming, but the words came out no louder than a whisper. At a loss to catch Joe's attention and breathing heavily, he hurled his journal across the room, smashing the mirror.

Joe ducked out of reflex. Before he could do anything else, Griff had rolled off the bed, on all fours, then rose unsteadily to his feet.

Worried the youth would hurt himself more, Joe jumped out of his chair, only to double over in pain from the sudden movement. "Wait!" he called unsuccessfully.

Griff staggered out the door and headed straight for the staircase. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't stay a moment longer. Gripping the banister tightly he took a step down followed by another, but when he heard Joe's weak voice calling out his name, he quickened his pace, taking two steps at a time until a wave of dizziness hit him. Losing control of what his legs were doing, Griff stumbled and tumbled down the last few steps.

"Griff!" Joe shouted from the top of the stairs. He was mildly relieved to see his father, Jamie, and Hop Sing running from the dining room. Unable to walk any further, he sank to the floor.

Ben wasted no time to check on the young man who was slowly rising to his feet but he was surprised when his caring hands met resistance.

Griff struggled out of Ben's hold, feeling as though he were being restrained. The nightmares of inmates surrounding him and holding him against his free will came rushing back.

"Griff! Get a hold of yourself!" Ben growled as he tried to calm the struggling youth.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!' Griff barked, feeling the surge of adrenaline pumping through him.

Worried that Griff would run out of the house and come to serious harm, Ben drew back his fist and hit Griff in the jaw, pulling back on the force of the blow as much as he could.

The punch stunned Griff into submission and he lay panting on the floor.

Ben placed a hand on Griff's forehead. He was burning up, which probably explained the sudden bout of delirium.

"Pa!" Jamie cried out.

Ben turned to look at his son who was pointing down at Griff's stomach.

"He's bleeding!" Jamie exclaimed.

Ben returned his attention to the young man and sure enough, blood was seeping through a small area of the bandages that was wrapped around his waist. The circular stain slowly began to expand.

"I bring doctor!" Hop Sing announced loudly.

"Thank you, Hop Sing. Jamie, get me some more bandages. Hurry, son," Ben instructed as Hop Sing darted out the front door.

Ben pressed one hand over Griff's fevered forehead and the other against his bleeding abdomen.

"Get away from me," Griff mumbled. "I don't...I don't belong…"

"Sshh, it's alright Griff," Ben said mechanically. "Just take it easy."

"No, no," Griff cried from the floor. "Please, just leave... me… alone!" The desperation and frustration was so clear in his voice that Ben had to fight not to heed Griff's request. "Leave m'lone…" he continued to repeat until his voice faded into nothingness.

Ben sighed. He knew that the doctor could clean Griff's wounds, drain the infection, cut his body, sew him up, prescribe any variety of tonics and medicines to alleviate his pain and to heal his injuries. He also knew that if Griff were ever going to recover from this terrible ordeal, they were going to have to do something to help heal his mind, as well.

Or else.


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: A heartfelt thank you to all our readers for staying with us and for the wonderful reviews you took the time to leave us :-) Here is another longer chapter. Stay well and safe!**_

_**VCS**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Ben walked ahead of Harry Dobson as they were led into the cell block where Billy and Gabe Toliver were being held.

Sheriff Coffee unlocked Billy's cell and allowed the two men inside before relocking it after them. "Now, you just holler when you're done. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you, Roy," Ben said while Dobson gave a polite nod.

Billy stood up and shook hands with the attorney.

"Hey! You! You the big shot lawyer?" Gabe Toliver called out, waving his arm through the bars, trying to draw attention to himself.

Ben rolled his eyes. The man was insufferable, he thought.

Harry Dobson kept a cool and calm demeanor. He was experienced enough with men like Gabe Toliver that he didn't let the outburst bother him. "Take a seat, Billy. Today, we're not going to go through too much. I just want to get to know you a little better. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure… Sir...Your Honour," Billy replied awkwardly, sitting back down on the edge of the bed while Dobson and Ben sat opposite him. He really had no idea how he should address a lawyer.

Harry gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Please, you can call me or just Harry is fine too. You can save _Your Honour_ for the courtroom when you address the judge."

Billy nodded, blushing. "Sorry, Mr. Dobson."

"That's quite alright. Now, just relax and we'll get started."

For the next hour, Billy sat answering all of Harry's questions, although the further the lawyer probed, the harder it was for him to answer. The questions were mostly personal, and Billy felt uncomfortable answering all of them for fear of judgement.

Ben did his best to put the boy's mind at ease and coaxed him into being as truthful as possible. Given Gabe's intolerable taunts, he didn't blame Billy for feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright, let's continue this tomorrow. I think I have a good foundation for your case," Dobson said encouragingly.

Ben called out for Roy and once he and Harry left the jailhouse behind them, he asked his longtime friend the question he was itching to ask, "What are his chances?"

"Well, considering his age, the fact that Butch and his cousins practically raised him when his parents passed away, we can try to get the jury to sympathize and understand that he couldn't know any better and felt he had practically no choice but to follow in the footsteps of the only living family members he had. I won't lie, it's not going to be easy. The boy idolizes his brother who is - _was_ \- the leader of one of the most wanted gangs in the territory. It would have looked better for him if he was forced against his will to do the things he did, but he was a willing participant and that's what's going to go against him, I'm afraid," Dobson explained with a heavy sigh. "No two juries are the same. It could go either way. Best we can hope for, if he were given a guilty verdict, is Judge Raynor's leniency with his sentencing. Ben, there's a chance he could still hang."

"I see," Ben acknowledged thoughtfully. His concern for Billy's case grew given the analysis that Harry had entailed. He prayed that the people who would sit as jurors and Judge Raynor himself would find it in their hearts to look past Billy's mistakes to see the boy had plenty of good in him to compensate and to give him the chance he believed he deserved.

* * *

"It's been almost a week since he's had an episode like that," Joe reminded Jamie. They sat at the table, enjoying their breakfast. Griff was still recuperating upstairs, though it seemed like the more his health improved, the worse his attitude became. The Cartwrights were at their wits end in dealing with him, until they caught a glimpse of him berating himself when he thought himself to be alone or startling awake from a nightmare. "He's healing well, even moving around a little. The longer you put this off, the harder it's going to be."

"I spooked him so badly last time that he hit me, Joe," Jamie insisted. "It was like… well, like we were… fighting again." The teenager pushed his scrambled eggs around the plate. "Maybe it's just better if we stay outta each other's way for a while."

"It's _been _awhile," the older brother corrected his sibling. "Would it help if I were there with you?"

"No!" Jamie bristled at Joe's offer, even though he knew if it came from a place of concern. Jamie was so tired of everyone presuming he needed extra care due to his age; he simply wanted a chance to prove himself a capable, contributing member of the family. "I mean, no thanks." Jamie placed his napkin on the table. "Griff and I will talk soon, alone. Man to man." He rose from his seat and hopped over to Joe. "Need help getting up?"

"No use in saying 'no,'" Joe joked, allowing his brother to bear some of his weight as he stood. Like Griff, Joe was making progress in his health, too. He could walk on his own, though too much activity still tired him out enough that he was still restricted to the ranch and unable to work.

Just as Joe and Jamie made it into the living room, Ben and Griff appeared, making their way down the stairs together.

"It's not a race," Ben admonished gently as they both finally reached the first floor. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"I can manage just fine!" Griff spat out, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

He could not for the life of him understand where this resentment for the Cartwrights originated, but he could not help wanting to be left to his own company. For the last week, Griff felt like he was walking around possessed by his own demons. Rationally, he knew that he loved the Cartwrights and normally, he would have jumped at the chance to spend this time with them, thankful that they were all safe and sound. And yet, it was like a nagging voice had convinced Griff that he was somehow a bother to them, that they would all be better off if he would just stay at a distance and cut him out of their lives. He still felt guilty about harming Jamie, both during the Toliver ordeal and afterward. That very guilt grew with each passing day.

"I really just want to go outside for a little," he said evenly, already feeling his temper mount as he felt Jamie's eyes burrowing into the back of his skull. "Get some fresh air, maybe stop by the barn…"

Griff had one objective in mind: go see his trusty horse, Thunder. Maybe spending some quality time with the animal would help him sort out the chaos he felt within himself.

"Well, it's not like I'm your prisoner here!" Griff suddenly shouted before he could stop the words from escaping his mouth. He had not meant to imply that the Ponderosa were at all comparable to a prison, but he couldn't help himself. "I can go where I please."

Ben released his hold on Griff's waist, though he stayed near to intervene if Griff showed any signs of losing his balance. "You are absolutely right," he acknowledged.

Griff chewed at his lip and slowly limped toward the door, holding his healing abdomen as he crossed the room slowly. He stared at the ground, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, but he could feel everyone else's eyes watching him. He made his way to the front entrance and when he tried to close the heavy wooden door behind him, he was surprised to find resistance. He turned his head and found Ben right behind him, his hand on the door.

"I can go where I please, too," Ben said evenly.

Griff stifled a bitter laugh. "Guess that's true," he commented. The two made their way across the yard and into the barn at Griff's pace.

* * *

Griff scowled at not finding the solitude he craved, but he was at least glad to have made it out to the barn to see his four-legged friend. "I know, boy, I missed you, too," he crooned, retrieving the brush and letting the horse sniff it. "Sorry it's been awhile," he softly apologized, stroking Thunder's black mane with such care and precision. He purposefully turned his back to Ben, hoping that the gesture would be enough to get the older man to leave him alone.

The rhythmic movement soothed Griff more than he would care to admit. As he began to think about the worries and fears that plagued his mind, he began to lose track of the time he was spending brushing down the sleek coal black coat of his steed.

Ben stared at the young man as he continued his routine. It amazed him that the parolee could be so aggravated with them one minute and so gentle the next. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you keep brushing him like that, you'll give him a bald spot," he advised, careful to keep his tone as neutral as possible.

"You think I don't know how to take care of my own horse?" Griff asked coarsely, his mind snapping back to the present by Ben's constant intrusion.

Ben did not react to the accusatory tone. He had a lot of experience with hot tempers and racing emotions after raising four sons. "I know you can take care of Thunder. I know you can do a lot of things, Griff," Ben remarked. "I know how you made Jamie feel he was instrumental in saving Joe's life when you helped him dress his brother's wound. I know you nearly bit your tongue clean through trying to keep a hold of your insults at the Tolivers when they threatened us. And Thunder," Ben quickly added. He had sidled up close enough to reach out and give Thunder a pat. "I know how reading from that book was as much for everyone else's benefit as it was for your own and I know how awful it was for you to be tied up that night when you agreed to take that laudanum pill. I also know how you faked that fight with Jamie to keep him away from Gabe," he listed carefully, gaging the young man's reactions.

"So… err." Griff wasn't sure where their conversation was going, but Ben's kind, baritone voice was difficult to reject. "I mean, yes. That's right. Look, he's a kid, and it was hard on him. His brother bleeding out, his father gone off and pushed around by some outlaws. I just... " He searched for the right words that would shut this dialogue down before he said something he regretted. "I tried to make it a little easier is all."

"It must've been hard for you," Ben continued. "Trying to take care of everyone, not knowing what might set off any of the Tolivers. It must've been the biggest challenge you've had to face, having other people to protect other than yourself. To do everything and anything to keep them safe no matter what it cost you," he acknowledged. "Wasn't it?"

The understanding and compassion in the small question nearly broke Griff's heart, but he tried to keep himself composed. His hand shook with enough force so that he dropped the brush to the floor. He leaned into Thunder's broad chest for support he did not realize he needed. "It… Yes," he choked out, a flurry of images and feelings engulfing him. "Yes, it was hard," he admitted, slowly moving his fingers back and forth through Thunder's mane.

"Griff, son, please," Ben beseeched. "I'm just trying to help you. That's what we are all trying to do. Will you let us help you, like you helped us?"

That word: _son_.

Usually, Griff recoiled at being called "son" because it reminded him of his abusive childhood. Of his father's stale drunken breath. His fists. His boots. His belt. And the words "son" spat at him like it were poison.

But hearing Ben call him _son_ today, when Griff was already feeling so vulnerable and unsure of himself, lonely and afraid from keeping the family out of his business, in pain and scared since that day the Tolivers had busted through the door…it was unlike the way anybody had used the word to call him.

"I… I…" he stuttered, curling in on himself as he leaned against the wall. "I was so scared," he stated softly. "I was scared, and I tried so hard to keep everyone safe, and I didn't know how to do that! I didn't know what I did was right or wrong. Joe and Jamie…" He shuddered. "Everything I tried, I just didn't know if… It was like I was watching myself do all these things, and nothing was working out like it was supposed to," he hastily explained. "Nothing! I got Jamie hurt. And he resents me for it, I know he does. He won't even talk to me." Griff rubbed his eyes to keep a flow of tears back, but the action was not doing him much good. "And I can't even blame him. He's right to be afraid of me, he's right to hate me, after the way I acted. Them Tolivers, they said things that just tore me open, they knew exactly what buttons to push, and I let them. I let them get to me. Every stupid comment, every joke, everything!" he burst. "And after awhile, I just wanted to hurt them, hurt anyone," he cried, sliding down the wall. "They were right about me. Right that I don't belong here, that I belong in… in…" Griff's stomach lurched at the idea that he was about to utter. "Not here with you all," he finally squeaked. "You were gone, I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't let you down," he brokenly explained, curling in on himself and wiping the sudden sweat that formed on his brow. "You've all been so good to me, and I couldn't let you down. I had to do something, I had to help, but I didn't know what to do!" The reality of his words began to sink into Griff, leaving him speechless and struggling to hold back sobs.

Ben quickly lowered himself to his knees and put his arms around Griff to guide him to his chest. "That's it," he whispered in a low voice, careful not to say something that would drive Griff further into his shell. "It's gonna be okay. It's alright now."

It was exactly how Griff had always envisioned the way a father might comfort his son. He relaxed into the embrace more fully, suddenly unable to hold back the sobs that wracked his frame. "I thought you'd all die, and it'd all be my fault!" he confessed between gulps of air.

"We're fine," Ben crooned. "We're all fine, thanks to you. I know it was scary, terrifying even. But you were strong and brave." He deliberately breathed slowly and deeply, hoping Griff would follow suit. "But you can't keep it all bottled up now, Griff. It'll tear you apart worse than what the Tolivers tried to do. We want to be here for you," he emphasized. "Let us in, son. Let us help you like you helped us."

"I…" Griff struggled to be able to put more than three syllables together in a coherent fashion. "That's hard for… m-me, too," he sighed. "I don't know why I've been acting the way I have been," he said. "But it's like I couldn't stop myself, can't stop myself." He brought his hand up to wrap around Ben's arm, gripping it like it was his lifeline. "What am I going to do? Jamie hates me. Joe's probably not far behind."

Ben smiled warmly. "Griff, Jamie doesn't hate you, and neither does Joe. They never could."

"They should," Griff quickly supplied. "You too, after the way I've treated you."

"No, no," Ben insisted. "But as much as we're ready to help you through this, it won't mean a lick if you don't meet us halfway."

Griff sighed and pushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes. "So, what do I do now?"

"You acknowledge that this happened," Ben first advised. "You can't just try to ignore it. The Toliver Gang walked right on in and took us all hostage," Ben verbalized. "And we survived, partly because of you."

"And we survived," Griff repeated like a mantra he could cling to anytime the nightmares threatened to overwhelm him. "We did," he confirmed. "You know…" He swallowed nervously but pushed himself to follow Ben's advice and to share with those closest to him. "I hit Jamie."

"When Gabe made you fight," Ben finished. "Your quick thinking saved you both."

"Another time, too," Griff continued. "I was sleeping, after that morphine shot. You know how that stuff affects me - giving me nightmares and feeling disoriented," he recapped. "Well, I was having one, and I thought I was punching Gabe. I swear that's what I saw," he recounted. "But then, Jamie was on the floor. I didn't even know why he was there. I didn't realize it until it was too late. Then I yelled at him, told him to get out. He flew outta the room and… that's the last thing I've said to him." Griff wiped his hand across his chin. "After all he did to bring me back from the brink there with Gabe… You know I almost killed him, don't you? With my bare hands, in front of your sons. It was Jamie who stopped me from doing that, and I repaid him by proving the Tolivers right, that I am some kinda killer who don't care for nothing or no one but himself."

"I see," Ben remarked.

"I knew men like that in prison," shuddered Griff. "Swore I wouldn't get like that."

"Griff, you're not like those men. You have been through more horrors than anyone I know. It's not surprising your emotions react the way they do to certain situations. Jamie hasn't had that sort of exposure and I would never wish that upon anybody, but you gotta understand that his reactions are not going to be the same as yours," Ben explained.

"What do I gotta do to make _him_ understand?" Griff questioned, hoping Ben had an answer.

A faraway look crossed over Ben's face before he replied. "Nothing. Give him time and he'll come round. The more you push, the harder he will resist." With a small chuckle and a wink he added, "A little like someone else I know."

Griff expelled a small laugh and carefully pushed himself up to his feet. Ben mirrored his movement. Once they were both steady, he gave Griff a clap on the back and let his hand linger on the young man's shoulder, offering a last touch of comfort.

Picking up the fallen brush, Ben handed it back to Griff. "Have you stretched your legs enough for one day?" he asked.

Griff sighed, already feeling a little sore and tired from his time outdoors. "Let's head back into the house."


	27. Chapter 27

**Howdy, readers! We are back with another chapter just for you. A heartfelt thank you to our readers, reviewers, and alerters. Hoping you enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

"Hop Sing, will dinner be ready soon?" Joe asked eagerly, setting up the checker board with Jamie. They had moved their game to the living room coffee table now that Joe was more mobile.

"Food can be done fast or food can taste good," Hop Sing petulantly replied, wiping his hands on a towel and muttering in his native language all the way back to the kitchen.

Griff and Ben walked through their front door wordlessly. Both Joe and Jamie noticed that Griff was leaning on Ben to make it to the couch before he eased himself down onto the soft cushions.

"Oh, I see you still got the checkerboard out," the twenty year old observed in what he tried to make a nonchalant tone. "Maybe I could get in on the next game?" He darted his eyes back and forth across the room, a little nervous as to how either Joe or Jamie would react to his shift in mood.

Joe allowed a grin to appear on his face. "As a matter of fact, why don't you and Jamie play first? That way, I can watch what kinda moves you both got when I play the winner!" With a wink, he turned one end of the board to face Griff leaving an uncomfortable Jamie to take his place at the other.

Griff nodded his thanks and joked lightly to the younger boy to try to bring down the wall between them, "I haven't played a while, so I'm a little rusty. You might end up playing Joe again soon."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Let's see just how rusty you are then," he said blandly with one elbow leaning on his knee while his hand cupped his still bruised jaw. "Red or black?"

"I don't care," answered Griff. "You choose."

Jamie selected red and began to set up the board. "I… Uhhh... " Jamie searched for a neutral topic to bring up to fill the awkward silence. "Hope we have fried chicken tonight," he finally muttered. "Y'know, for dinner."

Griff appreciated Jamie's efforts and followed his lead. "Oh, fried chicken? Sounds good," he hummed. "Sounds real good. Maybe, if that's what you're having, I'll join you all at the table tonight. I'm going a little stir crazy in that bedroom," he added. "Oh, uh, if you'll have me." He moved his first piece forward.

Jamie quickly made his move, pushing the red chip into his desired space. "Oh, that'd be fine," he accepted.

"Oh, good, thanks." Griff nodded. "I just figured, since the hands aren't coming back for a while and I'm up and about, sort of, it would be okay."

"Sure is," Jamie said, still nervous to show too much emotion to Griff, but the ice between them was thawing. "Hop Sing's fried chicken's my favorite."

"It's real good," Griff agreed, making another move, setting himself up to jump Jamie's piece. "Though I'm pretty partial to that sweet potato pie. I'd never had it before, and now I can't get enough."

"Never?" Jamie gaped, placing a red piece exactly where Griff hoped he did.

"Nope, never," he grinned. "Guess it never occured to me to put sweet potatoes in a pie. I was never much for baking," he recalled. "I made a lot of eggs when I was growing up. And hard tack. Sometimes beans." Griff triumphantly jumped Jamie's piece and snatched the piece off of the board.

"You better enjoy that," Jamie playfully warned. "Because that's the last one you're going to get!"

Once they began, it didn't take long for Jamie to brighten up at Griff's attempts to break the barrier and soon enough he returned the banter, much to Joe and Ben's delight. As the game went on, Ben motioned for Joe to follow him to the dining table to give the youths some time to themselves.

Griff double-jumped two more red pieces. He noticed Jamie rubbing absently at his jaw, deep in thought as he stared at the board. "Does it hurt much?" he finally built up the courage to ask.

Jamie immediately put his hand down. "What? Uh, no… Not really. What about you?"

"Me? Uh, no. Not much," Griff lied, not really sure if Jamie was talking about the bruises he sported, his cracked ribs, or the stab wound. Whichever it was, Griff's reaction was to conceal the truth. Not wanting to dwell on his own injuries, the unspoken words he had wanted to utter but couldn't before, made their way to his lips. "Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Simultaneously, Jamie had the same notion and mirrored Griff's words, "I'm sorry, Griff about…"

Both of them broke out in a light laugh, which was cut short by Griff's groan of pain.

"Griff? Are you okay?" Jamie quickly asked when he saw the older youth curl in on himself and hug his midsection.

"Hmm." Griff nodded, waving off Jamie's concern with his bandaged hand.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt much!" Jamie said in an accusatory tone.

Griff raised his head and rolled his eyes. "It didn't! But if you're gonna make me laugh like that…" Griff defended breathlessly. "I can't help it."

"Sure, blame me!" Jamie retorted playfully, landing a friendly punch on Griff's upper arm.

At that moment, Ben reentered the living room. "Dinner's ready, boys." He walked over to where Griff sat and carefully helped him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Griff dismissed. "I'm fine. Jamie made me laugh and I guess my muscles weren't used to that sort of movement."

"Is that so?" Ben teased, raising his eyebrows and chuckling. "Well, some hot broth and Hop Sing's bread will make you feel better."

"Hot broth?" Griff exclaimed. "I thought we were having fried chicken!"

"_We _are, yes, but you're supposed to take it easy on solid foods," Ben explained. "Why else do you think we've only brought you broth and soup to eat?"

"That was before when I was feeling nauseous from the concussion," the twenty year old replied. "but I feel perfectly fine enough now to get some of that chicken down!" Griff argued his way to the dining table. "Besides, Jamie has a concussion too!"

"That's why Jamie is also having broth and bread," Ben agreed.

"Pa!" Jamie started to argue as he tried to help himself to a piece of chicken when Hop Sing slapped his hand away.

"No fried chicken for you tonight!" Hop Sing admonished.

The banter carried on mingled with lighthearted laughter at the table. Ben and Joe exchanged a glance, relieved that things were going back to normal. Back to how it used to be before the Tolivers forced themselves into their home.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Jamie?" Ben asked. "The trial might be good for you to see."

Jamie shook his head fiercely. "No, I got a lot of work I need to do here," he said without meeting his father's eyes.

"Such as?" Ben pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Such as… cleaning up my room. It's a mess," he said, looking around and seeing nothing of the sort. "And organizing the barn," Jamie claimed. "And maybe getting started on dinner, since Hop Sing will be with you, and…" he listed unconvincingly. "And…"

"Son." Ben gestured for them to take a seat on Jamie's bed. "I think seeing Gabe and Billy have their day in court could give you some closure. You don't have to testify because both Tolivers have pleaded guilty. It's just the sentencing."

"You can tell me what happens when you get back," Jamie shrugged.

"I could," Ben relented. "But it might impact you more if you were there to see it yourself. Griff and Joe will be there. It might help them to have you for support."

"Both of them are going, too?" Jamie scratched his head, surprised both men were so eager to be in the Tolivers' presence again. "But Griff hates all that trial stuff. He's told me before it reminds him too much of going to prison."

Ben fixed his tie. "That's probably true, but he's getting ready to head out with us anyway."

"Why would he do that?" Jamie wondered aloud.

"My guess would be that Griff might want to see how all this ends. Once that jury decides, that'll be it for the Tolivers," Ben predicted. "Though that's just my two cents. If you really want to know, why not ask Griff?"

"Why not ask Griff what?" the young man in question echoed as he entered Jamie's room. He stopped in front of the mirror to tie his own tie, but struggled with his hand bandaged as it was.

"We're taking the buckboard," Ben continued with Jamie, pushing himself up off of the bed and walking towards. "There'd be plenty of room for an extra body," he winked at Jamie. "Griff, let me help you with that!"

"Thanks," Griff said, dropping his hands and letting the ends of the tie dangle in the air. "I never got the hang of these things." He raised his chin to allow Ben easier access to the necktie. "So," he asked, face tipped towards the ceiling. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Jamie?"

"Oh, uhh…" Jamie jumped up from the bed. "I just was wondering… why we were taking the buckboard into town today," he stammered. "And Pa answered, so now I know and that's why I don't have anything else to ask you." He gave a forced laugh to try to add levity into his voice. "So, uhh, I think I'll just change real quick and we can head to the courthouse." He grabbed a set of more formal clothes from the closet and dashed down the hall.

Griff raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ben. "Well, at least you know the boy could never lie to you," he commented. "I hope he never gets involved in a poker game. He'll kiss his money goodbye. That's for sure."

"I'm not sure if you mean that as a compliment or an insult," the father grimaced. Ben pulled the necktie tight and surveyed his work. "All set," he declared. "Let's get going."

"Wait, ?" Griff reached out and touched Ben's shoulder. He'd been wanting to bring up the subject for some time but wasn't sure how to broach it, and nobody else seemed to, either, except maybe Joe. He had noticed that both Cartwrights had been sharing something that had to do with Billy Toliver over the last few weeks, but it was always done in quiet whispers away from everyone.

"Hmmm?" Ben arched his eyebrows and waited for the young man to continue.

"I couldn't help but overhear lately… Well, over the last couple of weeks actually. About Billy, I mean. I sometimes hear you and Joe sayin' his name and then I saw you with Harry Dobson in your office yesterday. Is he representing Billy?"

Ben broke eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. He had deliberately left Griff and Jamie out of his conversations with Joe surrounding Billy's circumstances. After everything the youths had gone through, he wasn't sure how they would feel or if they would understand why he was helping a Toliver. He wanted them to hear Billy's case when it was presented by someone impartial, which would be where Harry came in. Harry had also been Griff's attorney previously and Griff had a lot of respect for him, so he counted on that to help the young man into keeping an open mind. "Yes, Mr. Dobson is taking the case in Billy's defense. I'd like to ask you not to share this information with Jamie."

"But he'll see it all play out in court today?" Griff asked more than commented.

"Yes, that's right," Ben confirmed. "And I'd rather he know about it that way."

Griff nodded. "I won't say anything."

Ben gave Griff's shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you. I know it's a lot to ask after the two of you just patched things up, but I don't think Jamie will understand why I am helping someone who was involved in hurting our family."

"What made you decide to help Billy?" Griff questioned in a curious tone rather than the bitterness that he had a feeling Ben expected to hear.

Ben smiled thoughtfully, grateful that the young man in front of him was not being judgemental, even if he may not fully understand Ben's decision.

"Well for one thing, he saved me," Ben disclosed. "Out there during the robbery."

"Still," Griff persisted. "This is a lot of trouble to go through for him. There's nothing else causing you to do this but gratitude?"

"I feel like I'm the one on trial!" Ben half-joked. "You're right, Griff. It's more than gratitude. I think sending Billy off to be hanged is a waste. He's got a lot of potential in him to be a contributing member of society. I think it's only right if we make every effort to see that through," he explained. "I can't make the decision for the jury. For all I know, Billy could be sent to his death, but we have to try."

Griff moved his tongue around his mouth, a subconscious movement that told Ben he was deep in thought. "And when he's sent to jail, you still think he'll be a contributing member of society once he gets out?"

"I do," Ben said in a heartbeat. "Though some of that will be up to Billy, I suppose."

Griff let out a short exhale, relieved to hear Ben's answer. It made him wish more people could be like the Cartwrights.

"But here we are standing around talking of what might happen and we're going to be late to see what actually happens," the father observed. "Come on, let's go!"

Griff followed Ben out of the house with Jamie in tow and together with Joe, they took their places on the wagon and rode out toward town.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hi all! We are excited to present our readers with another chapter :-) Thank you so much sticking with us and we hope you will enjoy our update as much as the others. We also greatly appreciate your kind reviews - thank you so much for taking the time to post your feedback!**

**Take care!**

**VCS**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Just as the Cartwrights' wagon travelled down the road to pull up in front of the courthouse, a ruckus broke out near the jailhouse drawing their attention.

"Look!" Jamie jutted his head towards the scene of the action. "Something's going on over there."

A group of men had surrounded the jailhouse, guns fully drawn. A few were just exiting the building, trudging their way forward and yelling at each other.

"Let's go check that out," Ben decided, taking quick strides towards the commotion with his family right on his heels. He quickly realized that a raging lynch mob aimed to see Billy and Gabe hung without a fair trial.

Joe pulled Jamie back to walk behind him and said in a low voice, "Stay behind me."

"Hop Sing, Joe!" Ben addressed. "Go in the back way and see what's happened to Roy and Clem."

The two men slipped off to follow Ben's order.

"What's going on here?" Ben boomed over the crowd.

Only out of respect for the Cartright patriarch did the seething crowd began to quieten down to a dull simmering murmur. "We're seeing justice done, Ben!" a hot-headed man in his thirties by the name of Mark Johnson called out. He had a tight grip on both of Billy Toliver's arms which were held behind his back.

"There ain't no reason to have a trial. We know they done it! You know it! And this gang has committed more crimes than any of us can count. Why sit through a trial and take the risk they don't hang? Ben, you and your family should be the ones kickin' the chair out from under them!" Another voice hollered through the crowd.

"No!" Gabe bellowed from the ground, curling in on himself as boots were viciously driven into every inch of his body. "No, I don't want to hang! I don't want to swing from a rope with no broken neck," he cried. "Please, please have mercy. Let me go, let me go!"

Billy remained silent, perhaps resigned to his fate, Ben figured.

"Yeah," Tom Randall agreed, grabbing Gabe by the shirt, and yanking him up to his knees. "They mighta killed your whole family just like they did my brother! You saw it with your own eyes! You're telling me you want to risk them staying alive? Sitting around in some prison, laughing and telling stories about how they terrorized you, robbed all them farmers? Shot down Carl in his own yard?"

"They killed my husband!" Dorothy Randell burst from the crowd; her own gun aimed shakily at Gabe's head. "He was a good man, a decent man. And they killed him like he was no different than a rabbit!"

"Then why won't you let the law see to it they pay for their crimes?" countered Ben. "What you're doin' makes you no better than they are!"

"We're taking these Tolivers and hanging 'em both from the highest tree!" Lyle declared. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us, Ben. So please, just get out of the way. We don't want you to get hurt."

"But if that's what it'll come to…" Mark warned. "Then so be it!"

Jamie watched the scene carefully, embarrassed to realize that he found himself agreeing with the mob while at the same time he didn't want them to hurt his pa, either. Just as the men were about to resume their coup, much to Jamie's surprise, it was Griff who stepped forward and addressed them.

"Now everybody just…just simmer down!" Griff said tentatively at first then taking a deep breath, he continued with growing confidence as his own feelings from the prejudice he had previously been subjected to bubbled up to the surface. "Is this what you've come to, threatening Mr. Cartwright so you can hang two men in the street? What kind of place is this? Now, I know I don't account for much in these parts or anywhere really but I do know a lot of you have much to be thankful for all the good the Cartwrights have done in Virginia City."

Griff's forceful but gentle oratory stilled the crowd. Many people dropped their gazes, but Mark and Tom did not relinquish their grips on the Tolivers.

"I can tell you all about a place where there ain't no law, no rules, just people acting however they want with no care about how it affects anyone else," Griff continued. "You all know about me bein' an ex-con. About my past. And if you didn't, you do now." He raised his chin to look more intimidating that his slender frame usually allowed him. "We gotta let the law handle matters like this, no matter what the Tolivers done or didn't do. Now, you got decent lawmen in Virginia City and a fair Judge. Give 'em a chance to make things right."

"But _they _did do it!" Tom countered. "We ain't advocatin' to pull innocent people off the street and kill 'em, Griff. Why should we take the chance of a trial goin' wrong and letting these two walk? Your trial went wrong," he sympathized with the younger man, knowing his circumstances of having been paroled. "And you got thrown in jail for defending yourself. How can you of all people believe in the law system?"

"Because if I don't, then there's no telling what I'd do, who I'd hurt," Griff answered honestly. His blue eyes flickered to Ben's as if to check in to see if what he was saying made any sense. Ben gave him an encouraging nod and Griff was grateful for the support. "The Tolivers thought jail mighta knocked all the good outta me," he revealed. "And sometimes, I wonder if they're right."

Jamie was shocked at Griff's confession and leaned in towards the ranch hand.

"But every day, I try to live my life to make sure my past don't define my future," Griff said honestly. "And maybe we gotta give that same chance to the Tolivers. At least allow them a fair trial. Something I never got. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement. You'll live to regret it. And trust me, I live with it every single day. That's all I gotta say."

A thoughtful murmur broke out through the crowd.

Larry stepped forward with his friend Harold and stood by Griff's side to offer support.

"He's right, boys. We're not the judge or executioner," Larry said, addressing the people.

"And that boy, he's younger than my own and probably not much older than some of your sons!" Harold pointed at Billy who was being restrained by two men. "Fact is, if it weren't for him, Larry and I wouldn't be here. Now, we're not asking anybody to let them go free. But not all of em are killers! Especially not the boy. Let the courts decide their fate is all we ask."

The atmosphere turned from blood lust to one of shame as each man reflected on what they were about to do and what their families would think of them considering many were fathers themselves.

Joe returned from the back of the jailhouse with Sheriff Coffee and Deputy Foster. Confused but relieved, the men hurried to check on their prisoners.

* * *

While the testimony was over by the end of the day, much to the Cartwrights' and Griff's relief, they couldn't help but feel uneasy about what the outcome could mean for Billy.

The jury had sat through a slew of testimonies about the Tolivers, including the string of robberies while Dorothy Randall's uncontrollable outburst that it was the Tolivers who shot and killed her husband almost had her removed from the courthouse.

Billy was a nervous wreck during the entire proceeding. Even with Harry Dobson defending him, he saw little in the way of sympathy from the people of Virginia City who filled the courtroom including the jury. He feared his fate and began to regret not taking his chances of escaping.

When the verdict was finally given, Judge Raynor passed on his sentencing. Gabe, who had remained extraordinarily subdued from any inappropriate outbursts throughout the trial, was sentenced to hang. It was a decision that Raynor never took lightly, but given Gabe's many crimes, lack of remorse, and obvious capability of continuing a life of violent crimes, the judge felt he had no choice but to declare him to his fate. Billy, on the other hand, would serve fifteen to twenty years, with the possibility of parole after serving two thirds of his term.

It was at this time that Gabe's tolerance to behave appropriately reached its limit. Hearing how he would hang while Billy could very well be free before he even reached Cole's current age made his blood boil. Where was the fairness in that? Sure, he had no fancy lawyer rise to his defense, but him and Billy were in it together!

"No!" Gabe cried out, jumping up and swinging his chained hands in the air and almost hitting the public defender beside him. "I can't hang! I won't be there at the end of no rope!" His eyes darted around the courtroom wildly until they landed on Griff and the rest of the Cartwrights. "You," he said quietly before lunging towards the family. "You did this to me! I shoulda killed y'all when I had the chance!"

Judge Raynor banged his gavel on the desk, calling for order.

The bailiff quickly restrained Gabe before he could get more than two steps away from his seat. "C'mon, Toliver!" He shoved Gabe towards the exit. "We gotta get you ready for the noose."

"No, please!"

It was the 'please' that caught everyone's attention.

"Please," Gabe said, his whole body beginning to quake. "I… I can't die. I ain't ready! I'm sorry, real sorry!" he blubbered, the bailiff dragging him away. "Billy? Judge? Somebody, help me!" the Toliver continued as he was taken out of earshot.

"It's too late for anyone to help you now, Gabe" Billy remarked quietly. "I just hope it ain't too late for me."

Harry Dobson placed a reassuring hand on the young man's arm. "It's not over yet, kid. I'm going to apply for an appeal to see if we can do something about your sentence."

Billy was at a loss for words. "You would do that for me? But why? I don't think Mr. Cartwright's gonna wanna pay for doing anything more for me."

"Billy, I take my job very seriously and not just because of the money but I don't like losing. Now, I came into this courtroom with the expectation that our case was going to earn you a reprieve. That ain't so right now and I'm going to keep on fighting until we achieve our goal. If you are willing to fight that is? Are you with me?" Dobson prodded with conviction behind his words.

Billy nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me. Thank the Cartwrights once we get you through this," Dobson replied.

* * *

"Well." Ben inhaled somberly as he stood and began to put on his coat. "That's that." He noticed that his youngest son was staring forwards, almost in a daze as he processed the onslaught of information that occurred at the trial. "Jamie?" Ben nudged. "It's time to go."

"Go?" Jamie repeated. "They're gonna hang him, Pa. For everyone to see. Gabe'll be dead by tomorrow."

The lack of emotion behind Jamie's words made it difficult for Ben to discern what Jamie meant by the simple statements.

"Yes," Ben confirmed. "I for one never saw the need for executions to be public. Did you want to stay in town to watch it, Son?"

Jamie took a few moments to think about it before looking up into his father's eyes. "I guess not, Pa."

While Jamie's answer was the one he had sought, Ben was still concerned that his son had to consider it first. What had happened to the boy he had raised? Knowing now was not the time to dwell on it or discuss the matter, Ben planted a reassuring hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Let's go home, son."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, all! We are back with another chapter. We are so grateful for your continued support of this story. Thank you. Only an epilogue left after this chapter! We hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Hoss and Candy disembarked from the stage coach. After receiving a telegram from Ben at one of the train stops enroute to Boston, they had jumped on the next train back to where they took a stage coach to Virginia City. While they had sent a reply back to Ben, they were unsure when they would reach their home town on account of the main road being closed due to a landslide.

Without their own horses, they were able to hire a cart and horses from the livery stable in Virginia City and hastily continue to their home. While Ben had mentioned in the telegram that everyone was safe, Hoss and Candy had heard a lot about the Toliver gang's spree of robberies, some of which had resulted in violence. They needed to see it with their own eyes that the family were unharmed.

"You think Adam'll get that message we sent to him in time?" Candy asked aloud.

"Don't see why not," Hoss replied. "Besides, no matter when he gets it, he'll understand why we didn't make it to Boston."

Candy nodded. "I hope so." He snapped the reigns to make their horses trot a little faster.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted after the court proceedings. Ben had taken a short nap on the sofa while Jamie stayed in his room, reading one of his dime novels but not paying any attention to the story. In the bunk house not far away, Griff lay on the bunk staring up at the ceiling, his mind wandering as he scratched at the bandage that covered his healing wound. His gaze traced the pattern in the wood until his eyes rested on the open door of the bunkhouse.

Feeling restless, Griff pushed himself up from his bunk and walked around the yard. He took a seat on top of the fence and inhaled deeply.

From his room, Jamie heard the squeak of the fence and peered out his window to see who was there. He spied Griff, pensively looking fixedly out into the horizon. Before the teen even knew what he was doing, he realized that his legs were guiding him towards the hallway to descend the staircase, his dime novel still open and clutched in his left hand.

"I saw you out here," Jamie said awkwardly as he came up behind Griff and took a seat on the fence beside Griff. "From my room. S-so I thought I'd join you."

"You finish that book already?" Griff asked with an eyebrow raise. "That was quick."

"I… I didn't get past the first chapter," Jamie admitted. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Griff nodded slightly and sighed. "I know the feeling. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Today in town, you told all them people they should give Gabe and Billy a fair chance at a trial." Jamie swallowed nervously.

"I did," confirmed Griff.

The red haired teenager let his legs swing back and forth in the air to use up some of the nervous energy that was building in his body. "I… I was hoping you could give me the same," he explained. "Because, I made a mistake, too, Griff. In fact, lots of them. When Pa was gone and Joe shot, I know you were just trying to keep everything together, keep us all safe. And I…"

Griff cringed at the idea of hearing Jamie apologize for feeling a certain way or speaking his mind. "Oh, Jamie, you don't have to…"

"No!" Jamie interrupted. "I do, so please, just let me say what I gotta say straight through, or I'll neve be able to get through it all."

Griff sighed, relenting to Jamie's insistence.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I had no call in believing you were anything less than...than brave…" Jamie said solemnly.

Griff couldn't hold back a scoff. "Brave? I wouldn't exactly call…"

"Just listen to me!" Jamie demanded cooly. "You were brave. Least ,that's how I see it now. And I know I...I didn't make it easy on anybody, 'specially you, when them Tolivers tried to rile you up. If I had kept my big mouth shut like you did, maybe… maybe things woulda worked out different, maybe I wouldn't feel like this, but…"

"Like what, Jamie?"

"Like it's my fault they made you do all them things," he admitted. "You know, getting tied up, fighting me, and fighting Gabe."

"Now just hold on a minute." Griff grasped the edge of the fence to angle himself to look squarely at Jamie. "I got a notion all of that woulda happened no matter what. Gabe just wanted us to think it was our own doing."

"But it don't change what I did and how I felt!" Jamie cried out. "When we were fightin', I wanted to… wanted to hurt you."

Griff shook his head. "No, I don't believe that."

"Well, it's true. Maybe not the whole time. Maybe when I threw that first punch," Jamie admitted.

"Not even then, Jamie. You were angry and you were scared, but not at me," Griff declared. "I saw it in your eyes. You never meant for that punch to hurt me."

"But what about the things I said? Before then. I know I hurt you when I said you weren't my brother. Remember?"

Griff leaned back onto the fence and was silent as he thought to the time that Jamie _did _hurt him. "It's true, ain't it?" Griff shrugged, trying to pretend he was not hurt so that Jamie would move one. "We ain't blood."

Jamie cringed at the simple phrase. "Blood ain't the only thing that makes a family," he said.

Griff instantly regretted his statement, knowing that having been adopted, the subject was sensitive.

"I didn't mean it like that," Griff quickly renounced, remembering Jamie's insecurity about his adoption. "I just meant, err, well…" Griff searched for the right words. "I mean, it's okay if you don't feel like I'm part of your family is all. You don't owe me anything."

Jamie gripped Griff's arm willing the older youth to look him in the eye. "Maybe not. But just because you ain't no blood kin of mine, it don't mean you're not family. You're as good as, Griff. Family is more than blood. It's who you'd do anything for, who you want to spend time with, who you can depend on for anything."

Griff swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat and saw it in the younger boy's eyes that he meant every word. Unable to form a reply, he pulled Jamie into a brotherly embrace, ignoring the pain erupting through various parts of his body from his still healing injuries.

For the first time since the Tolivers invaded their home and terrorized them, Jamie and Griff found themselves at peace. Each found comfort in the company of the other instead of the awkward silences and unspoken tension that threatened their friendship.

"Someday, I'll find a way to repay you for saving us all," Jamie vowed. "I promise."

"Jamie," Griff said quietly. "When you stopped me from killing Gabe that night, you paid me back and more. You believed in me even when I didn't."

After a few moments, Jamie felt Griff's body tensing and suspecting the ranch hand was in pain, he gently pulled away. "Are you alright?"

Griff nodded, brushing Jamie's concerns aside, but he found himself tightly gripping the fence.

"No, you're not. You're hurtin'," Jamie corrected.

"Maybe a little. Nothing I can't handle," Griff lied breathlessly then decided Jamie didn't deserve another lie. "I think… I just need a little help getting down from here."

"Come on, let's get you back to the bunkhouse," Jamie suggested, gripping Griff's arm to support him.

Before the two companions walked more than a step, the sound of horses were quickly followed by the familiar sight of their riders appearing over the hill.

Hoss and Candy were finally home!


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Griff sat on the couch in the middle of the living room, gazing at the marvelous Christmas tree in the corner which was decorated with golden ornaments and candles. Growing up, Griff never had the chance to appreciate the holiday season. Between the colder weather and shorter days, he struggled to find the joy that everyone else had insisted came along with them. After all, it was not as if he had much to celebrate.

But Christmas with the Cartwrights? It was unlike anything he could ever imagine.

He had been so happy to have the chance to spend time with the family, especially since Adam had arrived for a lengthy visit.

The front door opened, breaking Griff out of his reverie. Hoss's infectious jovial laughter filled the room and resonated throughout the entire house in no time.

"Say Adam, you remember the time when Joe and I put them coals under the tree and took away all your presents?" Hoss reminisced.

Adam rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them. "Yeah, I remember. You had them in a box with a ribbon and bow."

Right on cue, Joe Cartwright bounded down the stairs ahead of his Pa and younger brother, Jamie.

"You did what!?" gaped Jamie. "That's so mean!"

"Unlike you, Jamie," Adam explained with a glint in his eye. "Hoss and Joe had a rotten sense of humor. But they couldn't go through with it when push came to shove."

"Oh? What happened?" Jamie asked, looking from brother to brother until he got an answer.

"I opened up the first box and was so surprised," Adam remembered.

"And he looked so disappointed," Joe added. "Confused, too. But Hoss and I suddenly didn't see anything funny about what we did. Adam was just about to ask Pa if his coal were some kinda joke…"

"And then?" Jamie prompted when it looked like no one was willing to finish the story.

"And Joe started bawling his baby blue eyes out," Hoss finally finished. He rubbed at his eyes and raised his voice an octave. "Joe just started crying and wouldn't stop. _It was us, Adam. We're so sorry._" Hoss giggled at the memory. "Turns out Joe's got quite the soft spot for his brothers."

"Hey," Joe interjected. "You were close to tears, too! Don't leave that part out!"

"Oh, I don't believe that for a minute," Jamie dismissed.

"Believe it!" Adam asserted. "I saw it with my own two eyes."

The light-hearted banter ended but the atmosphere remained a merry one as all eyes came to rest on the grinning face of the dark haired young man seated on the couch.

"Well, Griff, what're you grinnin' about?" Adam teased.

"Me? Oh, nothin'. Nothin' at all," Griff answered innocently. He held up his hands in surrender. Just seeing all ten fingers without a bandage made Griff feel relieved at the healing.

A loud rumble redirected everyone's attention to the one person capable of producing such a sound at that time of day.

Hoss turned bright red and shuffled his feet. "What're ya all lookin' at me for?"

Joe planted his hands on his hips, arched an eyebrow and grinned lopsidedly. "Oh, I don't know, Hoss. You tell us what all that stomach gurgling is about, huh?"

"Well, what makes ya think it's me, Little Joe?" Hoss countered, crossing his arms across his body self-consciously.

A bell tinkled loudly, followed by Hop Sing's timely entrance. "Dinner is served!"

By way of acknowledging the cook's announcement Hoss's belly let loose the loudest rumble yet.

"Ah, Mr. Hoss, see, I hear you from kitchen. I always hear you and know you are ready to eat!" Hop Sing declared amid peals of laughter.

As the group made their way to the dining table, the front door opened once more, this time revealing Ben Cartwright and their foreman, Candy, shrugging out of their coats.

"I thought I heard Hoss's rumbling! I figured that turkey was just about ready," Ben quipped much to Candy's amusement.

"Dadburnit, Pa, you're gonna make fun of me, too?" Hoss feigned a hurt expression.

"Oh, come on, Hoss, there ain't nothing sensitive on you at all except maybe that stomach of yours!" Joe scoffed and the hearty laughter erupted once again as everyone followed an impatient Hop Sing to the table.

"And Griff?" Hop Sing summoned his friend closer as everyone took their seats. "I keep a slice of sweet potato pie, just for you." The older man pointed to an overturned pot on the counter.

Griff took the Oriental man's cue and lifted the pot gently to reveal the pie. "Gee, thanks, Hop Sing," Griff beamed.

"Now go sit," Hop Sing sternly ordered with a wink.

As Griff took his place, Candy sidled up to him and gave him a one-armed brotherly hug. "Merry Christmas, buddy."

"Merry Christmas, Candy," Griff returned the greeting then sat down.

Once everyone was seated, Ben motioned for Jamie to say grace.

After the final words left Jamie's lips, Ben decided it was time to disclose something that he had kept to himself until the right moment. "Everyone, I have something I'd like to share with you and I hope you will understand that I did what I did because I felt it was the right thing to do." Ben paused until his words drew in everyone's attention. "I met with Judge Raynor a few days ago and asked him to consider pardoning Billy on account of his age and how he had to risk his life to save mine, Harold's, and Larry's. I also argued the fact that Billy wasn't the one who pulled the trigger on Carl and that it was Carl who had shot the boy with the intent to kill him which cost him his life. While he had every right to protect his family and property, if he hadn't fired his gun, he'd be here today."

Joe listened to his father and nodded thoughtfully.

"What happened, Pa?" Hoss prodded impatiently.

"Billy will have to serve out his time," Ben continued carefully.

Hoss hung his head in disappointment with Griff while Joe looked angered with the merciless decision made by Judge Raynor. Jamie and Hop Sing gave each other a look of sadness before Hop Sing returned to the kitchen with the tray of empty coffee cups. Only Adam kept a skeptical eye on his father, suspecting there was more to this announcement to come.

Ben's face twitched, unable to contain the news he was eager to share. "But, he'll be serving out his entire sentence on the Murdock cattle ranch up north."

Candy's head perked up in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"You mean he don't have ta go to jail, Pa?" Hoss piped in.

"That's right, Hoss. John Murdock and I have been good friends for a long time, and he's got the best cattle ranch in Nevada. Next to the Ponderosa, of course. He's also been known to hire a few of his hands as part of an experiment the governor is running to reform convicts who deserve that chance. Of course, it's only the beginning and we don't know how successful it will be in the long run, but it's a start and I can't think of a better man to start the program than John."

Candy raised his glass and proposed a toast, a wink in Griff's direction signifying this was as much for him as it was for Billy. "For second chances."

Everyone followed suit, approving Candy's choice of words and the reasons behind them.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone enjoyed coffee by a roaring fire in the living room, Adam hovered around the Christmas tree. "Well, looks like we got one more present under the tree!" He knelt down and picked up a wrapped gift from under the tree's lower, thick branches.

"Must be Santa had a last-minute delivery!" joked Joe, removing the lit pipe from his lips to speak. "Probably for me!" Standing up, he wasted no time in reaching over and stole it out of his older brother's grasp.

Adam cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Really, Little Joe?"

Ben chuckled, shaking his head then prodded Joe to read out the name scrawled on the wrinkled paper.

"Grff?! Well, I coulda sworn this was mine!" Joe scoffed then passed the parcel over to the young ranch hand in front of him, albeit reluctantly.

"Me?" Griff was equally surprised to have received another gift. In fact, he'd already been surprised to receive his other presents.

"It has your name on it, but if you don't want it, then I'll…" Joe began to retract his arm but Griff quickly closed his fingers over one side of the package and pulled it toward him.

"If it says it's for me, it's for me!" Griff playfully admonished. He carefully untied the twine and removed the brown paper to reveal a hardcover book bound in black leather. Griff flipped open the cover and scanned the title page. "Moby Dick by Herman Melville," he read in awe. "This is…" He thumbed through the thick book, noting the fine print style of the text. "This is just like the one that got-" He could not bring himself to say 'burned.'

Adam nodded, sensing Griff's distress. "Pa told me what happened to the copy here," he explained. "I know it's a story you enjoy."

"This edition," Griff exclaimed softly. "The binding, it's all so expensive." He closed the book and enclosed both of his hands over it like a precious treasure. "You didn't have to do this, Adam."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Besides, who else in our family is better at making sure Jamie is keeping up with his reading than you? I figure this is as much a gift to you as it is to the rest of the family," Adam declared.

Griff was at a loss for words. Not because of Adam's generosity but for Adam's inclusion of Griff being part of the family.

"I don't know what to say," Griff croaked.

"You don't have to say a thing," Adam chuckled.

"Thank you. All of you," Griff finally managed. "For making me feel a part of this family. _Your _family."

Adam clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"_Our_ family," Jamie cheekily corrected from the couch, sporting a grin a mile wide.

**END**

**AN: We would like to take this moment to say a HUGE AND HEARTFELT THANK YOU to all of our wonderful readers, reviewers and followers! We hope you enjoyed the ride as much as we did. It has been an absolute pleasure bringing you these untold adventures featuring Griff King and giving you an alternate take on what life could have been like on the Ponderosa had the characters who left the series co-existed when new ones were introduced.**

**Stay safe, keep well and God Bless! Until our next journey...**

**All the best!**

**VCS**


End file.
